Unheilbringendes Gewitter
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Harry erlebt furchtbares, aber auch schönes in den Ferien. Doch ein Vergessenszauber bewirkt, dass er dies alles vergisst. Erst an Weihnachten kehren seine Erinnerungen zurück...Dark Fic! Slash! HarrySev
1. Prolog

Huhu...

ja, ich weiß...ich schon wieder! lach

Aber hatte halt ne neue Idee, die mich nicht mehr loslassen wollte...

Disclaimer: Nix meins, bis auf die Idee und halt die Dinge, die ihr noch net kennt! lach

so, nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Prolog, hoffe ich bekomm ein paar Reviews! lol

* * *

**(Un)heilbringendes Gewitter**

**Prolog**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Hogwarts.

Die Sonne schien, keine Wolke trübte diesen schönen Nachmittag. Überall summte und brummte es, denn Insekten genossen dieses Wetter genauso sehr wie die Schüler, die es sich auf den Ländereien gemütlich gemacht hatten.Sie waren dieses Wetter inzwischen schon gewöhnt, nutzten es aber trotzdem voll aus.

Sie verbrachten ihre Freizeit nur noch draußen; es war warm genug, so dass sie schwimmen gehen konnten. Selbst Bücherwürmer wie Hermine Granger hielten sich nicht mehr in der Bibliothek auf, sondern ließen sich braun brutzeln.

Ein Wetterfrosch würde die Tage wohl alle so ankündigen: "Morgen wird es sonnig und heiß, mit Temperaturen um die 30°. Also lasst eure Sonnencreme und Badesachen draußen, denn es wird sich in nächster Zeit nichts daran ändern."

Seit Anfang des Schuljahres war es schon so und nun fehlten nur noch 2 Tage bis zu den Winterferien. Doch davon merkte man hier nichts. Denn nicht einmal im Herbst hatte es ein einziges mal tagsüber gewittert. Geregnet ja, aber so ein richtiges, heftiges Gewitter bekamen die Bewohner von Hogwarts nur nachts zu sehen, wenn sie denn wach waren.

Woran das lag?

Dumbledore hatte etwas erfahren, dass ihm noch heute die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ und ihn dazu bewogen hatte, diesen Zauber auszuprechen. Einen Zauber, der Gewitter tagsüber von Hogwarts fernhielt, sie nachts aber einließ. Einen Zauber, der der Schule tagsüber das schönste Wetter verschaffte, nachts aber war davon nichts mehr zu sehen.

Niemand, außer ihm selbst, der Krankenschwester Poppy Pomfrey und einem ganz bestimmten Schüler wusste davon. Alle hielten es nur für eine glückliche Fügung; machten sich keine weiteren Gedanken darum.

Sicher, einige waren misstrauisch, jedoch schien es bei diesem 'schönes-Wetter-Ding' keinerlei Hintergedanken oder Haken zu geben; also, warum sich Sorgen machen?

Aber spätestens am Ende dieses 'ganz normalen' Tages würden sie alle wissen, WARUM Dumbledore das getan hatte.

WARUM niemand außer diesen drei Personen davon gewusst hatte.

Denn unerklärlicherweise löste sich der Zauber auf.

Und ein Gewitter brach los, welches Geheimnisse und Schrecken ans Tageslicht brachte, die eigentlich in der Nacht hätten verborgen bleiben sollen...

Allerdings warf es wieder jede Menge Fragen auf, die nicht so leicht zu beantworten waren...

* * *

ich weiß...sehr kurz, aber die nächsten Chaps werden dann länger, versprochen... 

bye, wölfin


	2. Gewitter

Hier is das erste Chap! Tataaaa...

Danke für die Kommis von: little Nightowl, MoniMahoni, geli-chan!

Hab mich sehr drüber gefreut...g

Info: Die Story spielt im 6. Schuljahr...der 6.Band wird ignoriert...mir gefällt das Ende nicht! g

* * *

**Gewitter**

Harry lag, zusammen mit den Gryffindors aus seinem Jahrgang, unter einem Baum und hörte den Gesprächen der anderen nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Er musste sich anstrengen, um nicht einfach einzuschlafen, denn letzte Nacht hatte es wieder ein Gewitter gegeben und er konnte nicht schlafen. Verständlich, wenn man wusste, wieso.

Jedoch wusste das keiner seiner Freunde; er hatte es niemandem gesagt und hatte auch nicht vor, das in nächster Zeit zu ändern.

Dass Dumbledore davon Wind bekommen hatte, hatte ihn nicht wirklich überrascht; schließlich wusste der alte Kauz über alles Bescheid, besonders wenn es um ihn, Harry Potter, ging. Allerdings war der Gryffindor mehr als froh darüber, konnte er so doch zumindest ein halbwegs normales Leben führen.

Aber ein Problem gab es da trotzdem noch.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ihn beschlich seit Schuljahresanfang immer mehr das Gefühl, dass seine beiden besten Freunde ihm nur etwas vorspielten. So hatte er sich nach und nach von ihnen zurückgezogen, aber das störte sie nicht sonderlich. So hatten sie wenigstens etwas mehr Zeit für sich.

"Harry? Hey, Harry!", wurde er plötzlich ziemlich unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und perplex sah er hoch ins Gesicht seines ehemals besten Freundes, Ronald Weasley.

Dieser sah schon ziemlich genervt aus; anscheinend versuchte er schon länger, zu seinem Freund durch zu kommen.

"Sorry, Ron. Aber ich war in Gedanken.", entschuldigte der Schwarzhaarige sich bei ihm und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Auf die Dauer war auf dem Boden liegen mehr als nur ein wenig unbequem.

"Schon gut, Alter. Kommst du mit zum Abendessen?"

Verwirrt sah er ihn an; war es etwa schon so spät? Aber als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass die meisten Schüler wirklich schon in die Große Halle gegangen sein mussten, denn die Wiese war beinahe leer.

"Geht schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach. Ich zieh mich nur kurz wieder an und pack mein Zeug zusammen."

"Okay, aber beeil dich.", sagte Ron und lief Hermine hinterher, mit der er vor 3 Monaten zusammen gekommen war.

Seufzend stand Harry auf und zog seine Jeans und sein Shirt wieder an, sowie seine Schuhe. Dann stopfte er sein Handtuch, die Sonnencreme und -brille in seinen Rucksack und den Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und wollte gerade Richtung Schloss gehen, als ihn ein nur allzu bekanntes Gefühl überkam.

Ein Gefühl, das er mittlerweile zu hassen gelernt hatte, aber auch zu fürchten.

Kurz horchte er in sich hinein, fand das Gesuchte und riss die Augen dann panisch wieder auf, welche er vorher geschlossen hatte.

'Das ist doch nicht möglich! Es ist noch nicht nachts!', dachte er entsetzt.

Hastig blickte er gen Himmel; er war immer noch blau und die Sonne schien.

Aber halt, da hinten am Horizont kamen dunkle Wolken auf Hogwarts zu: Ein Gewitter. Und es würde schon sehr bald hier sein.

Von Panik und Entsetzen erfüllt, rannte er auf das Schloß zu, so schnell er nur konnte. Aber trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde.

Nur ein Gedanke wirbelte durch seinen Kopf: 'Ich komme niemals rechtzeitig in den 6. Stock; ich muss zu Dumbledore ehe ES passiert!'

Als Dumbledore die Große Halle betrat, war diese bereits gut gefüllt.

Gütig lächelnd, wie eh und je ging er zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und setzte sich langsam, versuchte seine Rückenschmerzen zu ignorieren. Oh ja, in solchen Momenten wurde er immer unsanft an sein Alter erinnert. Nur dumm, dass es keinen Zauber dagegen gab.

Auf die Frage Minervas hin, wie es ihm denn ginge, antwortete er nur mit einem Lächeln und einem geheimnisvollem Funkeln in den Augen.

Dann wandte er sich seinem Essen zu und beobachtete nebenbei die Schüler, die sich lautstark unterhielten. Anscheinend tat ihnen das schöne und warme Wetter gut und sie vertrugen den schulischen Stress ein wenig besser.

Nun hatten sie ja eine Motivation, schnell mit den Hausaufgaben und dem Lernen fertig zu sein; konnten sie doch dann hinaus gehen und in Ruhe die Sonne genießen. Oder aber sie waren schlau und machten das alles direkt draußen.

Sein Zauber hatte also durchaus auch sehr positive Aspekte. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er sogar NUR positive Aspekte; wenn man von den Nächten einmal absah.

Es ging eigentlich eher um den Grund für diesen ungewöhnlichen Zauber. Denn dieser war mehr als nur negativ...

Als Dumbledore nun daran dachte, verschwand das Funkeln aus seinen Augen und seine Miene verdüsterte sich unmerklich und wurde gleichzeitig besorgt.

Als er es durch den Brief, den Vernon Dursley ihm schrieb, herausfand, war er mehr als entsetzt gewesen, hatte es anfangs nicht glauben können.

Dann aber hatte er gehandelt, und zwar schnell. In Rekordzeit hatte er alle Bücher durchgearbeitet, bei denen es wahrscheinlich war, das etwas zu diesem Thema darin stand. Und schließlich glaubte er dann fündig geworden zu sein. Jedoch hatte ihn das, was er fand, nicht gerade begeistert.

Denn wenn er wirklich das Richtige gefunden hatte, dann gab es keine Heilung von dieser scheußlichen 'Krankheit'...

Trotzdem hatte er den Jungen nicht der Schule verwiesen; konnte es gar nicht, denn schließlich lebte Voldemort immer noch und dementsprechend brauchte er ihn noch. Dennoch stellte er eine Gefahr für seine Mitschüler und Lehrer dar.

Daher auch der Wetter-Zauber.

Denn seine 'andere' Seite zeigte sich nur bei Gewitter...

"Albus, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist ziemlich blass.", riss ihn Minervas besorgte Stimme aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Verwirrt sah er sie an. Er bemerkte nur nebenbei, wie das Licht in der Großen Halle, welches von der verzauberten Decke kam, dunkler wurde. Das Gewitter hatte Hogwarts beinahe erreicht...

Als der Direktor der Lehrerin für Verwandlung antworten wollte, wurde die Tür der Halle mit einem kräftigen Schlag geöffnet. Wie ein Mann drehten alle ihre Köpfe zum Eingang, um zu sehen, wer da kam.

Es war Harry Potter.

Viele keuchten erschrocken auf, als sie ihn sahen.

Denn es war für jeden ein sehr ungewöhnliches Bild, den Goldjungen von Gryffindor so zu sehen. Seine grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein gesamtes Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck höchster Panik. Er atmete schwer, so als wäre er gerannt und zitterte vor Anspannung am ganzen Körper.

Er sah sich gehetzt um und als sein Blick auf den Direktor fiel, konnte man für einen kurzen Moment Erleichterung in seinen Augen erkennen, welche aber gleich darauf wieder von der Panik verdrängt wurde.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Lehrertisch und rief auf halber Strecke: "Professor, der Zauber...er hat sich ... aufgelöst!"

Man sah dem alten Zauberer an, das er für einen Augenblick nicht wusste, wovon sein Schüler sprach, aber als er es dann verstand, stand er mit einem Ruck auf. Das sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte, störte ihn dabei nicht wirklich.

"Was soll das heißen, Harry?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Angesprochener sprach hastig weiter: "Er ist weg, ich hab keine Ahnung wieso. Aber ich spüre es; ein Gewitter ist unterwegs hierher und bis in den 6. Stock schaff ich es niemals, auch nicht mit den Geheimgängen! Also müssen Sie..."

Dumbledor wurde aschfahl und beendete den Satz: "...dich einsperren? Harry, das kann ich nicht! Dafür würde die Zeit nicht reichen, es würde nicht halten!"

Dass er dabei nur den Hintergedanken hatte, dass er durchaus nichts dagegen hätte, wenn dieser Bengel ein paar dieser unnützen Schlammblüter tötete, konnte keiner ahnen. Man hielt es für Besorgnis.

Der Schwarzhaarigen hatte offenbar heute keine Geduld, denn nun schrie er den Älteren an:

"VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! HÖR AUF ZU QUATSCHEN, SONDERN TU ES EINFACH, BEVOR ES ZU SPÄT IST!"

Als Dumbledore aber immer noch zögerte, dem nachzugehen, sammelte Harry unbewusst ein wenig seiner aufgewühlten Magie und schleuderte sie dem Alten entgegen.

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass er gegen die Wand hinter sich krachte, als ihn die geballte Magie mitten in die Brust traf. Stöhnend rutschte er zu Boden und blieb erst einmal in dieser unbequemen Position; er musste sich sammeln, um zu verstehen, was da gerade passiert war. Wie konnte dieses Balg es wagen, ihn anzugreifen?

Währenddessen wurde es in der Großen Halle immer dunkler, was aber wieder niemandem auffiel oder zumindest niemand beachtete.

Bis auf einen; Harry.

Und diesen beruhigte diese Tatsache nicht im geringsten, stattdessen wurde seine Panik größer und er reagierte nicht auf die entsetzten Blick der anderen.

Keiner der Anwesenden konnte so richtig glauben, was da gerade eben passiert war.

Der Goldjunge würde doch niemals Albus Dumbledore angreifen! Das ... das ging einfach nicht. Das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz!

Und dennoch war es so; sie alle hatten es gesehen.

Doch das schien den Gryffindor nicht zu kümmern, er ging am Lehrertisch vorbei; achtete nicht auf die erstarrten Lehrer, sondern trat auf den, immer noch an der Wand lehnenden Direktor zu und hockte sich vor ihn, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Das Gewitter war schon so nahe, dass ein Teil seiner Angst verflog und der Vorfreude Platz machte. Zum Glück war es nur ein kleiner Teil; aber wer wusste schon, wie lange das noch so blieb?

"Du musst es jetzt unbedingt tun, hörst du? Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du es nicht tust!", sprach er leise auf den anderen ein, war sich nicht bewusst, dass er ihn duzte. Wäre er sich dessen bewusst gewesen, wäre es ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen egal gewesen.

Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick dachte er, der alte Zauberer würde sich immer noch weigern. Aber schließlich räusperte er sich und wisperte: "Es tut mir leid."

Damit ließ auch er eine Magiewelle los und schleuderte den Schüler weit von sich. Ein paar Meter vor dem Lehrertisch, zwischen zwei der voll besetzten Haustische krachte er zu Boden.

Dumbledore erhob sich schnell, murmelte nur einen kurzen Spruch und schon schossen viele, dünne Feuersäulen aus dem Boden und schlossen sich zu einem Kreis um den Gryffindor zusammen; bildeten eine Art Kuppel, durch die ein Mensch nicht mehr entkommen könnte.

Aber da der Direktor sich sicher war, dass das nicht für den Jungen, der lebt galt, beschwor er weitere dünne Säulen herauf, die sich mit denen aus Feuer vermischten und ein gleichmäßiges Muster bildeten.

Somit bestand die Kuppel nun abwechselnd aus Feuer-, Wasser-, Erde- und Luftsäulen. Jede war ungefähr so dick, wie eine normale Eisenstange.

Die abgerundeten Wände waren gerade fertig geworden und die Decke wollte sich bilden, als ein heller Blitz die Große Halle erhellte und viele Schüler vor Schreck aufschrieen.

Erst jetzt wurden sie aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen und begriffen, das hier etwas vor sich ging, von dem sie nicht wussten was es war. Dennoch ahnten sie, dass sie es bald herausfinden würden.

Der Junge in dem halbfertigen Käfig reagierte ganz anders, auf das nun beginnende Gewitter, als die anderen. Statt verschreckt und verängstigt zu sein, legte er den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken und breitete die Arme aus, so als würde er das Unwetter willkommen heißen.

Nach und nach wurden die anderen darauf aufmerksam und viele fragten sich, was nur mit ihrem Held los war, dass er sich so seltsam benahm und anfangs total panisch gewirkt hatte, nun aber vollkommen entspannt und zufrieden.

Auch der Direktor sah es und verschloss die Öffnung der Kuppel schnell mit einer Feuerwand, für die anderen vollkommen unbegreiflich. Sie hatten sowieso alle ein ziemlich großes Fragezeichen über den Köpfen schweben, und es wurde immer größer.

Nun begann der erste Donner und da es absolut still in der Großen Halle war, konnte man den prasselnden Regen hören, der draußen herrschte. Hermine Granger runzelte die Stirn, genau wie der ein oder andere Lehrer; so ein rapider Wetterumschwung war doch nicht normal.

Jedoch wurde die Stille durchbrochen, als eine aufgewühlte und gehetzt wirkende Poppy Pomfrey, ihrerseits Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, die Türen aufstieß und einen entsetzten Schrei ausstieß, als sie Harry Potter erblickte.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie dort stehen und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

Wirklich alle Blicke?

Nein, denn der eingesperrte Gryffindor rührte sich noch immer nicht; ließ sich nicht, bei was auch immer stören. Was jedoch keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte, war der leichte Wind, der durch seine Haare fuhr und über seine Kleidung strich...

Langsam bewegte Mme Pomfrey sich auf die Kuppel zu, umrundete sie vorsichtig und blieb schließlich neben dem Direktor stehen, welcher zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern vor dem Lehrertisch stand und somit einen guten Überblick hatte.

Als sie nun fragte, "Was ist hier los? Ich hab das Gewitter gehört und bin sofort hier her gekommen!", hörte man sie bis in die hinterste Ecke, denn wieder herrschte Stille, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Bevor Albus allerdings etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Minerva zu Wort:

"Das würde mich allerdings auch mal interessieren! Ich meine, Mr Potter kommt hier herein gestürmt, schreit herum und greift Sie an! Und dann sperren Sie ihn in einen ... in einen Käfig, der aus den 4 Elementen besteht! Also, was ist hier los? Das wird ja wohl irgendeinen Grund haben."

Die anderen Professoren nickten und warteten gespannt auf eine Antwort. Aber auch die gesamte Schülerschaft spitzte nun die Ohren, was Dumbledore natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

Seufzend fing er an zu erklären:

"Das hier (dabei zeigte er auf Harry) passiert jedes Mal, wenn ein Gewitter aufkommt und man kann es nicht verhindern. Daher habe ich einen Zauber gesprochen, der das Wetter beeinflusst; das habt ihr ja sicher alle schon bemerkt. Zusätzlich habe ich einen ganz speziellen Raum für ihn im 6. Stock eingerichtet, in den er dann immer rechtzeitig geht, sobald er fühlt, dass sich ein Gewitter zusammenbraut. Ein Geheimgang führt direkt von seinem Schlafsaal aus dorthin. Dieser Raum ist deshalb so speziell, da man von alleine nicht mehr herauskommt; ich muss ihn dann nach dem Gewitter immer herausholen. Aber da er danach bis jetzt nie unverletzt war, musste ich ihn immer in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"Wieso war er so verletzt? Was ist denn passiert? Nun verhält er sich doch vollkommen ruhig.", wollte der Kleine Professor Flitwick wissen.

Aber es war die Krankenschwester, die leise antwortete und dabei zu Harry sah.

"Er hat sich selbst verletzt. Wir wissen nicht genau, wie und wieso. Aber da nur er in diesem Raum war, kann nur er es gewesen sein. Es waren immer ziemlich tiefe Schnitte, die aber relativ schnell verheilt sind. So hat auch keiner etwas bemerkt."

„Das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum ich ihn eingesperrt habe. Er ist gefährlich, wenn er sich in diesem Zustand befindet!", meldete sich Dumbledore noch einmal zu Wort.

Er nahm die Chance wahr, den Jungen bei den Anderen schlecht zu reden. Sollten sie doch Angst vor ihm haben...

Nach dieser Erklärung schwiegen alle, aber nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Snape:

"Warum tut sich da eigentlich nichts? Potter steht nur so da und nichts passiert. Ich dachte, er wäre gefährlich...!"

Doch kaum hatte er dies gesagt, sah der Gryffindor ihn mit Augen an, die so Schwarz waren, dass sie das Licht zu verschlucken schienen. Ein kaltes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er mit eisiger Stimme sprach, die nicht seine eigene war.

"Na na na, Sniefellus. Nun lass mir doch den Spaß, euch zappeln zu lassen, wie Fische auf dem Trockenem."

Viele, nein beinahe alle Schüler und Lehrer, selbst der Schulleiter hielten vor Schreck den Atem an. Die Schüler wohl eher aus Furcht vor Snapes Reaktion auf diese Worte, die Lehrer dagegen wegen dieser Stimme.

So eine kalte, dunkle Stimme hätte ihm keiner zugetraut, aber seltsamerweise schien sie nicht zu ihm zu passen. Es wirkte beinahe so, als spräche jemand anderes durch ihn.

Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass es wirklich so war...

Nun wartete man gespannt auf die Reaktion des Tränkemeisters, die auch gerade beginnen wollte; das war ziemlich deutlich, denn der Professor lief dunkelrot an und er war versucht den Zauberstab auf seinen Schüler zu richten, höchstwahrscheinlich um ihm einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals zu fluchen.

Jedoch kam es nicht mehr dazu, denn die Kuppel um den Goldjungen löste sich nun mit einem Zischen auf, bis nichts mehr auf ihre kurze Existens hindeutete.

Das Gewitter außerhalb des Schlosses nahm nun an Intensivität zu, sodass man, hätte jemand etwas gesagt oder gar gebrüllt, es nicht mehr verstehen könnte.

Die jüngeren Schüler bekamen es jetzt erst richtig mit der Angst zu tun; einige weinten bereits. Die Älteren versuchten verzweifelt, sie zu beruhigen und trotzdem nichts von dem Geschehen um sie herum zu verpassen.

Das wäre aber auch gar nicht möglich gewesen, denn was nun passierte, das konnte man nicht einfach so ignorieren oder gar übersehen.

Denn ein schwarzer, dichter Nebel stieg nun vom Boden auf und umhüllte den Gryffindor vollkommen, bis nichts mehr von ihm zu erkennen war. Selbst die Schüler, die in seiner Nähe saßen, sahen nichts mehr von ihm.

Kurz darauf war ein füchterliches Reißen zu hören, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen, dann herrschte Stille. Selbst das Gewitter beruhigte sich nun langsam; nur der Regen blieb.

Die Lehrer traten besorgt und ein wenig ängstlich näher an diesen Nebel heran, doch kaum waren sie bis auf einen Meter an ihn herangekommen, löste er sich auf.

Die Anwesenden sahen sich mit verwirrten Gesichtern um, fanden keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

Schließlich seufzte Dumbledore und schickte die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Lehrer bat er mit in sein Büro zu kommen, denn ihnen wollte er alles noch einmal ganz genau erklären; zumindest das, was er wusste.

Und dann müssten sie auch noch besprechen, wie sie jetzt weitervorgehen wollten. Schließlich musste man das Geschehene geheimhalten, denn die Zaubererwelt würde nur in Panik ausbrechen, sollte sie erfahren, was hier heute passiert war. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass Voldemort sich die Hände reiben würde, würde er es wissen.

Als nun alle die Große Halle verlassen hatten, konnte man nur noch den Regen hören, der von außen gegen die Fenster klatschte.

Mitten in der Halle, dort wo sich die Kuppel befunden hatte, konnte man nun ganz schwach erkennen, dass es dort gebrannt haben musste. Die Hauselfen allerdings kümmerten sich schnell darum und am nächsten Morgen würde nichts mehr von dem Brandfleck zu erkennen sein.

Die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen redeten alle wild durcheinander, stellten die verrücktesten Theorien auf; und das nur, um ihre Fragen beantwortet zu haben.

Nur auf eine bestimmte Frage fand niemand eine Antwort, obwohl diese doch die wichtigste zu sein schien: Wo war Harry Potter?

Denn dieser hatte sich zusammen mit dem schwarzen Nebel in Luft aufgelöst...

* * *

sooooo,

das wars...

Ich weiß, es gibt jetzt bestimmt viele Fragen.

Schreibt mir doch einfach, was ihr jetzt so vermutet... kommisüchtig ist

bye, wölfin


	3. Wo bin ich hier nur?

So, heut kommt auch schon das nächste Chap!

Ich werd Freitag Abend noch eins hochladen, bin dann aber bis zum 20. im Urlaub!

Danke für die lieben Reviews von: geli-chan, little Nightowl und Salazar Azrael Slytherin! euch alle ganz doll knuddel

Viel spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Wo bin ich hier?**

Harry bemerkte, wie sein Kopf von der fremden Präsenz befreit wurde, die sich in der Großen Halle seiner bemächtigt hatte.

_Flashback:_

Er stand da, genoss einfach nur das seltene Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass das Gewitter ihm vermittelte. Er wusste nicht, wieso es so war, da er doch kurz vorher noch eine solche Angst vor diesem gehabt hatte, aber er würde sich hüten und sich beschweren.

Durch seine, alles andere als schöne Kindheit, hatte er nur sehr selten das Gefühl gehabt, akzeptiert zu werden, oder gar geliebt. Doch genau dieses Gefühl gab ihm das Unwetter, das draußen mit unverminderter Heftigkeit tobte.

Doch dann geschah etwas sehr merkwürdiges; er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er nicht mehr allein in seinem Kopf. Es war nicht so wie bei Snape, sondern sanft und er bildete sich sekundenlang ein, eine Stimme zu hören, welche ihm beruhigend zuflüsterte.

Er bemerkte wie die andere Präsenz die Kontrolle über seinen Körper an sich brachte und zog sich zurück, da er spürte, dass dieses Andere stärker als er war.

Das Letzte was er hörte, war Snapes schnarrende Stimme, die sagte: "Warum tut sich da eigentlich nichts? Potter steht nur so da und nichts passiert...!". Dann spürte er nichts mehr und versank in Schwärze, welche ihn freudig willkommen hieß.

_Flashback ende_

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und bemerkte, dass er in einem sehr weichen Bett lag. Außerdem war er allein, soweit er das erkennen konnte.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und schlug die schwarz, grüne Bettdecke zurück. Auf dem Bettrand sitzend, musste er kurz die Augen schließen, da ihn ein leichter Schwindel überkam.

Als er sich sicher war, dass das Zimmer nicht mehr Karussel mit ihm spielte, sah er sich neugierig um. Es war ein großes, gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer mit einem Schreibtisch, einem gigantischem Kleiderschrank, einer Sitzecke (welche seeeehr kuschelig aussah) und großen Fenstern, durch die die Sonne hereinschien. Und alles war in den Farben Schwarz, Silber und Grün gehalten.

Außerdem gab es noch einen Balkon und zwei Türen, eine führte wohl auf den Flur und die andere ins Badezimmer. Gähnend streckte er sich und fuhr mit den Händen über sein Gesicht.

Er wusste, er hätte eigentlich Angst haben, oder zumindest ein klein wenig nervös sein müssen, aber komischerweise fühlte er sich hier wohl. Es wirkte alles so vertraut.

Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass er, hätte er ein eigenes Zimmer, es wohl genauso eingerichtet hätte.

Vorerst aber stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer; er versuchte seine innere Stimme zum schweigen zu bringen, da diese ihm weis machen wollte, dass er allen Grund hatte um Angst zu haben.

Das Problem war, dass er genau die nicht hatte, aber das schien diese Nervensäge nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Also ignorierte er sie kurzerhand, was nach einiger Zeit Wirkung zeigte, da sie von nun an schwieg. Was im Moment in Hogwarts los war, daran dachte er nicht; zu aufregend war diese neue Umgebung.

Als er im Bad stand, drehte er sich einmal im Kreis und pfiff anerkennend.

Nicht schlecht, dachte er. Im Gegensatz zu dem Zimmer, in dem er aufgewacht war, war dieses in hellen und angenehmen Blautönen gehalten.

Es gab einen großen Spiegel, eine große Duschkabine, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. So, wie es sich für ein Badezimmer gehörte. Aber das wirklich beeindruckende war die rießige Badewanne, die sich in der Ecke befand. Sie war magisch vergrößert, sodass man garantiert auch in ihr schwimmen konnte, oder eben auch ertrinken, ganz wie man wollte. Außerdem hatte sie jede Menge Wasserhähne; ob wohl aus jedem etwas anderes kommen würde, so wie im Vertrauensschülerbad?

Allerdings hatte er momentan keine Lust, das herauszufinden; er wollte erst einmal duschen. Komischerweise fühlte er sich nämlich so, als hätte er das dringend nötig; ein Beweis dafür waren seine fettigen Haare. Schon komisch, dabei hatte er sie doch erst am Morgen gewaschen!

Schulterzuckend schälte er sich aus seinen Klamotten und genoss kurze Zeit später das warme Wasser, dass auf seinen Körper niederprasselte. Eine halbe Stunde später drehte er das Wasser dann ab und stieg leicht dampfend aus der Kabine.

Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und einem weiteren, mit dem er sich die Haare trockenrubbelte, trat er wieder in 'sein' Zimmer und ging auf den Kleiderschrank zu.

Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und dort waren Kleidungsstücke drin, die ihm sogar passten. Aber als er dann die Schranktüren öffnete, blieb ihm vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.

Dies änderte sich auch nicht, als er in den vollen Schrank griff und ein T-Shirt herausholte; eher waren nun auch seine Augen erstaunt geweitet.

Nein, nicht nur, dass der Schrank voll von Klamotten war, die wie neu aussahen; diese passten ihm auch noch wie angegossen!

Als er dann schließlich zwanzig Minuten später fertig angezogen war und sich im Spiegel (welcher an der Schranktür befestigt war), ansah, musste er sich verkneifen, sich selbst hinterherzupfeifen.

Denn die Klamotten, wem auch immer sie gehörten, standen ihm ausgezeichnet; er trug einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und eine enge Jeans. Er war zu bescheiden, um sich einzugestehen, dass er auch ohne diese Kleidung toll aussah.

Denn, obwohl er es erst nicht glauben konnte, er hatte sich verändert, und zwar gewaltig.

Seine Haare waren nun nicht mehr strubbelig, sondern glatt und reichten ihm bis zu den Schulterblättern. Am Außergewöhnlichsten war die Farbe; seine Haare waren von einem so dunklem Schwarz, dass es das Licht zu verschlucken schien. Vereinzelt ließen sich dunkelgrüne und blutrote Strähnen erkennen, die je nach Lichteinfluss schimmerten.

Sein Gesicht hatte sich ebenfalls verändert, es wirkte nun weicher. Seine Augenform war nun mandelförmig, doch die Farbe hatte sich nicht verändert. Bis auf die rote Umrandung der Pupille, diese war neu.

Sein Körperbau hatte sich ebenfalls verändert; er war nun nicht mehr so schlacksig wie vorher, sondern schlank und hatte gut proportionierte Muskeln, die so manch anderen Jungen grün vor Neid werden lassen würden. Es war nicht zu viel, nicht zu wenig; es war genau richtig.

Zudem war er von seinen vorherigen 1.70 m auf 1.80 m gewachsen.

Langsam drängte sich ihm nun doch die Frage auf, wo er denn eigentlich sei, wie er hierher gekommen war und wieso er nun so aussah. Und eine Antwort auf diese Fragen würde er wohl nicht in diesem Zimmer bekommen.

Also sammelte er seinen berühmten 'Gryffindormut' und trat auf den Flur. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich kurz dagegen und musterte seine Umgebung.

Er musste sich in einem Schloss befinden, denn die Wände waren aus Stein, das war ihm im Zimmer gar nicht aufgefallen. Diese waren mit Gobelins und Portraits geschmückt und im Abstand von zwei Metern erhellten Fackeln den Gang.

Fehlen nur noch die Ritterrüstungen., dachte der Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch.

Ihm war bewusst, dass mehr als nur ein neugieriges Augenpaar auf ihm ruhte, aber er ignorierte die Blicke der Portraits gekonnt und lief langsam und nun doch ein klein wenig unsicher den Gang entlang.

Während er sich wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos verirrte, überdachte er zum ersten Mal seine momentane Situation. Er war in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht, in einem Zimmer dass er nicht kannte, welches zu einem Schloss gehörte, dass er nicht kannte und suchte nun nach etwas, dass er (wie konnte es auch anders sein?) nicht kannte. Nicht gerade sehr beruhigend, wie er sich zögernd eingestand.

Er lief gerade an einem Fenster vorbei und wollte hinausblicken, um sich vielleicht so ein wenig orientieren zu können, als er hinter sich ein leises Plopp hörte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und stand einem kleinem Hauself gegenüber, der ihn freudig anblickte.

"Oh, der junge Master ist erwacht! Das wird Ihren Vater aber sehr freuen, ja das wird es. Kommen Sie mit, Nokky wir Sie zu ihm bringen, ja das wird er."

Verwirrt blinzelnd starrte der Grünäugige dem kleinem Geschöpf hinterher und folgte ihm dann einfach. Was meinte 'Nokky' damit, er würde ihn zu seinem Vater bringen? James Potter war doch seit 15 Jahren tot...oder etwa doch nicht?

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf, Krone war tot und Basta!

Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich nur um einen bedauernswerten Irrtum, der sich gleich aufklären würde.

Nach einer Weile hielt Nokky vor einer großen Eichentür, drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Strubbelkopf um, verbeugte sich und mit einem weiteren Plopp war er wieder verschwunden.

Unsicher stand der Gryffindor nun minutenlang vor der Tür und konnte sich dann schließlich doch noch dazu durchringen, leise zu klopfen.

Sekundenlang passierte gar nichts und er wollte schon erleichtert den Rückzug antreten, als die Tür mit einem Ruck geöffnet wurde und er einem grimmig dreinblickenden Mann gegenüberstand. Als dieser jedoch erkannte, wer da angeklopft hatte, ließ er ihn mit einem freudigen Leuchten in den Augen herein.

Ein wenig misstrauisch ob dieser Freude, ging der Schwarzhaarige an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer und sah sich um. Es handelte sich offenbar um ein Büro, denn der große Schreibtisch war voller Papiere, Dokumente etc.

"Wie ich sehe, bist du endlich aufgewacht?", hörte er den Mann hinter sich fragen.

Angesprochener drehte sich um und nickte leicht, während er sein Gegenüber musterte.

Der Mann war um die 1,85 groß und hatte kurze, braune Haare. Aus einem angenehmen Gesicht blickten ihn zwei amüsierte, braune Augen an; er war wohl so um die Mitte dreißig.

"Na, hab ich die Musterung bestanden?", witzelte der Ältere.

Aber der Gryffindor ging gar nicht darauf ein; stattdessen stellte er nun ebenfalls eine Frage.

"Wo bin hier? Und wer sind Sie?" Er hatte ziemlich schroff geklungen, das war ihm klar, aber so langsam wollte er wirklich wissen, was eigentlich passiert war.

Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des fremden Mannes und er seufzte, ehe er sich in einem der großen Sessel fallen ließ.

"Setz dich doch bitte.", bat er den Kleineren.

Dieser folgte der Anweisung und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, ebenfalls in einem großen Sessel. Dann schaute er gespannt auf den Anderen und fühlte wieder diese Geborgenheit, die ein Gewitter ihm vermittelte. Allerdings war er sich sicher, das draußen die Sonne schien; es hing wohl mit dem Mann zusammen, der nun verzweifelt nach Worten suchte.

"Zuerst, meinen Namen werde ich dir erst gleich verraten, sonst lässt du mich vielleicht nicht ausreden.", begann er dann schließlich. Dass er verwirrt angesehen wurde, ignorierte er.

"Nun, wie soll ich sagen? Wir haben uns im Sommer ... kennengelernt und du bist hierher gezogen. Du hast einiges erfahren, was dich anfangs ziemlich verwirrt hat, aber du bist dann ziemlich schnell damit fertiggeworden und hast es akzeptiert... Nun ja, in der Kurzform: Als die Ferien zuende waren und du wieder zur Schule musstest, haben wir uns alle darauf geeinigt, dir und ... noch jemanden das Gedächtnis zu verändern, sodass ihr beide alles, was in den Ferien passiert ist, vergessen habt und euch stattdessen an ganz normale Ferien erinnert."

An dieser Stelle wollte der Schwarzhaarige entsetzt auffahren, wurde aber von nur einem Blick seines Gegenübers zum Schweigen gebracht. Grummelnd setzte er sich wieder hin.

"Dies hatte einen sehr wichtigen Grund! Denn wenn Dumbledore herausgefunden hätte, was passiert ist, dann wären wir alle mittlerweile in großer Gefahr. Da du aber deine Okklumentik-Künste noch nicht richtig beherrscht hast, war es notwendig, dein Gedächtnis zu ändern. Das des Anderen haben wir auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin manipuliert... wieso, das wirst du gleich wieder wissen. Denn ich werde dir deine Erinnerungen gleich zurückgeben."

Wieder wurde er von dem Jüngeren unterbrochen, der nun zornig fragte:

"Und wofür? Nur, um sie mir dann nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder wegzunehmen? Vergessen Sies!"

Der Braunhaarige hob beruhigend die Hände und sprach schnell weiter:

"Das wird dann nicht mehr nötig sein, hörst du? Denn du beherrscht die Kunst der Okklumentik und noch so einige andere Dinge nun vollkommen perfekt. Du hast doch sicherlich bemerkt, dass bei Gewitter etwas seltsames mit dir geschieht, oder?"

Der andere schnaubte, wurde aber ignoriert.

"In diesen Momenten erwachte dein wahres Wesen immer ein Stückchen mehr. Immer dann, wenn dein Unterbewusstsein die Kontrolle über dich gewann, lerntest du weiter mit deinen neuen Kräften umzugehen; sie zu kontrollieren. Leider dauert so etwas seine Zeit, aber vor drei Tagen bist du dann vollkommen erwacht und ich musste dich aus Hogwarts herausholen. Du hast sicher gespürt, dass etwas die Kontrolle über dich übernommen hat; nun ja, das war ich. Entschuldige bitte, aber das ließ sich nicht vermeiden."

Leicht geschockt saß der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Platz und musste diese Informationen erst einmal verdauen. Das war doch ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Aber komischerweise, störte ihn an der Erzählung nicht, das der Schulleiter offenbar böse war und jemand an seinem Gedächtnis herumgepfuscht hatte.

Nein, das alles war ja noch in Ordnung...aber hatte der Mann da gerade tatsächlich 'vor drei Tagen' gesagt?

Laut wiederholte er seine Frage und wartete auf eine Antwort, die auch prompt kam:

"Genau, vor drei Tagen. Denn du hast ganze drei Tage durchgeschlafen um dich zu erholen, mein Kleiner."

Oookay...auf das 'Kleiner' ging er lieber gar nicht erst ein. Aber nun hatte er zumindest einen Grund dafür, weshalb er sich schmutzig gefühlt hatte und seine Haare fettig gewesen waren.

Was aber noch komischer war, war dass er dem Mann glaubte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, ihm vertrauen zu können. Und auf sein Gefühl konnte er sich eigentlich immer verlassen. Also, warum nicht auch jetzt? Außerdem war ihm so, als hätte er sich schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden. Nur wusste er im Moment nicht, wann und wieso.

Leicht lächelnd sah er auf und direkt in zwei braune Augen, die ihn warm anblickten. In diesem Moment, kam er sich vor, als wäre er nach Hause gekommen...

Leise sagte er:

"Ich glaube Ihnen. Es ist zwar seltsam, aber daran kann ich nichts ändern. Würden Sie mir nun bitte Ihren Namen verraten?"

"Nun gut, wenn du es so willst. Mein Name ist Tom Salazar Slytherin..."

Einen Moment war es vollkommen still in dem Büro, als plötzlich ein leises Kichern zu hören war. Verwirrt sah Tom den Anderen an, welcher sich nicht mehr einbekam. Er wollte sich gerade Sorgen machen, als...

"Irgendwie hab ich es geahnt. Es war ja klar, dass du Voldemort bist. Dieser Tag hat ja schon so verrückt angefangen, also warum soll er nicht auch so enden?"

Während er dies sagte, wischte er sich ein paar Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. Tom war wirklich froh, dass er das alles so gut aufgenommen hatte.

"Nun, wollen wir dann dafür sorgen, dass du deine Erinnerungen wieder bekommst, oder lieber erst morgen? Denn das wird alles auf dich einbrechen und du wirst dann wieder für ein paar Stunden bewusstlos sein, damit dein Unterbewusstsein das alles verarbeiten kann."

Der Kleinere dachte kurz nach, entschied sich dann aber dafür, es noch heute hinter sich zu bringen. Also standen beide auf und stellten sich voreinander.

Tom legte ihm seine Hände an die Schläfen und Beide schlossen für einige Minuten die Augen. Als der Braunhaarige seine dann wieder öffnete, klappte der Jüngere zusammen und wurde schnell von Tom aufgefangen. Dieser trug ihn schließlich wieder in sein Zimmer.

Er hoffte nur, dass alles gut ging...

* * *

Das wars!

würd gern eure Meinung wissen...

bye, wölfin


	4. Erinnerungen Teil 1

So, hier is das nächste chap!

Danke für die lieben Reviews von: geli-chan, Salazar Azrael Slytherin, Minnilein, little Nightowl kekse verteil

Auch hier möchte ich anmerken, dass ich es toll finde, dass zumindest 4 von 141 Leuten, die das letzte Chap gelesen haben, ein Kommi dagelassen haben...das spornt wirklich zum weiterschreiben an!

**Warnung:** **Rape **und** Kindesmisshandlung! **Nichts für zarte Gemüter!

**Info:** Dieses Pitel und die nächsten sind ein kompletter Flashback und handelt von...nein...schließlich will ich euch ja net zu viel verraten! lach

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Erinnerungen** **Teil 1**

_Flashback_

Als Harry vorsichtig seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, hörte man deutlich, wie eine dicke Stahlkette klirrte. In der Stille, die hier unten herrschte, schallte dieses Geräusch unnatürlich laut wieder und der Schwarzhaarige hätte sich die Ohren zugehalten, hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt.

Doch die hatte er nicht...

Dennoch versuchte er eine beqemere Position zu finden, aber da die Kette ihm nicht wirklich viel Freiraum ließ, sank er seufzend wieder in seine ursprüngliche zurück.

Mit einem Wimmern wurde ihm klar, dass dies keine so gute Idee gewesen war; er saß an der kalten Steinwand gelehnt auf dem genauso kalten und blanken Boden und dies tat seinem schmerzendem Rücken gar nicht gut.

An die Schmerzen in seinem Hintern wollte er erst gar nicht denken.

Mit leerem Blick starrte er in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit um sich herum und strich geistesabwesend mit einer Hand über die Fessel aus kaltem Stahl, die eng um seinen Hals lag und ihm das Atmen erschwerte.

Vernon hatte ihm diese kurz nach Ferienbeginn umgelegt und ihn zusätlich noch mit einer zentimeterdicken Stahlkette an die Wand gekettet, wie einen Hund. Sein Onkel hatte sich damit erklärt, dass er nicht wolle, dass 'dieses Potterbalg sich frei in seinem Haus bewegt!'.

In etwa so hatte er sich ausgedrückt und seinem Neffen nebenbei in den Magen geboxt.

Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle, als er daran dachte.

Jedoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zum Anfang der Ferien wanderten, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Wie naiv war er gewesen, zu glauben, dass diese Ferien besser werden würden, als Vernon ihm schon am Bahnhof erzählt hatte, dass Petunia eine Kreutzfahrt gewonnen und Dudley mitgenommen hatte.

Er war so erleichtert gewesen, wenigstens einmal den Sticheleien und Prügeln durch seinen Cousin zu entgehen, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sein Onkel ihn schadenfroh ansah und mit seinen Blicken geradezu auszog.

Als sie im Ligusterweg angekommen waren, verlief erst alles so wie immer und er hatte noch keine Ahnung gehabt, in was für eine Hölle er sich begab, als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss und seelenruhig mit ansah, wie sein Koffer in dem kleinem Schrank unter der Treppe verstaut wurde.

Er bemerkte die ungeduldigen Blicke, die Vernon ihm verstohlen zuwarf, vermochte sie aber nicht zu deuten. Erst als dieser ihn brutal am Arm fasste und zur Kellertür zog, wurde er misstrauisch. Irgendetwas lief nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, doch damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, was genau eigentlich falsch lief.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei war er die Kellertreppe hinunter gefallen, da Dursley ihm einen harten Stoß verpasst hatte. Als er unten angekommen war und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrappelte, war die Tür schon geschlossen und Dunkelheit herrschte in dem stickigen Raum.

Als Vernon dann am nächstem Tag mit einem schweren Beutel und einer Lampe in der Hand in den Keller gekommen war, hatte sich eine leise Hoffnung in sein Herz geschlichen, dass er nun wieder hier raus käme. Aber diese war schneller verpufft, als er Quidditsch hätte sagen können.

Den Beutel in die Ecke werfend und die Lampe auf eine alte Komode stellend, war sein Onkel auf ihn zugewalzt gekommen und hatte ihm erstmal kräftig ins Gesicht geschlagen. Dann hatte er ihn gegen die Wand gepresst und die Kleider vom Leib gerissen.

Er war viel zu verblüfft gewesen, als das er hätte reagieren können. Als Vernon dann aber damit begann ihn zu berühren und Sachen zu flüstern, wie 'Ab heute bist du meine persönliche Hure' und 'Du willst es doch auch', wehrte er sich.

Oder zumindest versuchte er es, hatte aber gegen seinen Onkel keine Chance, der ihn schließlich auf brutalste Art vergewaltigte. Als er sich dann aus ihm zurückzog, schlug er ihm noch einmal kräftig mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht, so dass er ohnmächtig wurde.

Dass erste was er gefühlt hatte, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, waren die Schmerzen gewesen. Das zweite war etwas eiskaltes, dass sich an seinen Hals schmiegte.

Als es dann auch noch rasselte, als er sich bewegte, war er sich sicher, dass sein Onkel ihn an die Wand gekettet hatte!

Verzweifelt versuchte er nun, nicht mehr an die ersten Tage zu denken, stattdessen tauchte das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore vor seinem innerem Auge auf und ein Hass stieg in ihm empor, wie er ihn nicht einmal für Voldemort empfand.

Denn ER war schuld daran, dass er das hier durchmachen musste, ER hatte ihn hierher geschickt. Er und niemand sonst.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, wielange er schon hier unten saß und auf seinen Tod wartete. Es könnten Tage, Wochen, ja sogar Monate sein; er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Aber genau aus diesem Grund glaubte er nicht mehr an Rettung. Ihm war nicht klar, wann genau ihn diese Hoffnungslosigkeit befallen hatte; vielleicht bei der dritten, vierten, fünften Vergewaltigung durch seinen Onkel?

Er wusste es nicht, denn einerseits hatte er nach dem achten Mal aufgehört zu zählen, andererseits war es ihm einfach nur egal. Er hatte sich in sich zurückgezogen, um seinen schmerzenden Körper nicht mehr spüren zu müssen und die Schändung desselbigen ebensowenig.

Harry krampfte sich zusammen, als er von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. Wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seit gestern nichts mehr zu trinken bekommen hatte.

Trotzdem hätte er alles dafür getan, nichts zu bekommen. Nicht auf diese Weise!

Denn jedes Mal wenn Vernon ihn vergewaltigte, brachte er ihm ein Glas Wasser mit. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich jedes Mal gedemütigter, wenn er gierig danach griff.

Er kam sich jedes Mal schäbiger und billiger vor, denn in seinen Augen war das Wasser Vernons Bezahlung an ihn. Und ganz genau so, war es auch gedacht...

Als Vernon Dursley wenig später den Keller betrat, fand er seinen Neffen genauso wie immer vor. Apathisch vor sich hin blickend und nackt im eigenem Dreck sitzend.

Ein schmutziges Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes, der mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Walross hatte, als mit einem Menschen.

Voller Vorfreude ging er auf sein persönliche Hure zu und zog ihn an den Haaren nach oben. Dabei störte es ihn nicht, das die Kette sein Opfer würgte und am Luft holen hinderte.

Mit panischem Blick sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an und zog sich dann wieder in sein innerstes zurück, um dem zu entgehen, was jetzt kommen würde.

So bemerkte er kaum, dass die Stahlkette von seinem Hals gelöst und er in die Mitte des Raumes gezogen wurde. Erst dann entledigte sein Onkel sich seiner Hose und drang, wie immer ohne Vorbereitung brutal in ihn ein.

Ein Wimmern ließ Vernon nur noch fester in ihn stoßen; egal wie sehr Harry sich von der Realität löste, die Schmerzen spürte er trotzdem und sein Peiniger wusste das schamlos auszunutzen.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten ergoss er sich schließlich in seinen Neffen und beobachtete zufrieden und mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen, wie sich sein Sperma mit dem Blut vermischte, dass über die wunden Schenkel seines Opfers lief.

Wieder angezogen, verfrachtete er den wimmernden Jungen wieder an seinen alten Platz und befestigte die Ketten wieder. Nicht das er in der Lage wäre zu fliehen, dachte Vernon gehässig.

Er sah das Glas Wasser, dass neben ihm auf dem Boden stand nachdenklich an und stieß es dann mit dem Fuß um, sodass das kostbare Nass sich ausbreitete und ungenutzt durch die Ritzen im Boden sickerte.

Dies alles wurde von entsetzten Grünen Augen beobachtet, die sich vor Verzweiflung dunkel färbten.

Schadenfroh kichernd verließ das Walross den Keller und ließ ein schluchzendes Bündel Elend zurück, das bald darauf in eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.

Doch was Vernon nicht wusste, war dass noch in derselben Nacht etwas in seinem Haus passieren würde, von dem er niemals etwas erfahren würde...

_Nachts im Keller:_

Der geschändete Junge war immer noch bewusstlos, als plötzlich die Luft anfing zu flimmern und sich an einer Stelle verdichtete. Die Luft schien zu brennen, bis sich ein Tor bildete, dass nun mitten in dem kleinem Raum stand.

Das Tor selber war nicht besonders groß, ca. 1,80 hoch und 1 Meter breit. Dafür waren die Verzierungen am Rand umso schöner. Es waren ineinander verschlungene Zeichen, die nicht von Menschen stammten.

Der Durchgang bestand aus silbernem Rauch, der nicht preisgab, was sich am anderem Ende befand. Er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten und erhellte den dunklen Raum.

Selbst dem überzeugtestem Muggel würde sofort klar sein, dass dieses Tor durch und durch magisch war.

Durch dieses gelangten nun zwei, in Umhänge gehüllte Personen in den schäbigen Keller.

Stirnrunzelnd sahen sie sich um und entdeckten den Angeketteten. Sofort lief einer von ihnen auf diesen zu und sank neben ihm auf die Knie.

Fassunglos ließ er seinen Blick über den Schwarzhaarigen gleiten und entfernte mit einem Wink seiner Hand den ganzen Dreck. Mit einem weiterem löste er die Fesseln.

Als der Bewusstlose nun vornüber kippte, fing der Fremde ihn geschickt auf und hob ihn auf seine Arme.

Während er den eiskalten Jungen in seine Decke wickelte, trat der Andere auf ihn zu und sah entsetzt in das blasse und eingefallene Gesicht.

Leise flüsterte er:

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet für ihn einmal Mitleid empfinden könnte, aber es ist so. Wir sollten gehen, Devon wartet schon."

Zustimmend nickte sein Gegenüber, wobei ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte und wütende rote Augen zum Vorschein kamen. Doch dies störte ihn nicht sonderlich.

Stattdessen erwiderte er:

"Der Kleine ist eiskalt, nimm ihn und bring ihn nach Slytherin Manor. Lass ihn sofort von Devon untersuchen! Aber vergiss nicht mir Bellatrix Lestrange her zu schicken. Schließlich darf ja nicht auffallen, dass wir 'Harry Potter' entführt haben."

Damit überreichte er seine viel zu leichte Last an den Anderen und sah zu, wie dieser durch das Tor trat.

Wütend sah er sich um; wie konnte es dieser verdammte Muggel wagen, seinem Kleinem so wehzutun. Das würde er büßen, aber jetzt noch nicht, sonst würde der alte Tattergreis nur misstrauisch werden.

Also wartete er darauf, das sein Tränkemeister ihm diese Verräterin brachte, damit er ihre Strafe zuende führen konnte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde jemand durch das Tor gestoßen. Wimmernd kam sie auf dem harten Boden auf, was den Mann nur zum Grinsen brachte.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und genoss den Anblick, als sie angsterfüllt vor ihm zurückwich und dabei über den dreckigen Boden krabbelte.

Leise lachend sagte er:

"Was ist los? Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir, oder etwa doch? Befürchtest du etwa ich würde dich noch weiter mit dem Cruciatus foltern?"

Bella wimmerte und kroch noch weiter von ihm weg, bis sie schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand stieß und die kalten Ketten fühlen konnte. Sie saß nun genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte, nämlich an dem Platz, an dem Harry vor kurzem noch angekettet war.

"Nun, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich habe mir etwas viel schlimmeres für dich ausgedacht, du elende Verräterin! Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich würde nicht dahinterkommen, dass du für Dumbledore spionierst? Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Die Spionin erwiderte nichts, sah ihn nur aus hasserfüllten Augen an, aber das reichte ihm. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren die Fesseln wieder befestigt und Bellatrix quietschte erschrocken auf.

Damit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet, doch der Rotäugige war noch nicht fertig mir ihr...

Als er dann kurz darauf durch das Tor verschwand und dieses sich auflöste, sodass niemand je erfahren würde, dass es hier gestanden hatte, saß in dem Keller wieder ein nackter, verletzter Junge, der genauso aussah wie Harry Potter.

Vernon würde die Illusion nicht auffallen, er würde weitermachen wie bisher. Nur in den ersten Tagen würde er sich wundern, woher der Junge plötzlich die Kraft hatte, sich wieder wehren zu wollen...

* * *

so...das wars...wir sehen uns dann erst ab dem 20. wieder!

hoffe auf Kommis!

wink

bye, wölfin


	5. Erinnerungen Teil 2

Huhu!

wink

bin wieder dahaaaa...

und ich muss mich gleich entschuldigen, da ich für Neue Familie-Neues Leben nicht weitergeschrieben habe...

aber bevor ihr mich jetzt schlagt, ich hab mit meiner Schwester (MoniMahoni) einen Zweiteiler angefangen...der erste teil is auch schon fertisch...muss nur noch abgetippt werden...bähh

danke für die Kommis von: geli-chan, Salazar Azrael Slytherin, KleineSchwesterOrion, Carika und Minnilein!

euch ein eis zur Abkühlung hinhalt

* * *

**Erinnerungen Teil 2**

Flashback

In Slytherin Manor angekommen, wurde Severus schon von Devon Zabini, einem Heiler erwartet. Dieser warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den, immer noch bewusstlosen Jungen und bedeutete dem Tränkemeister dann, ihm zu folgen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln und weitausgreifenden Schritten eilte er die Gänge entlang und steuerte zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu. Vor dieser blieb er dann kurz stehen und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick über die Schulter, dass Severus ihm gefolgt war.

Dann öffnete er die Tür und die Beiden betraten das gemütlich eingerichtete Zimmer, welches in den Farben Grün und Schwarz gehalten war. Jedoch hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Blick für die geschmackvolle Einrichtung übrig.

Der Tränkemeister hatte den Jungen auf das Bett gelegt und trat nun einen Schritt zurück, damit der Heiler genügend Platz hatte, um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen.

Während Devon also um den Verletzten herumwuselte, betrachtete Sev eben diesen sorgenvoll. Er kannte sich nicht besonders gut in der Heilmagie aus, dennoch erkannte er, dass der Kleine in keiner guten Verfassung war.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Zabini immer noch beschäftigt war, klopfte es leise an der Tür und Tom steckte seinen Kopf durch diese, ehe er langsam hereinkam.

Sein Blick haftete an dem Schwarzhaarigen, der schon deutlich besser aussah, seitdem er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte; Devon hatte die äußeren Wunden schon geheilt.

Dennoch fragte er:

"Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Heiler richtete sich auf, da er sich über seinen Patienten gebeugt hatte, und drehte sich seufzend zu seinem Lord um.

"Nun, ich konnte alle Verletzungen heilen, und das waren nicht gerade wenige. Anscheinend wurde er regelmäßig geschlagen und auch...nun...er wurde auch ziemlich oft vergewaltigt. Dazu ist er vollkommen unterernährt und mit dem Trinkwasser hat man bei ihm wohl auch gespart. Nun, dies kann ich durch Magie nicht ändern...das einzige was er tun muss, ist wieder regelmäßig zu essen. Dass er in nächster Zeit viel trinken wird, ist denke ich, selbstverständlich. Aber wie sein seelischer Zustand ist...das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen."

Er sah auf und in zwei blasse Gesichter, die ihn entsetzt anstarrten.

Schließlich nickte Tom und sagte:

"Danke, Devon."

Dieser wusste, dass er nun entlassen war, erwiderte aber trotzdem:

"Ich werde in zwei Tagen noch einmal kommen und sehen, wie es ihm geht."

Dann verbeugte er sich noch einmal zum Abschied, nickte Severus kurz zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

Kurz herrschte Stille in dem Zimmer und die beiden Männer sahen auf den blassen Jungen.

"Glaubst du, er wird es gut aufnehmen?" Fragend sah Severus seinen Freund an.

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe einfach darauf...Aber bevor ich ihm alles erzähle, muss er erstmal wieder halbwegs auf dem Damm sein."

Daraufhin setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und strich dem Schlafendem eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sanft fuhr er die Blitznarbe nach und erhob sich dann wieder.

"Komm, wir sollten schlafen gehen.", sagte er heiser und verließ, gefolgt von Sev, das Zimmer.

----

Als Harry Stunden später aufwachte, war es bereits Nachmittag.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, kniff sie aber gleich darauf wieder zu, da ihn das helle Sonnenlicht blendete. Nun wusste er wenigstens, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Grummelnd presste er sein Gesicht in die weichen, herrlich frisch duftenden Kissen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Er wusste nur noch, dass es ein Alptraum der übelsten Sorte gewesen war, aber irgendwie entzog sich ihm die Erinnerung immer kurz bevor er sie schnappen konnte.

Langsam dämmerte er wieder weg, bis er plötzlich glaubte, ein Geräusch zu hören, dass ihn schlagartig aller positiven Gedanken beraubte und nur noch Platz für Angst, Schmerz und Resignation ließ.

Schon saß er aufrecht im Bett und sah sich panisch um; fand aber nicht das, was er zu finden befürchtet hatte.

Das, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte...

Es war ein Klirren gewesen...

Das Klirren von Ketten...

Von dicken Stahlketten...

Von dicken Stahlketten, die ihn an der Wand hielten...

Von dicken Stahlketten, solchen mit denen Vernon ihn...

NEIN!

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß er senkrecht auf dem Bett, während die Geschehenisse der letzten Wochen auf ihn einprasselten.

Schmerzhaft wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keinen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Es war schlimmer...

Er war in einem Alptraum gefangen...

Ein Alptraum, aus dem er ohne Hilfe nie wieder entkommen würde...

Die grünen Augen verloren ihren panischen Ausdruck und wurden leer. Selbst das letzte Strahlen wich aus ihnen, bis sie so leblos waren, wie die einer Puppe.

Langsam sank der gebrochene Junge in die Kissen zurück und rollte sich dann zusammen. Schützend legte er die Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine und starrte einfach nur vor sich hin.

Er war gefangen in der Dunkelheit, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte und wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen.

Denn diese Dunkelheit gab ihm Vergessen. Es war kalt und einsam dort, aber wenigstens musste er nicht andauernd an IHN und das, was er GETAN hatte, denken.

So ließ er sich fallen...

...aber er rechnete nicht damit, aufgefangen zu werden.

Nur eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine eingefallene Wange und verschwand unbeachtet auf dem Kopfkissen.

----

Währenddessen saßen im Arbeitszimmer des Hausherren drei Männer, die sich lautstark berieten, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

"Nein, vergiss es, Tom!"

"Verdammt, Severus! Was ist so schwer daran, ihm ein bisschen Blut abzunehmen? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so zimperlich.", rief der Dunkle Lord ärgerlich.

Er verstand einfach nicht, warum der Tränkemeister sich standhaft weigerte, dem Jungen Blut abzunehmen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste mal, das er sowas tat!

Doch Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Eindringlich sah er seinen langjährigen Freund an.

"Ich werde das nicht ohne sein Einverständnis machen, hörst du? Versteh doch, Dumbledore hat immer nur über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, ihn nie in irgendwelche Entscheidungen mit einbezogen! Willst du, dass er, kaum das er hier ist, denkt hier wäre es genauso? Das er von einer Hölle in die nächste gekommen wäre?"

Tom sah beschämt weg, daran hatte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht.

Lucius Malfoy, dritter im Bunde, saß nur in seinem Sessel, nippte an seinem Tee und lauschte gespannt. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Severus ihrem Meister wiedersprach.

Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille in dem Raum und die Männer hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann stand Sev schließlich auf.

"Ich werd mal nach ihm sehen. Er müsste eigentlich bald aufwachen."

Damit verschwand er aus dem Arbeitszimmer und lief durch die unzähligen Gänge von Slytherin Manor.

Nur gut, dass er schon so oft hier gewesen war und sich dementsprechend gut auskannte. Ansonsten hätte er sich wohl schon nach zwei Minuten hoffnungslos verirrt.

Vor Harrys Zimmertür stoppte er und klopfte leise an. Als er, wie zu erwarten war, keine Antwort bekam, trat er einfach ein.

Sein Blick wanderte sofort zu der Gestalt in dem großem Bett, die in der Embryonalstellung dalag. Als er um das Bett herumging, um dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht zu sehen, erschrack er.

Denn der Junge hatte die Augen offen, doch trotz dem sie direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren, sahen sie doch durch ihn hindurch. Es war, als würde Harry ihn gar nicht richtig wahrnehmen.

Jedoch war es nicht das, was den Tränkemeister erschreckt hatte, sondern der Ausdruck in den Smaragden.

Denn dieser war vollkommen leer. Auch das Strahlen und die Lebensfreude waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Es war, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und fragte leise:

"Harry?"

Der Gryffindor reagierte nicht.

"Harry, kannst du mich hören? Ich bin es, Professor Snape."

Immer noch keine Reaktion; Sev machte sich allmählich Sorgen. Er wollte ihm helfen, aber wenn der Junge keinerlei Lebenszeichen von sich gab... Noch einmal versuchte er es.

"Wir haben dich von deinen Verwandten weggeholt, hörst du? Und du wirst nie wieder dorthin zurückmüssen! Das versprech ich dir."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, denn sein ehemaliger Hassschüler Nr.1 hatte sich keinen Milimeter bewegt.

Unverändert lag er da und starrte ins Leere.

Sevs Augen wurden weich und sanft fuhr er ihm duch die Haare. Dabei flüsterte er leise:

"Was hat dir dieses Monster nur angetan, mein Kleiner, hmm?"

Langsam stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer wieder, um zurück zu den andern Beiden zu gehen.

So bekam er nicht mit, wie sich der Junge in dem großem Bett regte und ihm hinterhersah.

Man konnte sogar einen beinahe dankbaren Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen, ehe die Dunkelheit ihn wieder übermannte.

Irgendwann war er dann in einen, von grausamen Bildern durchzogenen Schlaf gefallen, der nicht gerade zur Besserung seines Zustandes beitrug.

Sein Unterbewusstsein wollte die schrecklichen Geschehnisse verarbeiten, da er sich aber fast schon mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrte, sich daran zu erinnern, gelang es nicht. Stattdessen wurde es noch schlimmer.

Als er schließlich nassgeschwitzt und mit einem panischem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht aufwachte, keuchte er laut, als hätte er einen Marathonlauf hinter sich.

Allmählich beruhigte sein Atem sich wieder, als er registrierte, dass er in Sicherheit war. Zumindest vorerst.

Ängstlich sag er sich in dem dunklem Zimmer um, versuchte nicht zu viel in die undeutlichen Umrisse der Möbel hineinzuinterpretieren.

Er lag schon eine Weile so da und lauschte der Stille, als auf einmal eine Turmuhr in der Nähe zwei Uhr morgens schlug. Dieses Geräusch erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er sich ruckartig aufsetzte und minutenlang in dieser Stellung verharrte, immer auf verdächtige Geräusche lauschend.

Und von diesen gab es reichlich; die Eule, die draußen vor dem Fenster schuhute; die Äste, die der Wind ans Fenster schlug; das laute Ticken einer Uhr, die sich irgendwo im Zimmer befinden musste.

All diese kleinen, in der Stille aber umso lauteren, Geräusche, machten ihn wahnsinnig. Schließlich war ER immer in der Dunkelheit zu ihm gekommen, die kleine Lampe hatte nicht wirklich etwas gegen sie ausrichten können.

Dazu kam noch, dass er schon immer Angst im Dunkeln gehabt hatte. Besonders dann, wenn er zuvor aus einem Alptraum erwacht war. Denn nie hatte ihn jemand danach liebevoll in den Arm genommen. Nie hatte ihm jemand zugeflüstert, dass es nur ein Traum war, dass alles gut werden würde.

Nie hatte ihm jemand die Angst genommen...

Als es ihm dann schließlich zuviel wurde, strampelte er die Decke weg und schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand. Den Schwindel, der ihn erfasste, nicht beachtend, stand er langsam auf und schlang sich die Decke um den mageren Körper.

Darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, ging er langsam auf die Ecke zu, die sich am weitesten von der Tür entfernt befand. Dort setzte er sich hastig hin, hatte mit heftiger Übelkeit zu kämpfen.

Nachdem diese halbwegs abgeklungen war, legte er sich hin und drängte sich, so gut es ging, in die Ecke. Dabei zog er die Decke enger um sich, wollte kein Körperteil für andere sichtbar haben. Selbst sein Gesicht sah man kaum noch.

So schlimm wie jetzt war sein Angstanfall nach einem Alptraum noch nie gewesen, aber er hatte schreckliches erlebt und befand sich zudem in einem völlig fremden Haus.

Bibbernd, ob des kalten Bodens, rollte er sich wie ein Igel ein. Denn wie ein Igel, wollte er so wenig Angriffsfläche bieten, wie möglich.

----

Als Tom und Severus am nächstem Morgen das Zimmer betraten, um nach ihrem 'Sorgenkind' zu sehen, erlebten sie einen Schock.

Denn der Junge lag nicht in seinem Bett und die Bettdecke war verschwunden, was sie aber gar nicht so richtig bemerkten.

Unruhig sahen die beiden Männer sich an, bevor Sev ins Badezimmer stürzte, um zu sehen, ob er vielleicht dort war. Es war unwahrscheinlich, aber immerhin...

Tom währenddessen sah sich genauer in dem Zimmer um, und entdeckte den Schwarzhaarigen dann unter seiner Decke in einer Ecke gekauert. Anscheinend schlief er.

"Sev!", schrie er und eilte auf den Jungen zu.

Als Gerufener wieder ins Zimmer trat, sah er gerade wie sein Meister sich über Harry beugte und langsam aus dem Deckenhaufen schälte. Schnell lief er auf ihn zu und berührte die Stirn des Schlafenden. Sie war unnatürlich heiß.

Erschrocken sah er den Anderen an und sagte:

"Ich hole Devon! Er muss sich den Kleinen ansehen."

Schon lief er aus dem Zimmer.

Tom legte seine viel zu leichte Last auf dem Bett ab und fühlte nun ebenfalls seine Temperatur. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, nun verstand er, warum Sev so schnell losgerannt war.

Kurz darauf kam dieser mit dem Heiler wieder, welcher sich sofort seinem Patienten widmete.

Einige Zauber und Tränke später, drehte er sich dann seufzend zu den beiden Zauberern um, welche ihn schon gespannt ansahen.

"Nun, er war stark unterkühlt und hatte schlimmes Fieber. Außerdem war er nahe daran, sich eine Lungenentzündung einzufangen. Das konnte ich aber, Slytherin sei Dank, verhindern und das Fieber ist auch wieder verschwunden. Lasst ihn am besten nicht mehr allein, wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert."

Dann zauberte er dem Jungen noch einen frischen Pyjama an, deckte ihn zu und verschwand mit einer Verbeugung.

Der dunkle Lord setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich dem Schwarzhaarigem eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während er tief seufzte.

Sev stand immer noch an derselben Stelle, wie vorher auch schon und sah nachdenklich auf den Jungen, der nun wieder ein wenig Farbe bekam. Leise murmelte er:

"Wieso hast du dich in der Ecke verkrochen? Vor was hattest du solche Angst, dass du aus deinem Bett geflüchtet bist?"

Doch nur Tom hörte ihn und der verletzte Junge, in dem viel zu großem Bett, antwortete nicht, da er wieder in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt gefangen war.

* * *

Und, was sagt ihr?

Hat sich das Warten gelohnt? g

freu mich über jegliche Art von Kommi...

bye, wölfin


	6. Erinnerungen Teil 3

So, hier kommt das nächste Chapi...

danke für die lieben Reviews von: geli-chan, minnilein, KleineSchwesterOrion, Mmmel, little Nightowl und Carika!

so, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Erinnerungen Teil 3**

_Flashback_

Wie von Zabini angeordnet ließen sie Harry nun nicht mehr allein, immer war entweder Tom oder Severus bei ihm. Sie wollten nicht riskieren, dass sich so etwas noch mal wiederholte.

Es war abends und der dunkle Lord saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und las ein Buch. Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde hatte er den Tränkemeister abgelöst, welcher sich wahrscheinlich nun wieder in einem seiner geliebten Labore befand.

Er war so vertieft in sein Buch, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie sich der Junge in dem Bett langsam rührte und schließlich aufwachte.

Dieser hatte sogleich das Gefühl, als würde sein Schädel explodieren, so starke Kopfschmerzen hatte er. Gequält aufstöhnend barg er den Kopf in seinen Händen und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen.

Dieses Stöhnen riss Tom dann endlich aus seiner Versunkenheit und ließ ihn zu der anderen Seite des Zimmers sehen. Als er erkannte, dass der Schwarzhaarige endlich aufgewacht war, stand er schnell auf, legte das Buch weg und lief zu ihm herüber.

Dabei war er absichtlich etwas lauter, damit der Kleine sich nicht erschrak. Verwirrt sah er, dass er offensichtlich starke Kopfschmerzen hatte und erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass Zabini etwas davon gesagt hatte, dass die vielen Tränke Nebenwirkungen haben könnten.

Anscheinend war dies eine davon.

Schnell rief er eine Hauselfe und befahl ihr, einen Anti-Kopfschmerz-Trank zu besorgen, welchen er Sekunden später schon in der Hand hielt. Hauselfen waren wirklich sehr schnelle Geschöpfe.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und berührte Harry sachte an der Schulter. Dass dieser selbst bei so einer kleinen Berührung zusammenzuckte, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Leise sprach er ihn an:

"Harry? Hab keine Angst, hier tut dir niemand was. Ich habe hier einen Trank gegen deine Kopfschmerzen, willst du ihn?

Langsam zog der Kleine die Hände von seinem Gesicht und seine leeren, grünen Augen wurden sichtbar. Musternd sah er den Mann vor sich an, genau wie die rötliche Flüssigkeit in der Phiole, die dieser ihm hinhielt. Seine Gedanken rasten.

Sollte er den Trank annehmen und dabei riskieren, Gift zu sich zu nehmen?

Oder sollte er lieber diesen unerträglichen Kopfschmerz weiterhin aushalten?

Da musste er nicht lange überlegen.

Schnell streckte er eine Hand aus, griff sich die Phiole, entkorkte sie und trank den Inhalt mit einem Schluck. Anschließend schüttelte er sich; noch widerlicher gings kaum noch.

Aber, oh Wunder; er fiel nicht plötzlich tot um. Stattdessen verschwand der Schmerz in sekundenschnelle und er atmete befreit auf. Er bemerkte kaum, wie ihm ein leises Danke entschlüpfte.

Tom jedoch bemerkte es sehr wohl und ein ehrliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Es wunderte ihn schon ein bisschen, dass er den Trank so einfach genommen hatte, aber er wollte sich lieber nicht beschweren.

Immer noch lächelnd sah er, wie Harrys Miene sich nun wieder verschloss, genau wie seine Augen. Gleichgültig sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.

Tom war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon erkannt hatte, wer er war. Allerdings gab ihm die leise Frage, die er nun stellte, Aufschluss darüber.

"Wirst du es nun endlich zu Ende bringen?"

Geschockt sah der dunkle Lord den Jungen vor sich an; wollte nicht glauben, was er da gerade eben gehört hatte. Doch wenn er es genau betrachtete, konnte er ihn sogar verstehen. Zuviel war ihm schon angetan worden, als das er weiter würde Leben wollen.

Sanft den Kopf schüttelnd, erwiderte er:

"Hätte ich das gewollt, dann hätte ich dich bei deinem Onkel gelassen, Harry. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich dich mit Freuden getötet, das gebe ich ehrlich zu, aber nun nicht mehr. Denn es hat sich einiges verändert."

An dieser Stelle fuhr er sich seufzend durch die Haare, wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Sollte er einfach damit herausplatzen, oder es doch lieber behutsam angehen?

"Warum?"

Diese leise gestellte Frage riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Überrascht hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt in zwei Smaragde, die ihn ansahen. Ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die Neugierde erkannte, die in ihnen herrschte.

Es gab also doch noch Hoffnung...

Leicht räusperte er sich und fing dann zu erklären an:

"Du musst wissen, ich bin nicht immer so herz- und gefühllos gewesen, wie in den letzten Jahren. Ich konnte auch Lieben. Und wie sehr ich geliebt habe... Ich war verheiratet, und zwar mit einer wunderbaren Frau. Sie hieß Aylin und war etwas ganz besonderes. Sie gehörte zu einer beinahe ausgestorbenen Dämonen-Art; den Tonitrus-Dämonen.(1) Es war schwer, ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, uns heiraten zu lassen. Aber er hat schließlich doch noch zugestimmt, da er erkannte, wie sehr wir uns liebten. Und dann wurde sie schwanger."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach er seine Erklärung, da ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, wie sehr Aylin von innenheraus gestrahlt hatte, als sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichtete.

"Haben Sie das Kind nicht gewollt?", wollte Harry fast schon vorwurfsvoll wissen.

Abwesend schüttelte Tom den Kopf und ein trauriges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er nachdenklich zum Fenster raus sah.

"Nein, ich war glücklich wie nie über diese Neuigkeit. Es herrschte gerade Krieg, aber das störte uns nicht sonderlich. Das Kind kam im Dezember zur Welt, es war ein Junge. Ich liebte unseren Sohn abgöttisch; Aylin ließ ihn auf den Namen 'Tigris Slytherin' taufen. Er war fast ein Jahr alt, als das Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm..."

Noch einmal stoppte er, holte tief Luft und sprach dann weiter:  
"Im September ging Aylin mit unserem Kleinem zu einer befreundeten Heilerin ins St Mungos; Tigris hatte sich eine leichte Erkältung eingefangen und sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Ich...ich sah sie nie wieder...Man erzählte mir später, dass es einen Todesserangriff gegeben hätte. Pahh! Von wegen. Hätte dieser verdammte Oberarzt gewusst, dass ich deren Anführer bin, hätte er das garantiert nicht behauptet. Nun ja, ich war keines klaren Gedankens mehr fähig. Meine Frau und mein Sohn waren tot! Wahllos tötete ich jeden, der sich mir in den Weg stellte und wollte Rache. Damals tötete ich besonders viele Ehepaare, mit kleinen Kindern. Du weißt ja, was passiert ist. Ich ermordete die Potters und an dir bin ich gescheitert."

Tief seufzte er und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Doch Harry verstand ihn, so unglaublich es auch klang. Er hätte wahrscheinlich nicht anders reagiert, wäre er in Toms Situation gewesen. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass der Andere weitererzählt, denn das Ganze interessierte ihn. Außerdem lenkte es ihn von seinen eigenen Problemen ab und das war die Hauptsache.

"Im letztem Jahr habe ich dann endlich Nachforschungen angestellt, was damals wirklich passiert war. Ich fand heraus, dass Dumbledore und sein Brathühnchenorden das St Mungo angegriffen hatten, mit dem Ziel meine Familie zu töten. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie erfahren konnten, dass ich einen Sohn hatte; für sie stand jedenfalls fest, dass er sterben musste und zwar bald. Er hätte ihnen ja gefährlich werden können."

Voller Abscheu spie er diese Wörter aus, aber auch voller Bitterkeit. Er hatte ihren Tod noch lange nicht verwunden.

"Ich fand noch etwas heraus. Etwas, dass ich nicht einmal Dumbledore zugetraut hätte, aber er hatte es getan. Er hat Tigris damals nicht getötet, sondern ihn mitgenommen und zu einer bekannten Zaubererfamilie gegeben. Diese hatten kurz zuvor ihren eigenen Sohn durch einen dummen Unfall verloren. Durch einen raffinierten Illusionszauber bemerkte niemand einen Unterschied. Nicht einmal die engsten Freunde. Ungefähr ein Jahr später habe ich diese Familie angegriffen; das Paar tötete ich und wollte den kleinen Jungen ebenso töten. Ich wollte meinen eigenen Sohn töten und das nicht nur einmal! Doch es ging nicht..."

Langsam drehte Tom seinen Kopf und sah in zwei weitaufgerissene smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn fassungslos anblickten.

"Dieser Junge hieß Harry Potter. Verstehst du nun warum ich dich nicht mehr töten will? Wie könnte ich auch? Du bist schließlich mein Sohn.", sagte er sanft und ließ den Jüngeren dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Er hoffte so sehr, dass er ihm glauben würde.

Sekundenlang saß 'Harry' nur da und starrte in die braunen Augen seines angeblichen Vaters. Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick ab und senkte ihn auf die Bettdecke.

Dann bat er Tom leise:

"Bitte geh jetzt. Ich muss nachdenken."

Er spürte den traurigen Blick, den dieser ihm zuwarf, während er langsam aufstand und zur Tür ging. Mit der Hand schon auf der Klinke, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihm um und sagte:

"Ich werde eine Hauselfe mit etwas zu essen zu dir schicken. Bitte versuche, etwas zu dir zunehmen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, jetzt, wo ich dich doch gerade erst gefunden habe."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

'Harry' saß noch immer aufrecht in dem Bett, legte sich nun aber zurück in die weichen Kissen, um nachzudenken.

Vorerst kam er aber gar nicht dazu, denn mit einem Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe mit dem versprochenem Essen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, wusste aber selber, dass es nicht gut für ihn war, nun auch noch freiwillig zu hungern.

Seltsamerweise ging es ihm nun besser, als vor Toms Besuch.

Vielleicht war es nur die Ablenkung von seiner Zeit im Haus seiner Verwandten.

Andererseits war es auch gut möglich, dass es das kleine Gefühl der Hoffnung war, dass ihn sich besser fühlen ließ.

Er aß nicht wirklich viel, aber immerhin etwas.

Lange lag er noch wach und dachte über Toms Geschichte nach. Er glaubte ihm, dass stand für ihn fest. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern.

Aber war er denn dazu bereit, alles zu vergessen, was Voldemort ihm jemals angetan hatte?

War er dazu bereit, mit ihm heile Familie zu spielen?

Allerdings hatte er ihn aus seiner persönlichen Hölle befreit; glich sich das dann nicht irgendwie aus?

Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch denken sollte.

So ließ er es kurzerhand bleiben und schlief ein.

In dieser Nach hatte er keinen Alptraum mehr; sein Unterbewusstsein war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Da blieb einfach kein Platz für unerwünschte Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten ihn leise Stimmen.

Augenblicklich versteifte er sich und lauschte. Es waren zwei Männer, einen von ihnen erkannte er als Tom. Dieser fragte gerade mit besorgter(!) Stimme:

"Also ist er wieder gesund?"

Die ihm völlig fremde Stimme sagte darauf:

"Ja, das ist er. Er ist natürlich noch durch den Nahrungsmangel geschwächt, aber dagegen kann ich leider nichts machen. Er muss von allein wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen, dann hörte es sich so an, als würde dieser Fremde das Zimmer verlassen. Als er hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, öffnete der Junge seine Augen und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Tom stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, am Fenster und blickte nachdenklich hinaus. Allerdings stand neben ihm noch jemand; Severus Snape.

Dieser sah nun genau in seine Richtung und bemerkte, dass er wach war. Als der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin zusammenzuckte, schenkte er ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

Genau das ließ ihn aufkeuchen und seinen Professor fassungslos anstarren. Erschrocken drehte Tom sich um, musste aber bei dem Bild, welches sich ihm bot, schmunzeln.

"Sie...sie können lächeln!", fragte 'Harry' völlig baff, vergass seine Scheu für einen kurzen Moment.

Nun war es an Severus erst verwundert zu schauen und dann zu schmunzeln. Dies warf den Jüngsten im Raum nun völlig aus der Spur.

Er öffnete und schloss den Mund immer wieder, so als wolle er etwas sagen. Er sah wirklich aus, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem.

Tom lachte lauthals los, es sah auch zu komisch aus.

Der Tränkemeister war währenddessen sehr erleichtert darüber, so eine Reaktion bei dem Jungen zu sehen. Nie wieder wollte er ihn so teilnahmslos und 'puppenhaft' sehen, wie vor einigen Tagen. Das jagte ihm jetzt noch kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Als Tom sich wieder beruhigte, sah er seinen Sohn liebevoll an und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen.

'Harry' hatte sein Näherkommen mit Misstrauen beobachtet und war an den anderen Rand des Bettes gerutscht. Die Decke hielt er beinahe krampfhaft fest.

Severus beobachtete gespannt, was nun weiter geschah. Zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht sein Meister, welcher zuerst etwas sagte, sondern dessen Sohn.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Sie mir gestern erzählt haben... Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich glaube Ihnen! Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Ihnen sofort um den Hals falle und heile Welt mit Ihnen spiele, dass... dass kann ich noch nicht..."

Ängstlich blickte er in das Gesicht seines Vaters, welcher ihn aber nur glücklich anstrahlte. Er spürte, dass er ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, aber er war dankbar dafür, dass er es nicht tat. Körperliche Nähe vertrug er noch nicht.

Tom fühlte bei den Worten seines Sohnes ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl durch seine Adern pulsieren. Es war, als wäre sein größter Wunsch mit einemmale in Erfüllung gegangen. Er jauchzte beinahe vor Glück.

Auch Severus war erleichtert; der erste Schritt war gemacht und nun konnte es nur noch aufwärts gehen. Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie 'Harry' sich ein wenig entspannte und seinen Vater schüchtern anlächelte.

'Süß', schoss ihm durch den Kopf, welchen er gleich darauf schüttelte. Das war der Sohn seines Meisters und zudem ein Vergewaltigungsopfer! Er sollte noch nicht einmal daran denken, sich in ihn zu verlieben und sich Hoffnungen zu machen!

Tom, der von den Gedanken seines Freundes nichts wusste, wandte sich lächelnd an seinen Sohn und fragte:

"Würdest du dann den Namen annehmen, den deine Mutter für dich ausgesucht hat?"

'Meine Mutter', dachte der Schwarzhaarige und spürte kurz eine Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen, dass sich sein Herz zusammenzog.

"Ja, das werde ich. Tigris ist ein schöner Name und er gefällt mir.", erwiderte er schüchtern.

Tom musste sich nun wirklich stark zusammenreißen, um seinen Sohn nicht zu umarmen, stattdessen sagte er:

"Du machst mich damit zum gücklichstem Menschen, den es gibt. Allerdings wäre da noch eine Sache. Severus müsste dir Blut abnehmen, um herauszufinden, wie groß der Anteil von mir und der von Aylin in dir ist. Denn ich bin ein Vampir und Aylin, wie gesagt ein Tonitrus-Dämon. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Tigris sah ihn kurz zweifelnd an, nickte dann aber. Als sein Professor nun auf ihn zukam, versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben, was ihm auch halbwegs gelang. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was er ihm versprochen hatte.

Langsam setzte Sev sich zu ihm ans Bett und nahm vorsichtig den dargebotenen Arm. Keine zwei Minuten später war er bereits fertig und machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Labor, um das Blut zu analysieren.

Tigris legte sich, nun doch etwas erschöpft, wieder hin und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Dann fragte er leise:

"Was passiert, wenn ich mehr von...von meiner Mutter habe, als von Ihnen?"

Tom hatte sich einen Stuhl heraufbeschworen und saß nun neben dem Bett. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sein Sohn schlief.

"Nun, erstmal fände ich es schön, wenn du mich nicht mehr Siezen würdest; schließlich bin ich dein Vater. Aber nun zu deiner Frage: Wenn du mehr als zur Hälfte bist wie deine Mutter, dann bist du ein Tonitrus-Dämon. Genau andersherum wärest du ein Vampir, so wie ich. Das wäre sogar viel einfacher, denn Vampire erwachen an ihrem 17. Geburtstag und bekommen ihren Blutstein. Mehr passiert da nicht. Aber bei Tonitrus-Dämonen ist das viel komplizierter. Ein paar Monate vor dem 17. Geburtstag fangen sie stückchenweise an, zu erwachen. Und das nur bei Gewittern. Es hängt also vom Wetter ab. Aber bei dem Geburtstag dann hängt es nicht von einem Gewitter ab. Es kommt dann ganz automatisch und der Dämon erwacht vollkommen. Diese Dämonen-Art hat es aber besonders schwer, da die einzelnen 'Phasen' des Erwachens sehr schmerzhaft sein können. Es kann sogar sein, dass man sich selbst verletzt. Außerdem ist es sehr gefährlich sich in der Nähe zu befinden, wenn ein Dämon gerade in so einer Phase steckt. Derjenige würde es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überleben."

Entsetzt sah Tigris ihn an. Das klang ja furchtbar!

Beruhigend strich Tom ihm durchs Haar, was er sogar zuließ.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Tonitrus-Dämonen sind nicht böse, vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr Slytherin, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich werde dir helfen, okay?"

Ein zaghaftes Nicken war die Antwort.

"Wann...wann wird Professor Snape das Blut analysiert haben?", fragte er zögernd.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

"Morgen, mein Kleiner. Und nun, bevor ich es vergesse..."

Tom schnippte einmal mit dem Finger und schon stand eine Hauselfe vor ihm.

"Was kann Nokky für den Master tun, Sir?", piepste sie.

"Hol meinem Sohn doch bitte eine warme Suppe, ja? Sein Magen verträgt noch nichts Festes.", bat der Dunkle Lord.

Verblüfft sah Nokky Tigris für einen Moment an, verschwand dann mit einem Plopp und keine zwei Minuten später stand die Suppe auf einem Tablett auf seinem Schoss.

Unter den liebevollen Blicken seines Vaters schaffte er es sogar, den Teller beinahe fertig zu essen, bevor er sich müde zurücklehnte.

Mit einem Plopp verschwand auch das Tablett und Tom stand seufzend auf.

"Versuch nun etwas zu schlafen. Ich werde in zwei Stunden noch mal nach dir sehen."

Er lächelte seinem Sohn noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Zimmer. Ein paar Minuten später war Tigris schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

_(1)----- tonitrus ist latein und bedeutet 'Donner'...ich fand das ganz passend..._

so, fertisch...hoffe, die Erklärungen waren verständlich?

Wenn nicht sagt bescheid...dann lass ich mir was einfallen...

bye, wölfin


	7. Erinnerungen Teil 4

Huhu...

hab doch jetzt grad fast vergessen, hochzuladen..._lach_

Danke für die Kommis von: _Mmmel, Minnilein, KleineSchwesterOrion und geli-chan!_

und jetzt viel Spaß mit:

* * *

**Erinnerungen Teil 4**

_Flashback_

Als Severus zwei Stunden später das Zimmer betrat, da Tom ihn gebeten hatte, mal nach seinem Sohn zu sehen, schlief eben dieser noch.

Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Vorsichtig strich er ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Dabei kam die blitzförmige Narbe zutage, die den Jungen fast schon als Dumbledores Eigentum brandmarkte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so da saß, als Tigris sich langsam rührte und die Augen aufschlug. Blinzelnd wegen des Sonnenlichts, sah er sich um und blieb an seinem Professor hängen.

Er erschrak ein wenig, blieb aber wo er war.

Es war fast genau die gleiche Situation wie gestern Abend; er wusste, der Tränkemeister würde ihm nichts tun, genau wie er wusste, dass er Tom glauben konnte.

Es war beinahe eine Art sechster Sinn. Fast schon unheimlich.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er ihn leise.

"Ich bin ein wenig müde und fühl mich schlapp, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Tigris wahrheitsgemäß.

Severus nickte zufrieden; der Junge hatte sich wahrlich schnell erholt. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte eine Phiole heraus, deren Inhalt violett schimmerte.

Fragend sah der Jüngere ihn an.

"Du hast bald wahrscheinlich für den Rest deines Lebens genug von irgendwelchen Tränken, aber dieser muss leider sein. Es handelt sich um einen Trank, der Illusionszauber aufhebt, mögen sie auch noch so stark sein. Und da du ein fast perfektes Ebenbild von James Potter bist, muss Dumbledore so einen über dich gesprochen haben. Du musst wissen, dass es nicht sehr fördernd für die Gesundheit ist, wenn man zu lange unter einem solchen Zauber steht. Devon Zabini, der Heiler, der dich untersucht hat, hat uns geraten, dir diesen Trank zu geben. Wir können und wollen dich gar nicht dazu zwingen, ihn zu nehmen, aber es wäre besser."

Nachdenklich sah Tigris ihn an und schien zu überlegen. Dann sagte er, beinahe schon scherzhaft:

"Naja, ich denke, es kann nicht schaden herauszufinden, wie man wirklich aussieht. Der Wahrheit muss schließlich jeder mal ins Auge blicken."

Zögernder fügte er noch hinzu:

"Wird es wehtun, Professor?"

"Nein, wird es nicht, Tigris. Sonst hätte ich ihn dir nicht gegeben."

Daraufhin nahm er die Phiole entgegen, entkorkte sie und schluckte den Inhalt herunter. Wie schon bei dem Anti-Kopfschmerz-Trank verzog er das Gesicht und schüttelte sich bei dem Geschmack.

"Können Sie das nicht irgendwie schmackhafter machen?", wollte er von seinem Professor wissen.

Severus schmunzelte und sagte:

"Tut mir leid, das geht nicht. Würde ich soetwas probieren, wäre der gesamte Trank im Eimer. Und bitte, nenn mich Severus, okay? Du brauchst mich auch nicht zu Siezen, schließlich sind wir hier nicht in der Schule."

Der Junge nickte daraufhin nur, denn nun begann er, sich zu verändern.

Seine Haare wurden ein wenig länger und glatter, reichten ihm nun bis zu den Schultern und wurden tiefschwarz. Auch wuchs er ein Stück und bekam weichere Gesichtszüge. Seine Augenform wurde mandelförmiger, aber die Farbe blieb. Insgesamt sah er einfach nur niedlich aus, wie Sev fand. Wahrlich zum Knuddeln. Laut sagte er das lieber nicht, wer wusste schon, wie der Kleine reagieren würde?

Eben dieser nahm gerade seine Brille von der Nase und strahlte ihn fast schon an, als er bemerkte, dass seine Sehschwäche verschwunden war. Aufrichtig wurde dieses Lächeln erwidert.

In einem ermutigendem Ton fragte Severus dann:

"Na, wie stehts? Willst du mit Tom und mir zu Mittag essen, unten im Speisezimmer? Oder fühlst du dich noch nicht gut genug?"

Tigris nickte heftig und stand so schnell aus dem Bett auf, dass ihm schwindelig wurde und der Ältere ihn schnell stützte.

"Nicht so hastig, Kleiner. Setz dich noch für einen Moment hin, ich hol dir kurz etwas zum anziehen."

Damit rauschte er aus dem Zimmer und war wenig später schon wieder zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich währenddessen nicht von seinem Platz wegbewegt.

Als er seinen Professor sah, stand er, langsamer diesmal auf und nahm die Kleidung entgegen. Er verschwand ins Bad und gönnte sich eine kurze Katzenwäsche, ehe er in die Klamotten schlüpfte. Er vergaß dabei natürlich nicht, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen und war positiv überrascht, von dem was er sah.

Wieder im Zimmer, sagte Sev:

"Die Sachen gehörten mal meinem Patenkind, aber sie sind mittlerweile zu klein für ihn. Nun, dann lass uns mal gehen."

Sie verließen den Raum und gingen mehrere Gänge entlang, wobei der Jüngere sich natürlich neugierig umsah, um bloß nichts zu übersehen. Im Großen und Ganzen war alles recht altertümlich, wie in einer Burg.

Als er den Tränkemeister danach fragte, bestätigte dieser ihm das.

Während Tigris sich umsah, beobachtete Sev ihn gespannt von der Seite. Er war fast schon hin und weg von dessen neuem Äußerem. Er hatte vorher schon nicht schlecht ausgesehen, aber jetzt erst...

Sein Beschützerinstinkt erwachte, da der Schwarzhaarige nicht nur extrem gut aussah, sondern auch noch so schutzbedürftig wirkte.

Unvermittelt sagte er leise:

"Du siehst gut aus, Tigris."

Dieser blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Dabei schlich sich eine verräterische Röte auf seine Wangen und ließ ihn noch niedlicher erscheinen.

Der Ältere war unbekümmert weiter gegangen und warf ihm nur ein Kommst du? über die Schulter zu. Schon war er wieder an seiner Seite.

An einer Eichentür hielten sie an und traten ohne anzuklopfen durch sie hindurch. Tom, welcher schon am Tisch saß, sah überrascht aus, als er einen fremden Jungen erblickte. Dann aber lächelte er erfreut, anscheinend hatte er seinen Sohn als eben diesen erkannt.

"Tigris, wie fühlst du dich?", wollte er sogleich wissen.

Dieser setzte sich neben seinen Vater und sagte:

"Ganz gut soweit. Severus hat mir zwar noch so einen scheußlichen Trank angedreht, aber naja... Ich lebe noch."

Das ließ den dunklen Lord schmunzeln. Mit dem Kleinem ging es wirklich bergauf und mit Severus schien er sich auch zu verstehen.

"Ja, das sehe ich. Und dein richtiges Aussehen gefällt mir besser, als dein Altes. Ach ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, dir zu sagen! Nach deinem Erwachen wird sich dein Aussehen wieder etwas verändern. Das hat mit dem Dämon in dir zu tun. Aber nun sollten wir etwas essen, dafür sind wir ja schließlich hier."

Nachvollziehbarerweise war Tigris als erstes mit dem Essen fertig, aber das störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er war froh, dass er überhaupt etwas zu sich nehmen konnte.

Ansonsten verlief das Mittagessen friedlich und in entspannter Atmosphäre, genau wie die restlichen Ferienwochen.

Der Sohn des dunklen Lords lebte sich gut ein und er machte große Fortschritte, was seine seelische Heilung anging.

Einen großen Anteil daran trug Severus.

Denn dieser wurde zu seiner Vertrauensperson und er sprach, nach anfänglichem Zögern, sehr oft und ausführlich mit ihm über das, was Vernon ihm angetan hatte. Dies schuf eine Vertrauensbasis, die keiner der Beiden vorher schon einmal erlebt hatte.

Tom sah es kommen, schon zwei Wochen, bevor es wirklich passierte.

Tigris und Severus verliebten sich ineinander. Es entwickelte sich langsam und schien ganz selbstverständlich zu sein.

Dadurch, dass Sev seine Vertrauensperson war, ließ Tigris auch recht schnell kleinere Berührungen zu, die nach einiger Zeit auch größer wurden.

Doch er blockte beharrlich ab, sobald es ihm zu intim wurde und sein Partner verstand das. Er wusste, er musste ihm Zeit lassen; aber davon hatten sie nun wirklich genug.

Schließlich war Sev, genau wie Tom ein Vampir und selbst, wenn Tigris keiner sein sollte, auch Tonitrus-Dämonen waren sehr langlebig. Der Älteste, von dem man wusste, war knapp 1000 Jahre alt geworden. An Zeit mangelte es daher nicht.

Was Tigris dennoch sehr zu schaffen machte, war die Ignoranz seiner sogenannten Freunde. Tom ließ den Ligusterweg auf Eulen überwachen, um einen eventuellen Brief an 'Harry Potter' abfangen zu können.

Aber es kamen nur drei Briefe; und zwar an seinem 'Geburtstag'. Der Hogwartsbrief, ein Brief von Hagrid und einer von Fred und George. Die Beiden letzten bedeuteten ihm dafür umso mehr.

Er hatte also wirklich drei echte Freunde gehabt.

Was Tom, Sev und Tigris allerdings im Geheimen schon befürchtet hatten, wurde an dem Morgen, nach diesem Mittagessen wahr. Das Blut war vollständig analysiert und die Ergebnisse lagen vor. Und sie gefielen keinem wirklich, denn nun würde es kompliziert werden.

Tigris war zu 20 Prozent ein Vampir.

Aber zu 80 Prozent ein Tonitrus-Dämon.

Es war ein ziemlich eindeutiges Ergebnis, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln.

Von nun an warteten sie bei jedem Gewitter, ob sich etwas tun würde. Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn war es dann soweit; sein Erwachen hatte begonnen.

Da Tom aus den Erzählungen seiner Frau wusste, was man damals bei ihr getan hatte, hielten sie es nun genauso. Aber nur, weil sie behauptet hatte, dass sie sich persönlich nicht mehr an ihr Erwachen erinnern konnte; niemand konnte das.

Sie schlossen Tigris in einem leerem Zimmer ein, das sie magisch verschlossen, sodass er nicht herauskommen konnte. Denn sie wussten ja, wie gefährlich ein solcher Dämon werden konnte.

Keiner von ihnen war besonders glücklich über diese Handhabung des Problems, aber es ging nicht anders und das wussten sie.

Nun mussten sie sich aber auch überlegen, wie sie das mit Hogwarts machen sollten.

Als Tigris Slytherin konnte er auf keinen Fall dorthin zurückgehen, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, denn er war noch zu angreifbar. Also musste er wohl oder übel wieder in die Rolle des 'Harry Potter' schlüpfen.

Zudem bereiteten ihnen die Legilimens-Kräfte des Direktors Kopfzerbrechen, denn diese waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Sev kannte sich wahrlich gut mit ihnen aus, und nur da er ein Meister der Okklumentik und Legilimentik war, konnte er seine Spionage-Tätigkeiten vor dem alten Zauberer verbergen.

Bei Tigris sah das nun aber anders aus; natürlich hatte er viel von den Beiden gelernt in den Wochen, die er mit ihnen verbrachte. Allerdings hatte er so seine Schwierigkeiten, mit diesen beiden Themenbereichen.

Und genau das, konnte ihnen verdammt gefährlich werden. Der Junge würde seinem ehemaligem Mentor nicht einen Tag lang standhalten; nicht auf diesem Gebiet.

Nach tagelangem Grübeln kam Tigris schließlich selbst eine Idee, die eine Lösung darstellen könnte. Nur gefiel sie keinem von ihnen.

Sie mussten dem Jüngsten unter ihnen das Gedächtnis löschen, aber nur die Erinnerung an diesen Sommer. Sie würden ihm seine Erinnerungen dann so darstellen, dass er sich an ganz normale Ferien erinnern würde. Die Vergewaltigung würde er also auch vergessen.

Das hieß dann, dass er sich damit wieder auseinandersetzen musste, sobald der Zauber rückgängig gemacht wurde, aber das ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden.

So einigten sie sich darauf, genau das zu tun...

Sev bestand allerdings darauf, dass auch ihm das Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Er begründete das damit, dass er sich durch sein Verhalten 'Harry Potter' gegenüber verraten würde. Denn ihn weiter schikanieren könnte er nicht.

Außerdem würde es ihm in der Seele wehtun, würde sein Liebling nicht mehr wissen, was sie füreinander empfanden!

Tom verstand ihn und Tigris war gerührt. So einigten sie sich dann darauf, ihnen beiden die Erinnerungen an diesen Sommer zu nehmen.

Sobald der Dämon in Tigris vollkommen erwacht war, würden sie dies alles wieder rückgängig machen. Sie würden Harry Potters Tod inszenieren und Tigris konnte endlich als der, der er war, nach Hogwarts gehen.

Denn es war ein allgemein bekannter Fakt, dass Dämon jeglicher Art verdammt gut mit ihren geistigen Fähigkeiten umgehen konnten. Um Dumbledore mussten sie sich also keine Gedanken machen.

Schließlich kam der letzte Ferientag.

Tom brachte seinen Sohn zu den Dursleys, veränderte Vernon und 'Harry Potter' das Gedächtnis und verschwand wieder. (Bellas Leiche hatte der Muggel schon entsorgt, dafür musste Tom also nicht mehr sorgen!) Bei Sev hielt er es genauso: er brachte ihn nach Snape Manor und löschte seine Erinnerungen.

Es tat ihm weh, dies zu tun, aber es ging nicht anders.

Dann schrieb er noch einen Brief an Dumbledore, welchen er mit 'Vernon Dursley' unterschrieb. In diesem berichtete er dem Direktor, dass das Potterbalg sich während des letzten Gewitters äußerst seltsam verhalten hatte. Sein Äußeres hätte sich verändert und er wäre unglaublich aggressiv gewesen.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, hatte er diesen Brief abgeschickt.

Nur gut, dass der Direktor nichts von Tonitrus-Dämonen wusste; denn sonst wüsste er, dass die einzelnen Verwandlungen sich nicht voneinander unterschieden. So würde er denken, dass sie sich von mal zu mal steigern würden.

Weiterhin sorgte der dunkle Lord dafür, dass sich ein Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts befand, dass Dumbledore Informationen über besonders gefährliche, wetterfühlige Zauberer geben würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er dadurch denken, dass 'Harry' zu ihnen gehörte.

Vorerst konnte er sonst nichts tun. Er musste TigrisGeburtstag abwarten, um ihn aus Hogwarts herauszuholen und wieder nach Hause zu bringen...

_Flashback End_

* * *

sooo, das wars jetzt mit den Erinnerungen...

hoffe, der restliche Teil ging nicht zu schnell...

bye, wölfin


	8. Erwachen

So...hier is das neue chap!

Danke für die Kommis von: **Minnilein, geli-chan, KleineSchwesterOrion, Sweet Fay und Mmmel! **

_euch einen großen schokokuchen back und hinschieb_

**Info 1: **Ich muss leider gestehen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich das nächste Chap bis nächste Woche fertig hab, da für mich die Schule wieder angefangen hat... es könnte also eng werden... aber ich versuch mein bestes, versprochen...

**Info 2: **Der Flashback is vorbei und dieses Kapitel spielt zeitmäßig nach dem 2. Chap!

**Zur Erinnerung: **Tom hatte die Veränderung von 'Harrys' Gedächtnis wieder rückgängig gemacht und dieser ist daraufhin bewusstlos geworden!

* * *

**Erwachen**

Langsam wachte Tigris aus diesem tranceähnlichem Schlaf auf, in den er gefallen war, nachdem Tom ihm seine Erinnerungen wiedergegeben hatte. Und diese hatten es in sich, oh ja!

Angefangen mit Vernon, seinem Vater, seinem Dasein als Dämon und seiner Liebe zu Severus Snape, welche auch noch erwidert wurde. Er hätte dies alles nicht geglaubt, wären da nicht zwei Dinge, die er nicht leugnen konnte.

1. Sein neues Aussehen!

2. Die Vorfälle bei Gewitter, weswegen er in Hogwarts so manche Nacht schlaflos hatte zubringen müssen.

Zudem war Toms Erklärung dafür wesentlich besser, als die von Dumbledore; dieser hatte nämlich keine gehabt. Tigris beschloss, einfach auf sein Gefühl zu hören, und das sagte ihm, dass die Erinnerungen wahr waren.

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Vernon ihn wirklich...!

Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf. Seine Augen wurden immer schwärzer, je mehr das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, des Schmerzes und der Leere sich in ihm breit machte. Panisch schnappte er nach Luft, ihm war so, als würde ihm etwas die Luft abschnüren. Zitternd schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper; versuchte die Kälte, die sich in ihm breitmachte zu vertreiben und gleichzeitig Herr über seine Panik zu werden.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht; ein hilfloses Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Sich in diesem Zustand befindent, bemerkte er nicht die schnellen Schritte, die sich ihm näherten.

_Flashback:_

Severus war noch immer auf 180, wegen dem, was dieser Potterjunge zu ihm gesagt hatte. Da kam es ihm gerade recht, dass nun die Weihnachtsferien begonnen hatten und er eine Einladung von Tom erhalten hatte, diese bei ihm zu verbringen.

Doch sein Freund und Meister benahm sich sehr seltsam, sagte irgendetwas von Gedächtnis manipulieren und Dämon und Liebe. All dies ergab für den Tränkemeister keinen Sinn.

Umso überraschter war er, als Tom ihn plötzlich an den Schläfen packte und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Lauter Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein und dies waren überwiegend schöne Erinnerungen.

Als er irgendwann mitten in der Nacht die Augen öffnete, wusste er wieder alles. Sofort stand er auf und ging, ungeachtet der Uhrzeit, in Tigris Zimmer und trat an das Bett.

In diesem lag er, sein Liebling.

Zärtlich strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn hauchzart auf die weichen Lippen. Lange stand er so da und sah dem Jüngerem einfach nur beim Schlafen zu. Er fuhr ihm noch einmal mit einem Finger über die Wange und setzte sich dann auf den Sessel, der am Fenster stand.

Er wartete darauf, dass er aufwachen würde und schlief Stunden später doch noch ein.

_Flashback End_

Erst als Severus ein Schluchzen hörte, wurde er wieder wach und erkannte sofort, was mit Tigris los war. Schnell stand er auf und lief zu ihm, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schloss seinen Geliebten wortlos in die Arme.

Erst bemerkte dieser das gar nicht, zu sehr war er in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen. Dann aber versuchte er sich schwach zu wehren. Erst als er einen bestimmten Geruch einfing, entspannte er sich und lehnte sich an Sev. Es war der Geruch von Kräutern, der immer an seinem Giftmischer haftete.

"Sev...", hauchte er und schluchzte dann haltlos.

Der Ältere schloss seine Arme noch fester um ihn und drückte einen Kuss auf die schwarzen Haare, während er murmelte:

"Ich bin hier, mein Kleiner! Hab keine Angst, ich bin ja da. Ich pass auf dich auf, versprochen."

Immer wieder flüsterte er solche liebevollen Worte und nach einiger Zeit, beruhigte Tigris sich wieder. Eng kuschelte er sich an den Anderen und genoss dessen Nähe.

"Lass mich nicht allein, Sev.", wisperte er und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen breiter Brust.

Als Antwort wurde er nun komplett auf den Schoss des Tränkemeisters gezogen, nachdem dieser sich ganz auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende gelehnt und die Beine ausgestreckt.

"Schlaf noch ein bisschen, mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er gegen seine Haare.

Tigris nickte, kuschelte sich noch weiter an ihn und erwiderte ebenso leise:

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sev."

Als Tom zwei Stunden später das Zimmer seines Sohnes betrat, fand er das Pärchen ruhig schlafend vor. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, zog er sich wieder zurück und bereitete den Anmeldeschein von Hogwarts für seinen Sohn vor.

Denn als Harry Potter würde er dort nie wieder hingehen.

Als es langsam Zeit fürs Mittagessen wurde, ging der Dunkle Lord noch einmal in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, um eben diesen und Severus zu wecken. Doch dies war teilweise gar nicht nötig, denn der Ältere war bereits wach und sah dem Anderem beim Schlafen zu, während er ihm leicht durchs Haar fuhr.

"Hey, Sev.", sprach Tom ihn leise an, da er ihn bisher nicht bemerkt hatte.

Überrascht sah der Tränkemeister auf und lächelte ihn dann leicht an. Vorsichtig setzte Tom sich auf die Bettkante und bemerkte dabei, dass sein Sohn sich in dem Pulli von Severus festgekrallt hatte. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Anderen an.

"Ich bin heute Nacht aufgewacht und hierhergekommen. Irgendwann bin ich dann auf dem Sessel am Fenster eingeschlafen und erst heute morgen wieder aufgewacht. Tigris ist wohl kurz vorher wach geworden, denn er war ganz panisch und hat kaum noch Luft bekommen. Er war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren... Ich bin dann schnell zu ihm und hab ihn beruhigt. Wahrscheinlich kam das von den Erinnerungen an seinen Onkel.", seufzte Severus.

Tom nickte verstehend und stand dann langsam auf.

"Das Mittagessen ist gleich fertig. Weck ihn bitte und dann kommt runter... Wir müssen ihn vorerst davon ablenken, bis er bereit ist, nochmals darüber zu reden."

Der Andere nickte nur und sah seinem langjährigem Freund nach, als dieser das Zimmer wieder verließ.

Mit einem traurigem Lächeln wandte er sich Tigris zu und löste langsam die verkrampften Hände von seinem Hemd, ehe er ihn sanft weckte.

"Was'n los?", gähnte der Jüngere.

"Dein Vater war grade hier, Kleiner. Wir sollen Essen kommen.", erwiderte er.

Tigris brummte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und vergrub sich in seiner Decke, nachdem seine Wärmequelle das Bett verlassen hatte. Dieser machte sich erst einmal selbst fertig, bevor er sich dem Problem zuwandte, vor dem er nun stand:

Tigris zum Aufstehen zu Bewegen.

Er hatte das mittlerweile so oft gemacht, dass er mit gutem Recht von sich behaupten konnte, dass er wusste, wie es funktionierte.

Also verzichtete er darauf, seinen Liebling zu überreden, da dies sowieso nichts brachte und fing stattdessen an, ihn an den nackten Füßen zu kitzeln. Sehr praktisch dabei war natürlich, dass diese nicht unter der Bettdecke versteckt waren.

Mit einem erschrockenem Schrei wurde dies schnell nachgeholt, doch Sev setzte nach und widmete sich statt der Füße lieber Tigris Seiten, an denen er besonders empfindlich war. Dazu war zwar notwendig, dass die Decke aus dem Bett flog, aber das war im Moment egal.

Nach Luft schnappend versuchte der Jüngere sich zu wehren, aber er musste zu sehr Lachen, als das er es hätte schaffen können. Schließlich griff er nach Sevs Handgelenken und japste:

"Okay...Okay! Ich steh... steh ja schon... auf..."

Grinsend ließ Severus von ihm ab und wartete, bis sein Schatz wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Dann stahl er ihm einen kleinen Kuss und stand schnell auf, wobei er Tigris mit sich zog. Bestimmt schob er ihn Richtung Bad und setzte sich dann auf die Couch, um zu warten.

Die Kitzelattacke von gerade eben hatte er nicht nur gestartet, um den Kleinen aus dem Bett zu bekommen, sondern auch, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sich seit dem Sommer nichts an seinen Gefühlen für ihn geändert hatte.

Es war wichtig, dass Tigris wusste, dass er ihm und auch Tom immer noch vertrauen konnte. Schließlich sollte die ganze Arbeit, die sie in den Ferien darin investiert hatten, nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Zudem hatten sie nicht die Zeit, dies alles noch einmal zu tun.

Aber von Tigris Reaktion ausgehend, war Severus sich sicher, dass sie sich darum keine Sorgen machen brauchten. Natürlich würden sie noch öfter darüber reden müssen, aber das schlimmste war bereits überstanden. Und er war froh darüber.

Als er Tigris sah, der nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Badezimmer trat, erkannte er dies als weiteren Beweis. Noch zwei Wochen vor Ende der Sommerferien hatte sein Kleiner sich immer im Bad umgezogen, oder hatte ihn rausgeschickt und die Tür verschlossen.

Er hätte sich ihm niemals nur so spärlich bekleidet gezeigt. Und Severus schätzte sich glücklich, dass sich dies geändert hatte, denn Tigris hatte wirklich einen traumhaften Körper. Richtig zum anbeißen. Oder einfach nur zum durchknuddeln.

"Sev?", wandte der Jüngere sich an ihn.

Das riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und fragend sah er ihn an.

"Welchen haben wir heute eigentlich? Ich hab so viel geschlafen in den letzten Tagen, dass ich das gar nicht mehr weiß. Nicht, dass wir noch Weihnachten verpassen."

"Mmh...lass mich mal überlegen... dein Geburtstag war am 17., ich bin am 20. hergekommen. Wir müssten heute den 21. Dezember haben.", überlegte er.

"Oh, gut. Ich muss nämlich ganz dringend in die Winkel- und in die Nokturngasse, um einzukaufen."

Während er sprach, zog er einige Klamotten aus dem Schrank und zog sie sich über. Er spürte Sevs Blicke, ließ sich davon aber nicht stören. Er vertraute ihm vollkommen.

"Das trifft sich gut. Ich muss mir nämlich auch noch einiges an Zutaten besorgen und ein Geschenk für dich natürlich auch. Vielleicht kommt Tom ja auch mit."

Tigris nickte und die Beiden gingen hinunter, wo Tom schon auf sie wartete. Zum Glück lag ein Wärmezauber über dem Essen, sodass es nicht so schnell kalt wurde, denn die Beiden hatten sich wirklich Zeit gelassen.

Als dann endlich alle am Tisch saßen und fertig gegessen hatten, fragte Tigris seinen Vater:

"Dad, Sev und ich wollen morgen in die Winkelgasse. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Tom überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann:

"Ja, ich komme mit. Ich muss sowieso noch mit dir in einen bestimmten Laden in der Nokturngasse."

"Wieso? Was für ein Laden?" Fragend sah der Jüngste ihn an.

Der Dunkle Lord und Severus schmunzelten, der Kleine war doch wirklich sehr neugierig. Obwohl Sev auch gern wüsste, worum es ging.

"Nun, da du nun ein vollständig erwachter Dämon bist, funktioniert dein Zauberstab nicht mehr. Dämonen haben eine eigene Art mit Magie umzugehen, die sich von der der Menschen und anderer Wesen, wie Vampire unterscheidet. Einfacherhalber sag ich einfach mal, dass sie auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern können, da sie ihre Magie aus ihrer Umgebung beziehen. Das ganze wird dir dein Großvater alles näher erklären, sobald er da ist. Ich weiß nur soviel, dass es für junge, gerade erst erwachte Dämonen extra angefertigte Zauberstäbe gibt, damit sie lernen, mit ihrer veränderten Magie zurecht zukommen. Deswegen müssen wir in den Laden von Meister Delwir, der die besten Zauberstäbe dieser Art herstellt."

Tigris nickte und sah seinen Vater dann stirnrunzelnd an:

"Was soll das heißen, dass mein Großvater mir alles erklären wird, sobald er da ist? Kommt er etwa?"

"Ja. Ich habe ihn von deinem Erwachen in Kenntnis gesetzt und gebeten, am 26. herzukommen, um dich zu 'unterrichten'. Er hat mir das bereits bestätigt."

Nachdenklich nickte der Sohn des dunklen Lords.

Überraschend meldete sich Severus zu Wort:

"Sag mal, Tom. Was passiert denn nun eigentlich bei einem Gewitter mit Tigris? Jetzt wo er erwacht ist und so."

"Ja, das würde mich auch mal interessieren." Fragend sahen die Beiden den dunklen Lord an.

"Ach, das ist einfach. Du wirst hinauswollen, egal wo du gerade bist, um das Gewitter voll miterleben zu können. Du wirst voller Energie sein und dich unglaublich frei fühlen! Bei Aylin war es ganz genauso. Für Tonitrus-Dämonen sind Gewitter die allerschönste Sache auf der Welt."

Die Beiden nickten; so etwas hatten sie sich schon gedacht. Plötzlich fiel dem Tränkemeister noch etwas ein.

"Ach, bevor ich es vergessen, Tom? Was sollten eigentlich diese Worte, die du durch deinen Sohn, zu mir gesagt hast?", fragte er in zuckersüßem Tonfall.

Tigris verschluckte sich und fing dann laut zu lachen an, während sein Vater plötzlich seinen Teller seeehr interessant fand.

"Nun ja, ich dachte halt... das, naja... Potter und Snape können sich halt nicht leiden und da dachte ich... hmm... also...", brachte er stotternd heraus.

Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.

Aber Severus winkte nur lächelnd ab und wuschelte seinem Liebling dann durch die Haare.

"Hey!", beschwerte sich dieser, woraufhin die beiden Männer in amüsiertes Lachen ausbrachen, in das er aber bald mit einstimmte.

* * *

so, das wars wieder mal...

wie gesagt, keine Ahnung, wann das nächste chap kommt, versuch aber weiterhin Freitags ein neues on zu stellen...

bye, wölfin

_P.S. Kommis sind wirklich seeeehr anspornend...g_


	9. Tod in der Winkelgasse

Huhu!

Da bin ich wieder...hab mich jetzt extra ins Zeug gelegt, damit dieses Chap nicht allzu große Verspätung hat..._lach_

Danke für die Kommis von: **geli-chan, KleineSchwesterOrion, Mmmel, Sweet Fay, Slay Coral, Salazar Azrael Slytherin und Minnilein!** _euch umknuddel_

at Slay Coral: das letzte Chap war nur ca. drei Seiten lang, also wirklich verdammt kurz... dieses ist aber länger..._grins_

und jetzt viel spaß!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Tod in der Winkelgasse**

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, sich zu unterhalten, da sie in den letzten Monaten ja nicht dazu gekommen waren. Aus verständlichen Gründen, würde man meinen.

Abends saßen sie gemütlich im Kaminzimmer und schwiegen sich nun schon eine Weile an, ließen sich von der Wärme, die das Feuer im Kamin ausstrahlte liebkosen. Tom hatte es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht und die Beine von sich gestreckt, lehnte seinen Kopf mit geschlossen Augen nach hinten an die Lehne.

Die beiden Verliebten dagegen hatten das breite Sofa in Anspruch genommen. Tigris hatte sich an den Tränkemeister gekuschelt und seine Beine angezogen auf dem Sofa deponiert, während Sev beide Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, um ihn möglichst nah bei sich zu haben. Schweigend starrten sie ins Feuer und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Es war eine absolut friedliche Atmosphäre, die man Voldemort so gar nicht zutraute, wenn man ihn nicht näher kannte.

"Dad?", fragte der Jüngste plötzlich leise.

Angesprochener brummte nur als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte.

"Ich hab nachgedacht... Ist es nicht ein wenig auffällig, wenn Harry Potter plötzlich verschwindet und ich auftauche? Dumbledore wird Fragen stellen."

Seufzend öffnete Tom die Augen und starrte nun ebenfalls ins Feuer. Severus drückte seinem Liebling einen Kuss aufs Haar und zog ihn ein wenig näher an sich.

"Darüber hab ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Nur fällt mir nichts ein, wie man dieses Problem lösen könnte. Denn das du weiterhin als Harry Potter zur Schule gehst, ist keine Option."

Die Drei seufzten einstimmig auf und verfielen wieder in ihr Schweigen zurück. Nur dachten sie jetzt alle über eine Lösung nach. Es war kurz vor zehn, als Severus sich zögernd zu Wort meldete.

"Wie wäre es denn, wenn Tigris und Harry zusammen gesehen werden?"

Vater und Sohn sahen ihn verständnislos und fragend an. Nachdenklich fuhr er fort:

"Wenn wir z. B. morgen in der Winkelgasse sind und dann rein zufällig auf jemanden treffen, der genauso aussieht wie Potter..."

"...dann müssten wir nur noch genug Aufmerksamkeit erregen, dass uns auch möglichst viele Menschen sehen; am besten ja Hogwartsschüler. Sodass dann niemand misstrauisch wird, wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe.", murmelte Tigris nachdenklich.

Aufgeregt richtete Tom sich auf.

"Das ist doch brillant! Niemand wird denken, dass du etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hast, wenn du dort zum ersten Mal auf ihn triffst! Und wenn er gleichzeitig auch noch schwer verletzt ist... wenn er mitten am hellichten Tag in der Winkelgasse stirbt... das ist so verrückt, dass es garantiert klappt!"

Verblüfft sahen Tigris und Severus sich an; so quirlig kannten sie den Dunklen Lord gar nicht. Doch schon wurde seiner Laune ein Dämpfer verpasst, als der Tränkemeister fragte:

"Und wer soll Potter spielen? Wir müssten auf die schnelle einen verdammt guten Schauspieler finden, dem wir zusätzlich auch noch vertrauen können."

Frustriert stöhnte Tom auf.

"So nah, und doch so fern."

Tigris kicherte leise und sagte dann verschmitzt lächelnd:

"Ich kenn da jemanden, für den diese Rolle nahezu perfekt ist!"

--

Entspannt liefen Sev, Tom und Tigris am nächstem Tag durch die Winkelgasse.

Sie hatten noch den ganzen restlichen Abend damit verbracht, alles ganz genau durchzuplanen und heute morgen hatten sie dann alle Beteiligten soweit eingeweiht, dass sie ihren Plan durchziehen konnten. Sie wussten noch längst nicht alles, das würden sie ihnen später erzählen. Außerdem hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Tigris als Severus' Sohn nach Hogwarts gehen würde.

So würde niemand Fragen stellen, warum er sich so oft bei ihm aufhalte. Denn das würde er tun, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Glücklich lief der Jüngste in der Mitte und tastete immer wieder in seiner Hosentasche nach den geschrumpften Geschenken, die er gerade gekauft hatte.

Sie hatten sich, kaum das sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen waren, getrennt, um ihre Besorgungen zu erledigen und dann zwei Stunden später bei Fortescues wieder getroffen. Dort hatte Tigris sich erst einmal ein großes Eis genehmigt; zufrieden mit den Dingen, die er gekauft hatte.

Und nun waren sie auf dem Weg in die Nokturngasse zu Meister Delwir.

Nach endlosen Verzweigungen durch die dunkle Gasse, kamen sie endlich vor einem nicht gerade einladend aussehenden Laden an und traten ein. Drinnen roch es muffig und überall lag eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht; es sah aus, als wäre seit Jahren niemand hier gewesen.

"Dad? Meinst du wirklich, wir sind hier richtig?", wollte Tigris leise wissen.

Tom nickte nur, als auch schon ein buckliger, alter Mann auf sie zugehumpelt kam und sie zahnlos anlächelte.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun? Solche feinen Herrschaften wie Sie, verirren sich nur sehr selten in mein Geschäft."

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Tigris und Verstehen blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Wortlos drehte er sich um und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen eine Wand, murmelte dabei irgendetwas. Fast sofort öffnete sich ein Durchgang, der in ein anderes Zimmer führte. Der Bucklige winkte sie zu sich und trat dann durch den Durchgang. Die Drei taten es ihm nach.

Erstaund sahen sie sich um; hier war es wirklich weitaus freundlicher und sauberer als im Nebenraum. Der alte Mann wandte sich ihnen zu und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Plötzlich stand nicht mehr der Bucklige vor ihnen, sondern ein freundlich blickender alter Mann, der sich offenbar bester Gesundheit erfreute.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Umstände, aber außer Eingeweihten darf niemand wissen, was ich hier verkaufe."

Tom und Sev nickten nur lächelnd, während der Schwarzhaarige sich neugierig umsah. Als der Alte ihn ansprach, sah er ihn überrascht an.

"So, du brauchst also einen neuen Zauberstab? Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was ich tun kann."

Der Alte umrundete Tigris langsam und nachdenklich. Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und verschwand hinter einem der vielen Regale, die sich in diesem Raum befanden. Anders als bei Ollivander waren die Zauberstäbe hier geordnet.

Als er wieder hervorkam, hatte er die Arme voller Zauberstabpackungen und legte sie nun alle ordentlich auf einem kleinem Tisch ab. Er winkte den Jüngeren zu sich und erklärte:

"So, wie bei normalen Zauberstäben, so suchen sich auch diese hier ihren Besitzer selbst aus. Streck einfach deine Hand aus und halte sie über jeden Zauberstab. Sobald du ein warmes Kribbeln spürst, hast du den Richtigen gefunden."

Tigris nickte und tat, was der Alte gesagt hatte. Tom und Sev sahen interessiert zu und traten nun ein wenig näher. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, aber schließlich spürte der Jüngste etwas und deutete wortlos auf diesen Stab. Der Alte nickte und öffnete die Schachtel.

Zum Vorschein kam ein wirklich schöner Zauberstab. Er war schwarz, mit einigen silbernen Verzierungen. Tigris nahm ihn heraus und bestaunte ihn. Er bekam nur nebenbei mit, wie Meister Delwir sagte:

"Das ist wahrlich ein mächtiger Stab. Du musst sehr stark sein, wenn du von ihm auserwählt worden bist."

Neugierig fragte der dunkle Lord:

"Aus welchen Materialien besteht er?"

Delwir sah ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

"Würde ich Ihnen das sagen, müsste ich Sie hinterher töten."

Sev, Tom und Tigris sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an und taten es dann mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Sie bezahlten den Zauberstab und verließen die Nokturngasse wieder. An dessen Eingang sahen sie schon ihren 'Schauspieler' bereit stehen, versteckt im Schatten eines Hauseinganges. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und traten dann auf die Winkelgasse hinaus. Der Auftritt würde bald beginnen.

Doch sofort stöhnte Tigris auf. Als die Beiden ihn fragend ansahen, nickte er zur anderen Straßenseite rüber und nuschelte:

"Granger und Weasley."

"Die perfekten Zeugen. Das ist unser Glückstag.", murmelte der Tränkemeister und drückte kurz die Schulter seines Lieblings.

--

"Hermine, jetzt warte doch mal!"

Leicht frustriert sah Ronald Weasley seiner Freundin hinterher. Seit nun schon fast zwei Stunden folgte er ihr in jeden erdenklichen Laden, der auch nur im entferntesten etwas mit Büchern zu tun hatte. Das er darauf absolut keine Lust hatte, ignorierte sie.

Doch so war sie nun mal. Nichts war ihr wichtiger als Bücher. Außer vielleicht Sex.

Auf das Gesicht des Rothaarigen schlich sich ein dreckiges Grinsen. Oh ja, der Sex mit Hermine war wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern. Man sah es ihr vielleicht nicht an, aber sie war eine richtige Wildkatze im Bett. Eine Wildkatze die zusätzlich noch auf Schmerzen stand.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Wo fand man denn heutzutage noch ein intelligentes Mädchen, dass nicht vor dem ein oder anderem Schmerz zurückzuckte! Das seine Neigungen im Bett teilte!

Ein Zerren an seinem Ärmel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Etwas verpeilt sah er sich um und blickte direkt in Hermines Gesicht.

"Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken? Du stehst hir mitten auf der Straße mit einem rießigen Grinsen im Gesicht und einem Ausdruck in den Augen, als wolltest du am Liebsten..."

Die Augen des Mädchen leuchteten auf und sie lehnte sich grinsend gegen ihn, flüsterte ihm verheißungsvoll ins Ohr:

"Ohh... daran hast du gedacht... Ich will nur noch in einen Laden und dann gehen wir sofort wieder zum Fuchsbau zurück und dort..."

Leise stöhnend biss sie in sein Ohrläppchen und er zuckte kurz vor Schmerz zusammen, zog sie aber sofort an sich und keuchte erregt auf. Sie küssten sich verlangend und lösten sich nur widerstrebend voneinander, da eine Stimme ganz in der Nähe sagte:

"Uahh! Also wirklich, manche Leute haben auch kein Schamgefühl! Die fallen ja gleich übereinander her!"

Verwirrt blickte das Paar sich um und entdeckte ganz in der Nähe drei Personen, die angeekelt zu ihnen herüber sahen. Es waren zwei Männer und ein Junge, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter war. Als Hermines Blick auf diesen fiel, leuchteten ihre Augen kurz begehrlich auf, denn er sah wirklich verdammt heiß aus.

Er war ca. 1.80m groß, schlank und hatte an den richtigen Stellen Muskeln, von denen ihr Freund nur träumte und die von dem dunkelgrünem Rollkragenpullover den er trug, nur betond wurden. Zusätzlich trug er eine schwarze, enge Stoffhose, die seine langen Beine betonte und darüber einen schwarzen Umhang. Zudem hatte er ein weiches Gesicht mit unglaublich grünen Augen, die sie ein wenig an Potter erinnerten, allerdings waren seine nie so intensiv gewesen. Der Junge hatte schwarze, glatte Haare, die ihm bis auf die Schultern fielen. Vereinzelt waren sogar dunkelgrüne und blutrote Strähnen zu erkennen.

Die beiden Männer sah sie sich nicht so genau an, allerdings erkannte sie sofort, dass es sich bei einem von ihnen um ihren verhassten Tränkeprofessor handelte; Severus Snape!

Auch Ron schien ihn erkannt zu haben, denn er schnaubte verächtlich und zog sie nun ein wenig fester an sich. Sein Griff war fast schon schmerzhaft.

"Ich muss dir zustimmen, Thomas. Aber was will man von einem Weasley und einer Muggelgeborenen auch schon anderes erwarten?", schnarrte der Professor an den anderen Mann gewandt.

"Lasst die Beiden doch tun, was sie wollen. Wir haben besseres zu tun, als uns über so etwas aufzuregen.", sagte der Junge nun verächtlich mit eiskalter Stimme und sah sie dabei mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und wollte weitergehen, als auf einmal jemand aus einer Seitengasse getaumelt kam und ihn umstieß. Zusammen fielen sie zu Boden.

Der Professor und dieser Thomas sahen erschrocken aus, während sich die beiden Gryffindors ein gehässiges Lachen verkneifen mussten. Das geschah diesem arrogantem Typen nur recht.

Sie standen etwas abseits und bekamen nicht viel mit, da die beiden Männer ihnen die Sicht versperrten. Doch andere Passanten liefen schon bald dazu und es waren Rufe wie "Er ist verletzt!" und "Holt einen Heiler!" zu hören. Neugierig gingen sie nun auch etwas näher und erkannten nun, dass der arrogante Typ von einem Schwarzhaarigen umgerannt worden war. Dieser blutete aus vielen tiefen Wunden am ganzen Körper.

Der heiße Typ (Hermines Gedanke!) lag immer noch unter dem Verletzten begraben, drehte sich aber nun vorsichtig mit ihm um, sodass man sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Und fast gleichzeitig schoss den Umstehenden ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: 'Das ist Harry Potter!'

Denn die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn war sehr gut erkennbar.

Die Menge war sofort still und wurde einheitlich blass, selbst Snape und die zwei Unbekannten. Nur Ron und Hermine lächelten gehässig, was aber niemand bemerkte, zu sehr waren sie auf die beiden Jungen fixiert.

Potter stöhnte qualvoll, als der heiße Typ (chrmn, chrmn) aufstand, sich aber sofort neben ihn kniete und ihn besorgt musterte. Grüne Augen sahen in grüne Augen; die einen besorgt und hilflos, die anderen schmerzerfüllt und hilfesuchend.

Der erste, der sich wieder rührte, war Snape. Mit einem Schritt war er bei den Beiden und sagte ruhig:

"Tigris, geh bitte beiseite. Ich hab ein paar Tränke, die ihm bestimmt helfen."

Tigris nickte und stand auf, trat neben den anderen Mann und sah gespannt zu, was der Professor nun tat.

"Potter, was ist passiert?", fragte der Tränkemeister fast schon sanft.

Der Gryffindor versuchte zu antworten, aber ihm entkam nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Er hustete qualvoll und spuckte Blut.

In diesem Moment bildete die Menge eine kleine Gasse und ein kleiner Mann trat durch diese, kniete sich auf die andere Seite des Verletzten und ließ seinen Zauberstab über seinen Körper gleiten. Er war offenbar ein Heiler.

Bedrückt löste er nach zwei Minuten den Zauber und sah traurig auf den Jungen, der lebt. Dieser lag nur noch da, atmete unregelmäßig und rasselnd ein und aus und sah sie aus immer glasiger werdenden Augen an. Die Menge wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte; ihr Held lag im sterben.

Vollkommene Stille herrschte, als er schließlich ein letztes Mal ausatmete. Fast schon mechanisch schloss der Heiler die grünen Augen mit seiner Hand. Der Held der Zaubererwelt war tot.

Einzelnes Schluchzen war zu hören, entsetztes Gemurmel und ängstliches Geflüster. Sie waren sich einig: nun waren sie verloren!

Der Heiler stand zusammen mit Snape auf und sagte leise:

"Wir hätten nichts mehr tun können. Er hatte starke innere Blutungen und war sehr schwer verletzt. Da hilft nicht einmal mehr Magie."

Er seufzte tief auf.

"Ich werde seine Leiche ins Sankt Mungos bringen, damit wir herausfinden können, was passiert ist."

Der Professor nickte nur und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn schon schossen Flammen um den Toten herum auf und hüllten ihn gänzlich ein. Erschrocken wichen die Zauberer zurück; was war hier los?

Als die Flammen verschwanden, war von dem Leichnam nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur noch eingetrocknetes Blut auf dem Boden erinnerte daran, was gerade hier passiert war.

Minutenlang standen sie einfach nur so da und bewegten sich nicht. Snape war schließlich der Erste, der sich abwandte, dem Heiler zunickte und nach der Schulter dieses Tigris' fasste. Mit einem leisen Plopp waren sie verschwunden. Der andere Mann folgte ihnen sofort.

Sie ließen verzweifelte Menschen zurück, die keine Ahnung hatten, was nun aus ihnen werden sollte.

Nur die zwei Gryffindors taten so, als wären sie tieftraurig. Später, zuhause, würden sie feiern, dass sie Potter endlich los waren. Wer sie dann noch vor Voldemort retten sollte, darüber würden sie sich später noch Gedanken machen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

sooo...das wars mal wieder...

hoffe, es hat euch gefallen...

bye, wölfin


	10. Ein klärendes Gespräch

Huhu!

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin echt spät dran...

aber wie ich schon in meinen anderen Storys angekündigt habe, beginnt nächste Woche meine Klausurphase und da heißt es: Lernen, Lernen, Lernen..._seufz_

versprech also nicht, wann das nächste Chap kommt...

jetzt aber erstmal danke für die lieben Kommis von: Sweet Fay, Salazar Azrael Slytherin, KleineSchwesterOrion, Dschingis, Minnilein und geli-chan!

Danke fürs Warten! _euch umknuddel_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Ein klärendes Gespräch**

Wieder in Slytherin Manor angekommen, schloss Severus seinen Liebsten sofort in die Arme.

Er wusste, dass es nicht leicht für ihn gewesen war, den Tod der Person mitanzusehen, die man bis vor einigen Tagen selbst noch gewesen war. Dankbar ließ Tigris sich in die Umarmung fallen und sog den frischen Geruch nach Kräutern tief in sich auf. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, löste er sich sanft von Sev und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Geht's wieder?", wollte Tom behutsam wissen und legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Der Jüngste nickte leicht und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Salon, in dem ihr 'Schauspieler' und dessen Eltern sie schon erwarteten.

Nun hatten sie wohl eine Menge zu erklären; die Geheimniskrämerei war nun vorbei.

...VvVvVvV...

Das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy saß mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn im Salon ihres Meisters und war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Warum nur, hatte der Dunkle Lord am heutigen Morgen so einen seltsamen Auftrag für seinen Sohn gehabt?

Warum sollte Draco sich als Potter ausgeben?

Warum sollte er seinen Tod vortäuschen?

Und WARUM wusste ER, als Voldemorts angeblich rechte Hand, nicht, worum es ging!

Lucius schnaubte frustriert, als ihm klar wurde, dass schon seit dem Sommer irgendetwas anders war. Sein Meister und Severus hingen die ganze Zeit zusammen und hatten irgendein Geheimnis. Waren die Beiden etwa...!

Nein! Das war doch nicht möglich, oder! Aber es würde so einiges erklären.

In diesem Moment wurde die Salontür geöffnet und der blonde Todesser somit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Der Dunkle Lord, Severus Snape und ein, ihm unbekannter Junge betraten den Raum und nickten ihnen grüßend zu, ehe sie sich zu ihnen setzten.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, ich glaube, wir haben euch eine Menge zu erzählen. Aber bevor wir damit anfangen, möchten wir dir noch einmal danken, Draco. Du hast uns mit dieser Aktion vorhin sehr geholfen.", sagte Tom ruhig.

Der Malfoyspross nickte daraufhin nur schweigend. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, um was es überhaupt ging und wer der andere Junge war, schließlich war er ja vorhin in ihn gerannt.

"Meister, darf ich fragen, wer dieser junge Mann an Ihrer Seite ist?", fragte Lucius.

Tom sah ihn fast schon tadelnd an, ehe er sagte:

"Lucius, wir sind unter uns, also nennt mich gefälligst Tom. Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen, hmm?"

Der Blonde zuckte daraufhin nur etwas verunglückt lächelnd mit den Schultern. Er vergaß das wirklich immer wieder.

"Nun, um zu deiner Frage zurück zu kommen; dieser junge Mann hier, ist Tigris Slytherin, mein Sohn."

Sofort waren die Malfoys still und starrten Tigris ungläubig an. Dieser fühlte sich unter diesen durchdringenden Blicken nicht gerade wohl und rückte daher etwas näher an Severus, der ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie leicht drückte.

"Dein... dein Sohn... aber wie...?", stammelte Lucius vollkommen überrascht.

Tom schmunzelte; es war doch immer wieder amüsant, den stolzen Mann vor sich in Erstaunen zu versetzen. Erklärend sagte er:

"Ihr müsst nur soviel wissen, dass ich früher einmal gebunden war und daraus ein Kind entstand; Tigris. Allerdings hat Dumbledore es geschafft, meine Frau zu töten, und mich glauben zu lassen, mein Sohn wäre ebenfalls tot. In Wahrheit hat der Alte ihn nur zu einem frisch verheirateten Paar gebracht, das kurz zuvor ihr Kind verloren hatte, und Tigris als ihren Sohn ausgegeben. Ca. ein Jahr später habe ich dann genau dieses Paar angegriffen und nur das Kind überlebte, während ich mich geschwächt zurückzog. Heute wissen wir, dass ihm der Todesfluch nichts anhaben konnte, weil er ein Slytherin ist. Im letzten Sommer habe ich die Wahrheit dann durch Zufall herausgefunden und ihn von seinen Verwandten weggeholt."

Von den Vergewaltigungen und den Misshandlungen mussten sie nichts wissen, dachte der Dunkle Lord bei sich.

"Das... das heißt ja... oh, Salazar.", hauchte Draco völlig fassungslos, während er wieder den Sohn von Tom anstarrte.

Seine Eltern taten es ihm nach.

"Harry Potter?", fragte Narcissa schließlich leise.

Tigris nickte nur stumm und sah auf seine Hände. Das alles hier, war ihm wirklich mehr als unangenehm. Und Severus spührte das.

"Starrt ihn nicht so an!", fauchte er daher und nahm den Kleineren mit einer beschützenden Geste in den Arm.

Das wiederum führte dazu, dass ihn die Malfoys verblüfft ansahen. Was ja auch kein Wunder war; bedachte man, dass der Junge früher einmal Harry Potter und der Hassschüler des ehemaligen Slytherin gewesen war. Und eben dieser Junge kuschelte sich gerade an eben diesen ehemaligen Slytherin!

Hatten sie vielleicht irgendetwas verpasst?

Tom stand auf und trat ans Fenster, beobachtete die Anderen aber weiterhin. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass sich der Himmel langsam verdunkelte; aber es war schließlich Mitte Dezember und es wurde schnell dunkel, also achtete er nicht weiter darauf.

"Warum habt ihr es denn so aussehen lassen, als wäre Harry Potter tot? Was habt ihr davon, wenn es ihn doch sowieso nie wirklich gegeben hat?", mischte Narcissa sich wieder ein.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Männern, behielt sie meist einen kühlen Kopf, selbst in so seltsamen Situationen wie in diesem Moment. Tigris schien sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, denn er richtete sich nun etwas auf und sah sie freundlich an.

"Ich habe vor, nach den Weihnachtsferien zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, aber als Tigris Slytherin! Es wäre aufgefallen, wäre Harry Potter verschwunden und ich aufgetaucht; man hätte Fragen gestellt. Aber jetzt sieht es für alle so aus, als wäre er gestorben und das vor vielen Zeugen und ich war auch dabei. Man hat uns somit zur gleichen Zeit am selben Ort gesehen; man wird mich also nicht verdächtigen."

Die blonde Frau nickte und deutete dem Jüngeren mit einer Handbewegung an, fortzufahren.

"Um unseren Plan durchzuführen, brauchten wir allerdings einen sehr guten Schauspieler, dem wir gleichzeitig auch noch vertrauen konnten. Nun ja, mir ist dafür nur Draco Malfoy eingefallen. Dad und Severus waren einverstanden und den Rest kennt ihr ja. Sev hat Draco einen Vielsafttrank mit einem meiner Haare als Harry Potter gegeben und sollte dann später in die Nokturngasse kommen."

Die Malfoys nickten, doch Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn; offenbar hatte er noch eine Frage.

"Was war das eigentlich für ein Trank, den ich auch noch schlucken musste? Und wie bin ich so plötzlich wieder hier gewesen?"

Diesmal antwortete Severus, schließlich waren Zaubertränke seine Spezialität.

"Der Trank hat dafür gesorgt, dass die ganzen Wunden an deinem Körper und auch die Verletzungen vollkommen echt erscheinen. Ihr habt ja gesehen, dass nicht einmal der Heiler etwas bemerkt hat. Und das, was dich hierher gebracht hat, war ein sogenanntes Phönix-Feuer. Uralte Magie, von der nur noch sehr wenige Leute wissen, geschweige denn sie beherrschen. Tom und ich haben sie Tigris im Sommer beigebracht, aber sie ist sehr anstrengend und schwierig zu erlernen."

"Habt ihr den Jungen denn schon in Hogwarts angemeldet? Bei dem Nachnamen Slytherin dürfte der Alte doch wohl misstrauisch werden und Riddle ist auch nicht wirklich besser.", fragend sah Lucius den Dunklen Lord an.

"Darüber haben wir gestern auch schon nachgedacht und sind zu der Lösung gekommen, Tigris als Severus' Sohn auszugeben; er heißt dann in Hogwarts also Tigris Snape. Aber nein, wir haben ihn noch nicht angemeldet, das müssen wir noch tun. Wollt ihr das morgen machen, Tigris? Dann haben wir es hinter uns."

Der Sohn des dunklen Lords und dessen Freund sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann synchron. Es stimmte, was Tom gesagt hatte; je früher sie es taten, umso eher hatten sie es hinter sich.

Fröhlich kicherte Tigris:

"Dann wollen wir den Alten morgen doch mal so richtig schön schocken."

Verwirrt sahen die Anwesenden ihn an. Warum war er denn auf einmal so fröhlich? Gerade eben hatte er sich doch noch ziemlich unwohl gefühlt.

Das konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass er sich darauf freute, Dumbledore eins auszuwischen!

Ahnungslos zuckten die Fünf mit den Schultern und Lucius griff das vorherige Thema wieder auf.

"Habt ihr denn schon eine plausible Erklärung dafür, dass dein 'Sohn' plötzlich wieder auftaucht, Severus? Der Alte wird schnell misstrauisch und wird das sicherlich im Ministerium nachprüfen lassen, das weißt du."

Die beiden Verliebten sahen sich nun etwas ratlos an, aber Tom erklärte unbekümmert:

"Darum hab ich mich heute morgen schon gekümmert, bevor wir in die Winkelgasse aufgebrochen sind. Offiziel und vollkommen hieb- und stichfest, war Severus nun vor 20 Jahren verheiratet. Da es seiner Frau aber dann wegen des Krieges und Severus' Spionagetätigkeiten zu brenzlig wurde, hat sie sich mit dem gemeinsamen Sohn vor etwa 15 Jahren aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie sind nach Europa geflohen; der Junge war damals knapp 2 Jahre alt. Weil du dich deswegen geschämt hast, Severus, hast du nie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über deine Familie verloren. Leider ist deine Frau vor einigen Tagen ums Leben gekommen und dein Sohn lebt nun bei dir. Tja, es lohnt sich wirklich, so viele loyale Leute im Ministerium sitzen zu haben."

Er lachte leise, während Severus ihn verblüfft ansah. Davon hatte sein alter Freund aber nichts erwähnt. Er liebte seine kleinen Geheimnisse eben.

"Und für die Feinheiten; dein Sohn ist knapp 17 Jahre alt, geht aber in die 6. Klasse. Natürlich wird er den Hut dann noch einmal aufsetzen; mein bzw. dein Sohn kann ja schließlich nicht nach Gryffindor gehen. Er kann perfektes Englisch, weil seine Mutter immer nur in dieser Sprache mit ihm geredet hat. Da er aber in Frankreich aufgewachsen ist, kann er diese Sprache natürlich ebenfalls perfekt.", schloss er grinsend.

Gleichzeitig hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Tigris und führte ein paar kompliziert aussehende Bewegungen aus, ehe ein bläuliches Licht auf seinen Sohn zuschoss und diesen für einige Sekunden einhüllte. Als es wieder verschwand, konnte er keine Veränderung an sich feststellen und sah deswegen fragend zu seinem Vater.

"Das war ein alter schwarzmagischer Zauber; sagen wir es einmal so, nun kannst du wirklich ein perfektes Französisch. Und nun lasst uns etwas Essen gehen, ich habe Hunger und ihr bestimmt auch."  
Kichernd erhob Tigris sich und die Anderen machten es ihm nach, allerdings ohne dabei zu kichern. Wieder sahen sie den Schwarzhaarigen verwundert an; anscheinend ging es mit seiner Laune rapide bergauf.

Die Erwachsenen gingen schon mal etwas schneller vor, während die beiden Jungen ihnen etwas langsamer folgten. Sie beide wollten nicht länger die alte Feindschaft aufrecht erhalten, wussten aber nicht recht wie sie den ersten Schritt tun sollten. Schließlich blieb Draco stehen und sah den Sohn seinen Meisters freundlich an.

"Ich möchte mich bei dir dafür entschuldigen, dass ich in den letzten Jahren so fies zu dir war und dich immer geärgert habe. Ich weiß nicht; sollen wir nochmal von vorne anfangen? Freunde?"

Damit hielt er ihm seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Tigris ließ ihn noch ein paar Sekunden zappeln, schlug dann aber ein und sagte lächelnd:

"Freunde!"

Erleichtert das nun endlich geklärt zu haben, sahen sie sich an und gingen dann weiter. Neugierig fragte Draco:

"Sag mal, du und Onkel Sev..."

"Onkel Sev?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige überrascht.

"Ja, er ist mein Patenonkel, das sollte in der Schule allerdings niemand wissen.", erklärte der Slytherin rasch.

Plötzlich fiel Tigris etwas ein und er lachte laut auf. Auf Dracos fragenden Blick hin, erklärte er, immer noch kichernd:

Als ich im Sommer hierher kam, hatte ich nichts zum anziehen und Severus hat mir daraufhin ein paar Klamotten gebracht. Er sagte damals, sie hätten mal seinem Patensohn gehört, allerdings wären sie ihm mittlerweile zu klein."

Nun musste auch der Blonde leicht schmunzeln, kam dann aber wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zurück.

"Also, was ich eigentlich wissen wollte; du und Onkel Sev seid ihr... naja, also...", druckste er verlegen herum.

Unschuldig grinsend, fragte Tigris:

"Sind wir was?"

Empört fuhr Draco auf, fragte dann aber flüsternd:

"Naja, seid ihr... zusammen? So richtig, mein ich."

Glücklich lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und erwiderte:

"Ja, das sind wir. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich."

Der Blonde nickte und grinste dann unvermittelt dreckig.

"Habt ihr denn schon miteinander geschlafen?"

Sofort legte sich ein Schatten über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und Draco wusste, er hätte das nicht fragen sollen. Leise sagte er:

"Entschuldige. Das geht mich ja eigentlich überhaupt nichts an. Vergiss die Frage wieder, okay?"

Seufzend nickte Tigris, fand aber innhalb von wenigen Augenblicken seine gute Laune wieder. Offenbar nahm er es dem Anderen nicht übel, dass er gefragt hatte. Endlich kamen sie im Salon an, in dem die Erwachsenen schon auf sie warteten.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn? Wir verhungern hier ja noch.", rief Tom ihnen entgegen.

Die Jungs beeilten sich und setzten sich auf die einzigen freien Plätze, die noch da waren. Kaum das sie saßen, erschien auch schon das Essen und sie fingen an.

Irgendwann fragte Narcissa dann, wie das denn nun eigentlich nach den Sommerferien abgelaufen war und Severus und der Dunkle Lord erzählten abwechselnd. Nur Tigris blieb still und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her.

Er fühlte sich komisch; ganz so, als würde er gleich vor Glück platzen, obwohl es dafür doch eigentlich keinen Grund gab. Gut, er hatte eine Familie und Sev, außerdem einen neuen Freund, aber er fühlte, dass dies nicht der Grund für seine plötzlichen Gefühle war.

Der Tränkemeister bemerkte schließlich, das mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und fragte besorgt:

"Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Dadurch wurden nun auch die Anderen auf ihn aufmerksam und er sagte unsicher:

"Ich weiß nicht, ich fühl mich so komisch."

Severus wollte ihn gerade noch etwas fragen, als es plötzlich draußen anfing zu regnen. Er und Tom sahen hinaus und wussten auf einmal, was mit Tigris los war. Ein Gewitter!

Auch Draco schien etwas zu ahnen; schließlich war er in Hogwarts live dabei gewesen. Ein leises "Oh oh." kam über seine Lippen. Narcissa und Lucius sahen sich währenddessen ratlos an.

Und Tigris?

Nun, Tigris stand so plötzlich auf und lief zum Fenster, dass die Anderen vor Schreck zusammenzuckten. Bevor jemand von ihnen reagieren konnte, riss der Schwarzhaarige eines der Fenster weit auf und sprang einfach hinaus!

Mit einem Aufschrei (sie befanden sich immerhin im 3. Stock!) stürzten Tom und Severus zum offenen Fenster, beugten sich weit hinaus und rissen ihre Augen entsetzt auf, als sie Tigris erblickten...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tja..._

_ich hab heut wirklich meinen fiesen Tag und hör an so einer Stelle auf...__muhahaha_

_wie immer: Kommis fördern die Schreiblust!_

_bye, wölfin_


	11. Tom's Überraschung

Huhu!

Ja, hat ewig gedauert, ich weiß... aber nun hab ich das neue chap endlich fertig..._g_

Und die Herbstferien haben angefangen! _vor freude hüpf_

hab mir vorgenommen, meine Story 'Vorurteilsfrei' in den zwei Wochen so weit wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. Vielleicht schaff ich es sogar, sie zu beenden. Dann hab ich nämlich net mehr soviel Stress, bei drei Storys weiterzuschreiben.

aber was mich unglaublich zum Lachen gebracht hat ist, dass ich für die ersten 10. Chaps genau 100 Kommis bekommen hab! _kicher_

wirklich, ich liebe euch! _euch ganz fest drück_

und nun Tausend Dank an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber: **Sweet Fay, Minnilein, Dschingis, Salazar Azrael Slytherin, KleineSchwesterOrion, Zauberlehrling, geli-chan!**

viel Spaß mit dem Chap..._grins_

* * *

**Tom's Überraschung**

_Nun, Tigris stand so plötzlich auf und lief zum Fenster, dass die Anderen vor Schreck zusammenzuckten. Bevor jemand von ihnen reagieren konnte, riss der Schwarzhaarige eines der Fenster weit auf und sprang einfach hinaus!_

_Mit einem Aufschrei (sie befanden sich immerhin im 3. Stock!) stürzten Tom und Severus zum offenen Fenster, beugten sich weit hinaus und rissen ihre Augen entsetzt auf, als sie Tigris erblickten..._

_-----_--_  
_

Tigris' Unterbewusstsein hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, was passieren würde.

Den ganzen Tag über war er zeitweise so voller Vorfreude auf etwas gewesen, dass er nicht benennen konnte.

Als sie dann zu Abend aßen, wurden seine Gefühle übermächtig. Er verspührte soviel Glück, Freude, Sehnsucht, aber vor allem Lebendigkeit! Nie hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, wie als er einfach aus einem Impuls heraus, aus dem Fenster sprang.

Es war als wäre etwas all die Jahre in seinem Inneren eingesperrt gewesen, was nun endlich zutage trat und seine neugefundene Freiheit völlig ausleben wollte. Und Tigris ließ es einfach raus, ohne Bedenken, ohne an mögliche Folgen zu denken.

Er tat einfach das, was sein Herz ihm sagte.

Und es war das einzig Richtige!

--------

Vollkommen fassungslos standen Tom und Severus noch immer an dem offenem Fenster und starrten wortlos hinaus. Konnten nicht glauben, was ihre Augen ihnen zeigten.

Neugierig geworden, standen die Malfoys nun auch auf und stellten sich zu ihnen, blickten suchend hinaus.

Ihnen war klar, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen nichts passiert sein konnte, sonst hätten Severus und Tom nicht einfach nur dagestanden und hinausgesehen, sondern wären ihm wahrscheinlich hinterhergesprungen, um ihn zu retten oder ihm zu helfen.

Wobei man erwähnen musste, dass sie wirklich so ausgesehen hatten, als wollten sie hinterherspringen. Aber dann hatten die Beiden anscheinend etwas entdeckt, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Und ob man es nun glauben wollte oder nicht: Malfoys waren von Natur aus Neugierig.

Also reckten sie nun ganz Un-Malfoy-Like die Hälse und suchten den Boden ab.

Als er aber dort nichts erkennen konnte und die Beiden auch nicht so aussahen, als würden sie den Boden beobachten, hob Draco nun den Blick und suchte den Himmel ab.

Und wahrlich! War dort oben nicht etwas, dass aussah wie ein zu großgeratener Vogel!

"Das ist kein normaler Vogel.", murmelte Lucius nachdenklich, denn er und seine Frau waren dem Beispiel ihres Sohnes gefolgt und beobachteten nun ebenfalls den Himmel.

Auch ihm war dieses seltsame geflügelte Wesen aufgefallen, dass anscheinend fröhlich im Gewitter herumtollte. Aber welcher Vogel würde so etwas tun? Das war wirklich seltsam.

"Das ist auch überhaupt kein Vogel. Das ist Tigris.", wisperte Severus leise.

Er fühlte einfach, das dies dort oben sein kleiner Liebling war.

Die anderen Vier sahen ihn stirnrunzelnd an, bis sich Dracos Miene plötzlich aufhellte.

Aufgeregt wandte er sich an seinen Patenonkel.

"Onkel Sev, weiß du noch, vor ein paar Tagen in Hogwarts? Als der Alte und Har... Tigris diese Show abgeliefert haben und Tigris dann in diesem schwarzen Nebel verschwunden ist?"

Der Angesprochene schnaubte und murmelte:

"Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

Doch der Blonde beachtete dies nicht weiter, sondern fuhr unbeeindruck fort:

"Weißt du denn nicht mehr, dass man plötzlich dieses furchtbare Reißen hören konnte? Und dann dieses schmerzerfüllte Keuchen?"

Severus legte den Kopf schief und schien kurz nachzudenken, ehe er langsam nickte.

"Ja, ich erinner mich, aber worauf willst du hinaus? Was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

Draco grinste und trat fast schon hibbelig von einem Bein auf das Andere. Als aber sein Vater ihn streng anblickte, ließ er es schnell bleiben.

"Na, kann es denn nicht so gewesen sein, dass Tigris da Flügel gewachsen sind? Ich weiß, dass hört sich komisch an, aber denkt doch mal nach! Es wäre eine Erklärung dafür, wieso wir ihn für einen Vogel gehalten haben! Weil er Flügel besitzt! Und die müssen ja wohl irgendwo herkommen."

Nun schien auch den Erwachsenen ein Licht aufzugehen und sie nickten zustimmend, nur Tom zweifelte noch.

"Meine Frau... war auch ein Tonitrus-Dämon. Aber ihr sind keine Flügel gewachsen, dass hätte ich bemerkt. Also, warum sollte Tigris welche haben? Das versteh ich nicht so ganz."

Still sahen sich die Anwesenden an, ehe der Tränkemeister leise seufzend sagte:

"Ich denke, da sollten wir lieber Tigris Großvater zu befragen, wenn er hier ist. Er weiß darüber sicherlich mehr als wir und nun darüber zu spekulieren bringt uns auch nicht weiter."

Die Anderen nickten nur, wobei die Blondschöpfe gerne mehr über diesen Großvater und dessen Besuch erfahren würden. Aber sie schwiegen, schließlich ging es sie ja eigentlich nichts an.

Ein lautes und heftiges Donnern ließ sie alle zusammenzucken und aus dem Fenster starren, wo gerade die schönsten Blitze zu sehen waren. Als sie Sekunden später einen leisen Freudenschrei hörten, mussten sie allerdings schmunzeln und konnten sich denken, dass dort jemand wohl ziemlich viel Spaß hatte.

Immer noch lächelnd, wandte Lucius sich nun zu seinem Meister und sagte:

"Ich denke, wir beanspruchen deine Gastfreundschaft nun nicht länger, sondern machen uns jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich habe nämlich noch so einiges für Fudge zu erledigen."

Bei der Erwähnung des Ministers rollten sie alle einstimmig mit den Augen und dachten sich, dass dies der unfähigste Minister war, den sie sich vorstellen konnten. Aber daran konnten sie momentan nichts ändern, schließlich hatten sie besseres zu tun, als sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

"Gut, tut das. Ich werde dir dann morgen Bescheid geben, ob bei der Anmeldung alles geklappt hat oder ob du vielleicht Fudge etwas beeinflussen musst, damit der etwas Druck auf den Alten ausübt.", sagte Tom.

Lucius nickte und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, wobei die Malfoys sich still vornahmen, herauszufinden was ein Tonitrus-Dämon war. Wie schon erwähnt, war diese Familie seeeehr neugierig.

Während die Malfoys nun von der Eingangshalle aus disapparierten, standen Severus und der Dunkle Lord immer noch am Fenster und sahen schweigend hinaus.

Ihnen beiden wurde leichter ums Herz, als sie ihren Kleinen so unbeschwert durch die Luft und das Gewitter fliegen sahen und leise hörten, wie er dabei lachte.

Es schien allerdings so, als würde das Gewitter so schnell nicht enden.

---------

Weit nach Mitternacht tapsten leichte Schritte leise durch das rießige Anwesen.

Tigris war in diesem Moment wirklich mehr als nur froh, sich hier auszukennen, denn sonst hätte er sich wohl völlig verlaufen.

Das Gewitter hatte bis gerade eben angedauert und er fühlte noch den Nachklang in sich. Es war einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen, so durch das Gewitter zu tollen und einfach nur glücklich sein zu können.

Lange hatte er keinen solchen Spaß mehr gehabt. Wenn überhaupt...!

Der erste Schock und der Schmerz, als aus seinem Rücken plötzlich diese Flügel geschossen waren, war relativ schnell vergangen. Und es war es alle Mal wert!

Der Schwarzhaarige gluckste leise, als er sich an die erstaunten Gesichter von Tom, Severus und die der Malfoys erinnerte, als er einfach so aufgesprungen war. Er hatte ihnen bestimmt einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt.

Hoffentlich war ihm niemand böse. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr dort sitzen können, musste hinaus und das Gewitter in vollen Zügen genießen. Er hatte einfach gehandelt, ohne nachzudenken.

Tigris wischte diese Bedenken zur Seite, als er vor Severus Zimmertür ankam.

Leise drückte er die Klinke hinunter und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt.

In dem Zimmer war alles dunkel und ruhig, aber er konnte problemlos sehen. Ob das nun mit dem Dämon oder dem Vampir in ihm zusammenhing, war ihm recht egal. Er würde sich nicht beschweren.

Als er Severus friedlich im Bett schlafend erkannte, öffnete er die Tür nun ganz, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich wieder leise. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich zum Bett und kam daneben zum Stehen. Lächelnd betrachtete er das friedliche Gesicht seines Lieblings und seufzte dann beinahe schon sehnsüchtig auf.

So gern würde er ihre Beziehung noch vertiefen, wollte mehr als nur ein paar Küsse und Streicheleinheiten mit ihm austauschen, doch...

Er traute sich nicht. Er hatte einfach viel zu große Angst, dass man ihn wieder nur verletzen würde. Zudem hatte er auch Angst, dass es wehtun würde.

Er wusste, Severus würde ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen wollen, aber dennoch...

Die Angst war da und ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln.

Bei Salazar, wie sehr er diesen verdammten Vernon Dursley doch hasste!

Ein leises "Tigris?", riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Verwirrt sah er wieder in Severus' Gesicht und bemerkte, dass dieser wohl aufgewacht war.

"Hey.", sagte er leise und zärtlich.

Der Tränkemeister robbte auf seinem großen Bett etwas weiter in die Mitte, hob dann die Bettdecke einladend hoch und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

"Na, komm schon her, Kleiner."

Tigris lächelte glücklich und tat wie befohlen. Er liebte es einfach, mit seinem Liebsten in einem Bett zu schlafen. Da konnte man so schön kuscheln.

Kaum lag er, zog ihn der Ältere auch schon an sich, bettete seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter und Tigris seufzte glücklich.

"Du bist ja eiskalt. Warst du etwa bis gerade eben draußen?", fragte Severus flüsternd und zog die Decke über seinen Schatz.

Dieser nickte nur leicht und hob den Kopf, sah wie hypnotisiert in die schwarzen Obsidiane vor sich. Langsam senkte er den Kopf, kam den Lippen des anderen immer näher. Als sie sich schließlich berührten, schlossen beide genießerisch die Augen und gaben sich ganz den Gefühlen hin, die nun auf sie einströmten.

Fast schon schüchtern öffnete der Kleinere seinen Mund und schob seine Zunge hinaus, ließ sie leicht über die noch geschlossenen Lippen von Severus gleiten und bat so um Einlass, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Zaghaft erkundete er die Mundhöhle des Anderen und stupste schließlich dessen Bewohner an, forderte sie zu einem Kampf heraus.

Minutenlang küssten sie sich, während der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde und Tigris leise stöhnte. Keuchend lösten sie sich schließlich und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich, Tigris.", wisperte Severus.

Der Jüngere hauchte ein "Liebe dich auch, Sev.", ehe er seinen Kopf wieder an dessen Schulter schmiegte und selig seufzend die Augen schloss.

Der Tränkemeister zog ihn näher an sich und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken und den Kopf, was diesen zum schnurren brachte. Er lachte leise und drückte seinem Liebling einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Schlaf jetzt. Wir haben morgen einen harten Tag vor uns.", flüsterte er.

"Mhmh...", bekam er nur als Antwort und spürte, wie sich eine Hand in sein Pyjama-Oberteil krallte, direkt über seinem Herzen.

Ganz so, als wolle Tigris ihn nie mehr loslassen...

Liebevoll legte er seine Hand direkt über die seines Lieblings und schlief Sekunden später ebenfalls ein.

--------

Der nächste Tag begann nach Tigris Meinung viel zu früh, war er doch erst um kurz vor drei ins Bett gekommen.

Aber Tom zeigte kein Erbarmen, jagte das verliebte Paar um 8 Uhr aus dem Bett und erklärte ihnen grinsend, dass er in einer Stunde los wollte.

Murrend machten sich die Beiden fertig und hatten dann auch noch Zeit für ein kurzes Frühstück, da sie vorher noch getrennt duschen gewesen waren. Pünktlich um 9 Uhr fanden sie sich dann in der Eingangshalle des Manors wieder und apparierten nach Hogsmeade.

Was Tigris und Severus allerdings nicht verstanden war, warum Tom sie begleitete.

Auf eine entsprechende Frage hin, lächelte dieser aber nur geheimnisvoll.

So gingen sie schweigend den Weg zum Schloss hoch und jeder hing seinen jeweiligen Gedanken nach. Als sie dann die Eingangshalle durchquerten, musste der Jüngste von ihnen unwillkürlich lächeln.

Dieses Schloss war die letzten Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen und auch, wenn er nun ein richtiges hatte, liebte er dieses Schloss nicht weniger als vorher. Hier hatte er zum ersten Mal Freunde gehabt, auch wenn sich nun herausgestellt hatte, dass einige von ihnen es nicht ganz so ernst mit ihm meinten und nur hinter seinem Ruhm her waren.

Immer noch schweigend liefen sie weiter, bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier standen und Severus nun erwartungsvoll ansahen. Dieser trat vor und sagte zu dem Wasserspeier:

"Erdbeermarmeladen-Frühstücksaufstrich."

Doch nichts passierte.

Genervt rollte der Tränkeprofessor mit den Augen und grummelte:

"Hat der Alte also wieder das Passwort geändert. Und jetzt?"

Leicht ratlos sah er die andern Beiden an, doch die zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

"Raten?", schlug Tigris scherzhaft vor.

Doch bevor sie sich wirklich dazu erniedrigen mussten, das zu tun, hörten sie Schritte, die sich ihnen näherten. War es ein Lehrer, der das Passwort kannte, oder war es nur ein Schüler!

Sie hatten Glück.

Es war McGonagall, die ziemlich im Stress wirkte und an ihnen vorbei gehastet wäre, hätte Severus sie nicht aufgehalten.

"Oh, Severus! Du hast doch Urlaub, was tust du hier!", fragte sie überrascht.

"Ich muss mit Albus reden, aber er hat schon wieder das Passwort geändert. Könntest du es mir bitte verraten, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", schnarrte dieser.

Die alte Hexe ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken, sondern erwiderte einfach:

"Das Passwort lautet: Schoko-Eidechse. Aber Albus hat momentan sehr schlechte Laune, wegen... wegen Harry's Tod..."

Zum Ende hin wurde sie immer leiser und sie sah wirklich so aus, als hätte sie Potters 'Tod' hart getroffen. Tigris wurde warm ums Herz. Sie hatte ihn also wirklich gemocht.

Minerva lächelte tapfer und ging dann weiter, rief ihrem Kollegen über die Schulter nur noch ein "Wir sehen uns dann nach den Ferien, Severus!" zu und schon war sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Tom und Tigris hatte sie dabei gar nicht bemerkt.

Schulterzuckend wandte der Tränkemeister sich wieder zu dem Wasserspeier und sagte:

"Schoko-Eidechse."

Der Durchgang öffnete sich und zwei Minuten später standen sie schon in dem Büro des Direktors, welcher ebenfalls ziemlich gestresst wirkte. Und der Grund waren wohl die vielen Briefe, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen und darauf warteten, gelesen zu werden. Zudem hockten ziemlich viele Eulen in dem Raum.

Eben diese sah Dumbledore wütend an, ehe er in Severus' Richtung zischte:

"Alle wollen sie von mir wissen, ob Potter wirklich gestorben ist. Dabei stand es doch groß und breit im Tagespropheten! Bei Merlin, als würde es diese verdammten Leute wirklich interessieren. Haben doch nur Angst, weil Voldemorts Bezwinger nicht mehr da ist! Pahh! Als ob dieser Junge jemals etwas anständiges zustande gebrächt hätte!"

In Tigris stieg unglaublicher Hass auf, unterdrückte diesen aber. Er wusste es würde nichts bringen und den Alten zudem misstrauisch machen, würde er nun ausrasten. Aber Severus schien es dennoch zu spüren, denn er legte ihm nun beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er sich zu dem Alten umwandte.

"Ich weiß, Albus. Wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als jeder Andere. Aber könnten wir bitte über etwas wichtigeres als über Potter reden?", schnarrte er kalt.

Innerlich jedoch bat er seinen Liebling um Verzeihung für diese Worte. Dieser aber wusste, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war und war ihm deshalb auch nicht böse.

"Nun gut, Severus, mein Junge. Warum bist du hier und wer sind diese beiden da?", verlangte Dumbledore zu wissen und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf Tom und Tigris.

"Der Junge ist mein Sohn, Tigris Snape.", ließ der Lehrer die Bombe platzen.

Der Direktor sah ihn an, als würde er gerade ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ihn ins St. Mungo einliefern zu lassen.

"Was redest du da? Du hast keinen Sohn!"

"Nur weil ich nie über ihn geredet habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich keinen Sohn habe.", erwiderte er scharf.

Etwas geplättet ließ sich der Alte wieder in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Das die drei Besucher noch immer standen, war ihm so ziemlich egal.

"Aber... wie...?", stotterte er.

Und so erzählte Severus ihm die Geschichte, die Tom sich hatte einfallen lassen. Und Oh Wunder! Dumbledore glaubte ihm. Jedoch nicht, ohne sich vorher die Papiere des Ministeriums zeigen zu lassen, die die Geschichte bestätigten.

"Also gut. Du hast einen Sohn. Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, was du hier willst.", seufzte der Alte schließlich.

"Ich will ihn hier anmelden, damit er hier zur Schule geht und ich ein Auge auf ihn werfen kann."

Dumbledore nickte nur und besprach dann mit Severus die Details. Zwanzig Minuten später war dann alles geklärt und Tigris würde am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien in eines der Häuser eingeteilt werden.

Nun erinnerte der Schulleiter sich auch wieder an den anderen Mann, von dem er immer noch nicht wusste, wer er war und was er wollte. Fragend sah er ihn an.

"Und Sie sind...?"

"Ich bin Julien McGee. Ich hatte mich um die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben."

Während Tigris und Severus ihn nun verblüfft ansahen, hellte sich Dumbledores Gesicht auf.

"Ahh, ich hab sie schon erwartet. Sie wurden mir ja schon von mehreren wichtigen Leuten des Ministeriums empfohlen. Sie sind Auror, nicht wahr?"

Tom nickte nur.

"Gut, gut. Ich denke mal, es wäre gut, wenn ich Sie einstellen würde. Dieser Idiot, dem ich die Stelle im Sommer gegeben hatte, ist ja unter dem ganzen Druck zusammengebrochen. War ein völliges Weichei! Die Schüler brauchen eine feste Hand, schließlich sollen sie lernen gegen Voldemort und dessen Todesser anzukommen."

"Das werden sie, keine Sorge. Also habe ich den Job?", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord kalt.

Der Direktor musterte ihn noch einmal eingehend, bis der Schwarzhaarige schließlich einfach seine beiden nackten Unterarme zeigte. Daraufhin nickte Dumbledore zufrieden.

"Ja, sie haben den Job. Ich werde ihnen dann per Eule alle weiteren Informationen zukommen lassen. Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe zu tun."

Und damit warf er sie mehr oder minder freundlich hinaus.

Als sie dann schließlich wieder auf dem Gang waren und durch das Schloss Richtung Eingangsportal gingen, sahen Severus und Tigris Tom immer wieder neugierig von der Seite an, hielten sich mit ihren Fragen aber noch zurück. Sie wussten schließlich, dass sie hier nicht offen miteinander reden durften, denn die Wände hatten Ohren. Oder eher gesagt: Die Portraits hatten Ohren, welche immer länger und größer werden würden.

* * *

So, das wars dann auch schon wieder...

Was haltet ihr von Toms Überrschung? _grins_

freu mich über Kommis...

bye, wölfin


	12. Weihnachten

Ohje, jetzt hab ich euch doch glatt nen ganzen Monat warten lassen...

ich hoffe, ich verzeiht mir noch mal?

_marzipanherzen verteil_

Vielen, vielen lieben Dank an meine Kommischreiber:

geli-chan, Salazar Azrael Slytherin, Dschingis, Zauberlehrling, KleineSchwesterOrion und Minnilein!!!

sind zwar leider nur sehr wenige diesmal, aber ich hoffe einfach, dass sich mal ein paar Schwarzleser melden..._grins_

und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Weihnachten**

Wieder im Manor, bestürmten Severus und Tigris den Dunklen Lord sofort mit Fragen. Dieser jedoch hob nur lachend die Hände und bedeutete ihnen, in den Salon zu gehen, damit sie sich dort in Ruhe unterhalten konnten.

Grummelnd folgten sie der Anweisung und setzten sich im Salon auf eine Zweiercouch, sodass sie sich aneinander kuscheln konnten. Tom setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf einen gemütlichen Sessel.

"So, was wollt ihr denn wissen?", fragte er unschuldig grinsend.

"Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gehst?", rief sein Sohn.

"Und wann bitteschön hast du dich für die Stelle beworben?", fügte der Tränkemeister nicht minder neugierig hinzu.

Tom lächelte fröhlich. Genauso hatte er sich ihre Reaktionen vorgestellt. Ja ja, das hatte er wieder mal gut hinbekommen, freute er sich.

"Nun, ich hatte mich schon im Sommer beworben, allerdings kam mir da dieser Futzi von der Uni in die Quere. Und da der Alte sich bei ihm sicherer sein konnte als bei mir, das er zur weißen Seite gehört, hat er ihn genommen. Sein ehemaliger Professor ist nämlich einer seiner Freunde und hat für ihn gebürgt. Tja, da dieses Weichei dem Druck allerdings nicht stand halten konnte, hab ich jetzt den Posten. Sonst will ihn ja schließlich keiner haben!", lachte Tom.

Grinsend fügte er dann noch hinzu:

"Und ich hab euch das nicht gesagt, weil ich eure Gesichter sehen wollte, sobald ihr es erfahrt. Und ich sag euch, das war es echt wert! Die eine Sekunde, in der ihr eure Masken habt fallen lassen, waren einfach köstlich."

Grimmig sahen die beiden Jüngeren ihn an. Dies brachte den Dunklen Lord fast, aber nur fast, dazu zu kichern. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete das Paar ihn. Er konnte manchmal wirklich wie ein kleines Kind sein. Wenn das die Zaubererwelt wüsste, würde das wahrscheinlich ihr ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf stellen!

"Wollt ihr auch noch wissen, warum ich mich beworben hatte? Na?", fragte Tom mit wackelnden Augenbrauen.

Seufzend sah das Paar sich an und rief dann synchron:

"NEIN!!"

Severus nahm seinen Liebling an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Sie würden jetzt erst einmal einen langen Spaziergang machen und das Haus erst wieder betreten, wenn sie sicher sein konnten, dass der Dunkle Lord sich wieder einigermaßen normal benahm.

Eben dieser starrte ihnen vollkommen perplex hinterher und verstand nicht, warum sie einfach so gegangen waren.

----------------------------

Schlussendlich erzählte er ihnen die Gründe dann doch noch. Sie waren jedoch genau so, wie die beiden sich das schon gedacht hatten.

Tom wollte dem Alten eins auswischen und zudem auf seinen Sohn aufpassen. Als kleiner Bonus kam dann noch das 'Schüler-ärgern' dazu. Darauf freute sich der Dunkle Lord jetzt schon. Seinen eigenen Worten nach, wurden die Todesser mit ihrem ewigen Geschleime und Gestottere zu langweilig. Er bräuchte einfach mal etwas Abwechslung.

-----------------------------

Am Tag vor Weihnachten schneite es.

Als Tigris dies sah, schleppte er seinen Vater und seinen Geliebten mit hinaus und überredete sie zu einer Schneeballschlacht. Nur widerwillig stimmten die Beiden zu, hatten aber später genauso viel Spaß wie der Jüngste von ihnen. Sie bauten sogar zusammen einen Schneemann, den ersten den Tigris je baute.

Lachend lief er plötzlich wieder ins Haus, wobei ihm Tom und Severus überrascht hinterher sahen. Sie waren jedoch noch überraschter, als er wieder kam und einen Schal, einen alten Zylinder, eine Möhre und ein paar Knöpfe dabei hatte. Sogar einen alten Besen hatte er aufgetrieben.

Fröhlich machten sie sich daran, den Schneemann anzuziehen und begutachteten danach ihr Werk.

Mit sich zufrieden, gingen sie wieder hinein und aßen zu Mittag, ehe sie endlich etwas taten, worauf Tigris sich schon seit Tagen freute. Sie würden den Tannenbaum schmücken! Und zwar per Hand, ohne Zauberei, darauf bestand er.

Lächelnd gaben Tom und Severus nach, wussten sie doch, wie viel das alles hier ihrem Kleinem bedeutete. Schließlich war dies das erste Weihnachten, dass er in einer Umgebung und mit Leuten feierte, die ihn wirklich so liebten und akzeptierten, wie er wirklich war. Und nicht, weil er der angebliche Junge, der lebt war.

-----------------------------

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde der Schwarzhaarige schon ziemlich früh wach und kuschelte sich gähnend etwas näher an Severus, der immer noch friedlich schlief. Ruhig atmend döste er noch ein wenig vor sich hin, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, was heute für ein Tag war.

Ruckartig öffnete er seine Augen und setzte sich auf. Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Geliebten musterte, der nun leise grummelte, da ein Teil seiner Wärmequelle verschwunden war. Tigris beugte sich vor und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, knabberte ein wenig an ihnen, was dem Älteren ein leises Seufzen entlockte.

Zufrieden tippte er die Kusspulster von Severus mit seiner Zunge an und kurz darauf wurde ihm Einlass gewährt. Er spürte eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn näher zog und lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Sanft löste er ihn und legte seine Stirn auf die des Älteren, sah verliebt in die nun wachen, schwarzen Augen unter sich.

"Guten Morgen, Sev.", wisperte er.

Dieser brummte nur und zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss, der diesmal eindeutig von ihm dominiert wurde, was Tigris sich aber gerne gefallen ließ.

Keuchend lösten sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander und lächelten sich verliebt an. Dann drückte er dem Tränkemeister noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, sprang aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Etwas perplex sah Severus ihm nach und lehnte sich dann lächelnd wieder zurück in die Kissen. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und versuchte noch ein wenig zu schlafen, da es ja noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen war. Weihnachten hin oder her.

Als der Schwarzhaarige eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Bad kam, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sein Liebling wirklich wieder tief und fest schlief, obwohl er sich doch vorher extra die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn zu wecken.

Empört kletterte er auf das Bett und krabbelte auf allen Vieren auf den Schlafenden zu, blieb in der gleichen Position über ihm zum stehen und sah zu ihm hinab. Knurrend fing er die weichen Lippen wieder ein, stieß seine Zunge in den warmen Mund und plünderte ihn, als wäre er eine Schatztruhe. Ein lautes Stöhnen bekundete ihm, dass Severus nun endlich aufgewacht war.

Er vertiefte den Kuss noch, so dass er leidenschaftlicher und wilder wurde. Gerade als der Tränkemeister den Kleineren ganz auf sich ziehen wollte, entzog dieser sich ihm ganz und keuchte ihm ins Gesicht.

"Na, endlich wach?", fragte er grinsend.

"Oh ja.", stöhnte Severus zurück.

Ihn hatte dieser stürmische Kuss unglaublich erregt, allerdings wollte er seinen Kleinen nicht erschrecken, also verschwand er schnell im Badezimmer und gönnte sich eine kalte Dusche.

Währenddessen saß Tigris grinsend auf dem Bett. Oh ja, er wusste, weshalb sich sein Freund so schnell verzogen hatte und es freute ihn, dass er so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er lächelte fröhlich, als er seinen Vater erkannte, der nun ins Zimmer schlüpfte. Gemächlich kam er auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett, strubbelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

"Guten Morgen, mein Kleiner und Frohe Weihnachten.", sagte er lächelnd.

"Morgen, Dad.", erwiderte er.

"Wo ist denn Severus? Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du ihn schon runter geschleift hast."

"Hey! Soo schlimm bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht.", empörte sich der Jüngere.

Als er dann auch noch einen Schmollmund zog, drehte Tom sich schnell weg, damit sein Sohn sein Grinsen nicht sah. In diesem Moment kam der Tränkemeister vollständig bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer und lenkte Tigris somit erfolgreich ab.

Denn dieser sprang sofort auf, lief auf Severus zu und nahm seine Hand, dann lief er zurück zu seinem Vater und nahm auch dessen Hand. Verblüfft ließen die beiden Erwachsenen sich aus dem Zimmer und ins Kaminzimmer ziehen, in dem der Weihnachtsbaum stand.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ die Beiden los und wollte schon zu den Geschenken stürmen, als ihn jemand am Arm festhielt. Fragend drehte er sich um und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht des Dunklen Lords.

"Oh nein, Tigris. Erst wird gefrühstückt!"

Fast schon entsetzt sah der Kleinere ihn an und öffnete schon protestierend den Mund, als Tom fortfuhr:

"Keine Widerrede, junger Mann. Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Außerdem laufen die Geschenke ja nicht weg."

"Ach Menno!", jammerte Tigris.

Severus beobachtete dies schweigend und lächelte still vor sich hin. Sein Schatz war doch einfach zu süß. Aber er konnte auch ganz anders, wenn er nur an die Aktion von heute morgen dachte...

Schweigend gingen sie ins Esszimmer und setzten sich dort an den schon gedeckten Tisch. Tigris begann sofort sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren und schlang es dann so schnell hinunter, dass man meinen könnte, er würde verhungern. Verständlicherweise war er dadurch sehr schnell fertig und sah nun bittend zu den andern Beiden.

Diese jedoch dachten gar nicht daran, sich zu beeilen, sondern aßen gemütlich weiter, was Tigris fast zum verzweifeln brachte. Zehn Minuten später waren sie dann auch endlich fertig und so schnell konnten sie gar nicht gucken, da war der Schwarzhaarige auch schon aufgesprungen und an der Tür. Dort drehte er sich ungeduldig um und quengelte:

"Jetzt beeilt euch doch bitte mal!! Schneller!"

Der dunkle Lord und der Tränkemeister schmunzelten nur, gingen aber tatsächlich etwas schneller, da sie ja beim Frühstück schon extra langsam gewesen waren. Schließlich war der Augenblick gekommen, auf den der Jüngste sich schon seit Tagen freute; sie standen vor dem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und unter diesem lagen jede Menge Geschenke.

Doch anders als erwartet, stürzte er sich nicht auf sie, sondern stimmte das Lied 'Oh Tannenbaum' an. Damit überraschte er die beiden Anderen, welche jedoch gerne mit einstimmten. Es war zwar ein Muggellied, war aber auch in der Zaubererwelt sehr weit verbreitet. Genau wie einige andere Lieder, wie 'Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen' und 'Kling, Glöckchen, Kling'. Und es machte ihnen zudem unerwartet viel Spaß einfach nur Weihnachtslieder zu singen.

Doch irgendwann fielen ihnen dann keine mehr ein und sie setzten sich einheitlich vor dem Baum auf den Boden.

"So, wer will anfangen?", fragte Tom.

"Ich.", rief Tigris aufgeregt.

So kroch er etwas unter den Baum und kramte zwei, in Geschenkpapier gewickelte, Packete hervor. Eins davon reichte er an seinen Vater weiter, und beobachtete dann gespannt, wie dieser das Papier wegriss. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Koffer, den Tom mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete. Was da wohl drin war?

"Na, mach schon auf!", rief der Jüngste ungeduldig.

Severus schmunzelte. Dem Kleinem machte das Schenken wohl genauso viel Spaß, wie das Beschenkt werden. Aber auch er war neugierig was denn nun in dem Koffer war.

Tom offensichtlich auch, denn nun schnappte der Verschluss auf und er hob den Deckel an. Neugierig spähten er und der Tränkemeister hinein und sahen...

"Ein neues Schachbrett!", freute Tom sich.

Denn er war ein leidenschaftlicher Schachspieler; wieder eine der Eigenschaften, die die Zauberwelt erschüttern würde.

"Japp. Aber es ist ein ganz besonderes. Schau, ich hab die Figuren so verzaubert, dass du die deines Gegners als deine Feinde siehst. Wenn du z.B. gegen Sev spielst, dann sähe sein König vielleicht so aus wie Dumbledore. Umgekehrt wäre es bei Sev das gleiche. Sozusagen als kleine Motivation, den Anderen fertig zu machen.", grinste er.

"Das ist raffiniert, danke, mein Kleiner."

Liebevoll umarmte Tom seinen Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann wandte Tigris sich Severus zu und drückte ihm das andere Packet in die Hand. Gespannt beobachtete er auch diesmal, wie er das Papier aufriss. Und diesmal kam ein schwarzes Buch zum Vorschein. Auf dem Cover war in silberner, verschnörkelter Schrift 'Tränke-Experimente von Severus Snape' zu erkennen.

Fragend sah eben dieser seinen Geliebten an, welcher ihn breit und fröhlich angrinste.

"Ich hab mir gedacht, da du ja so gern neue Tränke entwickelst, könntest du das gebrauchen. Es ist ein Notizbuch, an dem ich auch ein klein wenig rumgezaubert hab. Da du bestimmt öfters was korrigieren musst, hab ich einen Zauber reingewebt, sodass das Buch das automatisch macht. Ehrlich gesagt, musst du nichtmal was reinschreiben, das geht auch direkt per Gedanken. Ist also ziemlich praktisch.", erklärte er.

Vorsichtig legte Severus das Buch beiseite und zog Tigris auf seinen Schoß, küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen und hauchte:

"Danke, mein Schatz. Das kann ich wirklich gut gebrauchen."

Der Grünäugige seufzte und kuschelte sich ein wenig näher an seinen Freund. Währenddessen kramte Tom nun seine Geschenke hervor und gab erst einmal dem Tränkemeister seins.

Es war ein neuer Koffer voller seltener Tränkezutaten, über den er sich natürlich rießig freute.

"Tja, da kannst du ja bald mit dem Experimentieren loslegen, Sev.", lachte Tigris.

Dieser erhielt danach ebenfalls sein Geschenk von Tom.

Es war in silbernes Geschenkpapier gewickelt, mit einem grünen Band drum rum.Vorsichtig, um das schöne Papier nicht einzureißen, löste der Schwarzhaarige es und zum Vorschein kam ein in Leder gebundenes, großes Buch.

Neugierig öffnete er es und atmete dann zischend die Luft ein.

Es war ein Fotoalbum!

Und direkt auf der ersten Seite lächelte ihm ein Foto seiner Eltern entgegen. Wahrscheinlich an ihrer Hochzeit gemacht, da sie festlich gekleidet waren und vor Glück nur so strahlten.

Mit klopfendem Herzen besah Tigris sich seine Mutter etwas genauer.

Sie war wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau gewesen. Lange, etwas gewellte schwarze Haare, die im Licht blau schimmerten. Strahlend grüne Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren und ein voller Mund. Dazu noch eine gerade Nase und fein geschwungene Augenbrauen. Sie war wirklich sehr schön gewesen.

Doch er konnte sich trotzdem nicht an sie erinnern...

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, die er krampfhaft versuchte zurückzuhalten. Tom, der das sah, zog ihn liebevoll an sich und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, sprach dabei beruhigend auf ihn ein, als bei ihm alle Dämme brachen und er zum ersten Mal um seine richtige Mutter trauerte.

Einige Minuten später hatte er sich soweit wieder im Griff, das er ein heiseres "Danke, Dad." flüstern konnte.

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte seinen Vater wieder etwas fröhlicher an.

"Mir ist vor ein paar Wochen eingefallen, dass du schließlich noch nie ein Bild von deiner Mutter gesehen hast, deswegen dachte ich, du würdest dich darüber freuen. Die Fotos gehen von unserer Hochzeit bis zu... bis zu deinem Verschwinden.", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord.

"Danke.", wiederholte Tigris und küsste seinen Vater auf die Wange.

Als eine Tür mit einem lauten Knall zukrachte, schracken die Beiden auf und sahen sich etwas erschrocken um.

Severus hatte sich wohl vorhin aus dem Raum geschlichen und war nun zurück gekommen. Er trug etwas, das mit einem Tuch abgedeckt war in beiden Händen, sodass er nicht hatte verhindern können, dass die Tür so laut zuknallte.

Während Tigris fragend schaute, erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters ein wissendes Lächeln. Sanft schob er seinen Sohn von sich und bedeutete ihm, zu seinem Geliebten zu gehen.

Als er dann vor ihm stand, sagte Sev:

"Nun, ich hatte anfangs nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was ich dir schenken sollte. Dann ist mir aber eingefallen, dass du ja keine Eule mehr hast und somit gar kein Haustier. Aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass es schon etwas außergewöhnliches sein soll, dass ich dir schenke. Also keine Eule, Katze, Kröte, oder dergleichen. Und naja, ein Bekannter hat mir zu diesem Tierchen geraten."

Und damit zog er das Tuch herunter, sodass Tigris einen Käfig erkennen konnte, einem Eulenkäfig nicht unähnlich. Allerdings war das Tier in diesem wirklich nicht gewöhnlich.

"Na, was sagst du?", fragte der Tränkemeister etwas besorgt.

Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht auf diesen Tierhändler hören sollen. Vielleicht hätte er doch einfach nur eine ganz normale Eule holen sollen.

* * *

ja, ich weiß, echt fies..._grins_

aber ich würd doch jetzt nur zu gern wissen, was ihr glaubt, welches Tier Sev wohl gekauft hat?

Also, sagt mir Bescheid, ich beiß auch nicht..._lach_

bye, wölfin


	13. Felou, der Gauner

So, hier kommt das neue chap...

is doch eher fertig geworden, als ich dachte..._lach_

hab mich einfach heut morgen hingesetzt und angefangen und schwupps...

3 Stunden später ist es fertig..._grins_

danke für die lieben Kommis von:

Minnilein, enlya, geli-chan, KleineSchwesterOrion und Salazar Azrael Slytherin!!

Und leider, leider hat keiner von euch richtig geraten..._seufz_

aber naja...

hauptsache ihr habt es versucht...

hoffe, ich kann euch jetzt umso mehr damit überraschen, was ich mir ausgedacht hab!!

_sich in vorfreude die hände reib_

und jetzt Viel Spaß:

* * *

**Felou, der Gauner**

"Na, was sagst du?", fragte der Tränkemeister etwas besorgt.

Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht auf diesen Tierhändler hören sollen. Vielleicht hätte er doch einfach nur eine ganz normale Eule holen sollen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tigris währenddessen war immer noch zu verblüfft, um auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.

So versuchte er es gar nicht erst, sondern widmete sich lieber seinem neuen 'Haustier'.

Es war ca. 20 cm groß und hatte einen langen Schwanz von ungefähr 10 cm. Oben war der Kopf grau bis schwarz gefärbt, die Halsseiten waren weiß. Am Rücken war das Fell goldoliv und schwarz meliert. Bauch und Beine waren gelblich bis orange gefärbt. Der lange Schwanz war ebenfalls olivfarben und hatte eine schwarze Spitze. Die Ohren des Tieres waren hell und ziemlich spitz.

Es hockte da in dem Käfig und knabberte an einem Stück Apfel, stieß zwischendurch immer wieder pfeifende Laute aus. Und nebenbei betrachtete es sich seine Umgebung, bis die kleinen schwarzen Augen schließlich an Tigris hängen blieben. Ein paar Sekunden lang musterte es ihn, ehe es den restlichen Apfel mit einem Bissen hinunterschluckte und langsam ganz an den Rand des Käfigs tapste.

Dabei fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, dass das Tier fast schon menschliche Finger besaß, nur ziemlich winzig.

Mit diesen umfasste es nun die Gitterstäbe und sah ihn dann neugierig an.

"Na, du?", fragte Tigris liebevoll.

Das Tierchen legte den Kopf schief und brachte den 17-jährigen damit zum lachen. Automatisch ließ er seine Hände zu dem kleinem Türchen wandern.

"Darf ich?", bittend sah er seinen Geliebten an.

Dieser nickte nur lächelnd. Er war froh, dass seinem Kleinen sein Geschenk offenbar gefiel.

Fröhlich öffnete Tigris nun den Käfig und hielt dann ohne Scheu seine Hand hinein. Neugierig wurde diese gemustert, ehe das Tierchen näher kam und die Hand ein-, zweimal anstupste. Und bevor Tigris reagieren konnte, war der Kleine auch schon seinen Arm entlang nach draußen geklettert und saß nun zufrieden um sich blickend auf seiner Schulter.

"Was ist das genau für ein Tier, Sev?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige nun wissen.

Er war wirklich neugierig, denn so eines hatte er noch nie gesehen. Auch nicht während des Zoobesuchs damals, an Dudleys Geburtstag.

Severus schmunzelte. Er war sich fast sicher gewesen, dass sein Schatz nicht genau wusste, was da nun auf seiner Schulter saß und begann, an seinem Rollkragenpulli zu ziehen.

"Das ist ein Totenkopfäffchen. (N/A: Von der Art her dasselbe, wie der Affe von Pippi Langstrumpf! Herr Nilson, glaub ich... ) Diese Art lebt in Südamerika, wo ein Bekannter von mir vor ein paar Tagen war. Er betreibt ein Tiergeschäft in der Nokturngasse und hat dieses Exemplar hier mitgenommen. Aber nur dieses eine. Und da ich ihn vorher mal wegen deines Geschenkes besucht und um Rat gefragt hab, hat er sich bei mir gemeldet. Naja, erst war ich ja nicht so begeistert, aber der Kleine selbst hat mich dann davon überzeugt, ihn mitzunehmen. Er ist wirklich süß, nicht?", erklärte er.

"Ja, das ist er.", erwiderte Tigris lachend.

Der Kleine hatte nämlich den Rollkragen beiseite geschoben und schmiegte nun sein Gesicht an seinen Nacken, was ganz schön kitzelte. Immer noch lachend, hob er das Äffchen mit beiden Händen dort weg und hielt ihn sich vors Gesicht.

"Wie heißt der Kleine denn? Und wie alt ist er? Ist er eigentlich ein 'er', oder doch eine 'sie'?", bestürmte er den Tränkemeister mit Fragen.

"Einen Namen hat er noch nicht, da kannst du dir einen aussuchen. Soviel ich weiß, ist er erst ein Jahr alt, wobei diese Art bis zu 20 Jahre alt werden kann. Und ja, er ist ein 'er'."

Tom hatte die Beiden die ganze Zeit lächelnd beobachtet.

Er hatte ungefähr gewusst, was Severus seinem Sohn schenken würde, daher war er nicht allzu überrascht gewesen.

"Tigris, willst du nicht deine restlichen Geschenke auch noch öffnen?", sprach er seinen Sohn nun an.

Dieser drehte sich mit dem Äffchen in den Händen zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fiel der Tränkemeister ihm ins Wort.

"Stimmt, ehe ich es vergesse. Für dich hab ich ja auch noch etwas, Tom."

Damit ging er auf den Baum zu und holte ein Geschenk unter diesem hervor, dass er seinem Freund schweigend in die Hand drückte. Dieser sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an, ehe er das Papier wegriss und ein wunderschöner, schwarz-schillernder Umhang zum Vorschein kam. Tom stand auf und probierte ihn direkt einmal an. Er saß wirklich wie angegossen.

"Danke, Severus. Der ist wirklich wunderschön.", bedankte er sich bei dem Freund seines Sohnes.

Dieser nickte lächelnd und wandte sich dann an Tigris, der nun ebenfalls näher gekommen war. Das Äffchen saß dabei vergnügt auf seiner rechten Schulter und spielte mit den schwarzen Haaren.

"Hier, da sind noch zwei Geschenke für dich.", sagte der Tränkemeister und hielt ihm ein großes Parket entgegen.

Überrascht riss Tigris das Papier auf und erblickte dann einen Karton voller Scherzartikel. Laut lachte er auf.

"Die sind von den Weasley Zwillingen. Ich hab sie doch vorgestern in ihrem Laden besucht und ihnen alles erklärt. Mann, haben die geguckt!"

Schmunzelnd erinnerte er sich an ihre geschockten Gesichter, als er ihnen die ganze Story erklärte und ihnen das Versprechen abnahm, alles für sich zu behalten. Danach hatten sie ihn noch eine ganze Weile damit aufgezogen, dass er sich in die 'alte Fledermaus' verliebt hatte, aber Tigris nahm es gelassen. Er war einfach viel zu erleichtert, dass die Beiden auch weiterhin seine Freunde blieben.

Auch hatte er sie gebeten, mit Hagrid zu reden, damit der Halbriese auch bescheid wusste.

So, wie Tigris ihn kannte, hatte er sich seinen Tod ziemlich zu Herzen genommen. Und das hatte sich auch bestätigt, als gestern ein Brief von ihm kam, indem er ihm schrieb, wie glücklich er wäre, dass es ihm gut ging.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht las er sich die Karte durch, die bei dem Geschenk der Zwillinge dabei war.

_Hey, Tigris!_

_Frohe Weihnachten!_

_Wir hoffen, dir gefällt unser Geschenk. Wir dachten uns, du willst es vielleicht an unseren Geschwistern und Granger ausprobieren, wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist?!_

_Hoffe du besuchst uns vorher nochmal._

_Grüß die 'alte Fledermaus' und den Dunklen Lord von uns._

_Fred, George_

_P.S. Wir können es immer noch nicht fassen, dass es dir wirklich gut geht!!_

Mit einem Grinsen reichte er die Karte an seinen Vater und Severus weiter, die ihn schon neugierig ansahen.

Severus' Gesicht verzog sich bei der Anrede, die die Beiden ihm verpasst hatten, aber innerlich war er wirklich froh, dass sein Schatz nicht alle seine Freunde verloren hatte. Tom währenddessen hatte ganz andere Gedanken.

"Und du bist sicher, dass sie sich mir nicht anschließen wollen? Bei dem Erfindungsreichtum kann ich sie eigentlich recht gut gebrauchen."

"Nein, vergiss es. Die beiden haben mir vorgestern klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie sich ab nun aus dem Krieg heraushalten werden.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelnd.

"Hmm, schade."

Schweigend reichte Tom ihm die Karte zurück, die er nun beiseite legte und nach dem anderen Geschenk griff.

Er ahnte, was es war. Probeweise schüttelte er das Geschenk einmal und als ein lautes Scheppern zu hören war, stöhnte er auf.

"Oh nein!"

Fragend sahen die beiden Älteren ihn an.

"Was ist los?"

"Hagrid hat wieder Kekse gebacken.", seufzte er nur.

Mit wenig Begeisterung riss er das Papier auf und zum Vorschein kam...

...eine Keksdose!

"Das ist doch nett von ihm, dass er dir Kekse schenkt."

Die beiden Älteren wussten ganz offenbar nicht, warum der Kleine so niedergeschlagen war. Schweigend öffnete dieser nun die Dose und hielt sie den Beiden hin.

Nun doch misstrauisch geworden, nahm sich jeder einen der dicken Kekse und schnupperte kurz daran, ehe sie synchron hineinbissen. Mit einem fiesen Lächeln beobachtete Tigris sie dabei, wie sie beide plötzlich aufschrieen und sich die Wange hielten.

"Salazar! Die sind ja steinhart!", fluchte der Tränkemeister.

"Tigris, warum hast du uns denn nicht gewarnt?!", wollte Tom verärgert von seinem Sohn wissen.

Dieser grinste jedoch nur noch breiter und erwiderte:

"Tja, probiern geht über studiern. So heißt es doch?"

Der dunkle Lord wollte schon etwas erwidern, als sie plötzlich ein aufgeregtes Zwitschern hörten.

Verdattert sahen sie sich um und erblickten das Äffchen, dass auf der Lehne eines Sessels kniete und triumphierend einen der dicken Kekse hochhielt. Anscheinend hatte er sich unbemerkt einen genommen und freute sich nun über seine 'Beute'.

Tigris sah ihn grummelnd an und rief:

"Du kleiner Gauner!"

Dies störte das Tier allerdings wenig, denn er spielte nur vergnügt mit dem Keks herum. Doch Tigris kam eine Idee.

"Ha! Jetzt weiß ich es! Ich nenn dich Felou! Das ist französisch und bedeutet 'Gauner'."

Nun sah 'Felou' doch auf und kam näher, ließ den Keks einfach dort liegen. Flink krabbelte er zu seinem Besitzer und streckte sich auf seinem Schoß aus. Von seinem Posten aus, beobachtete er seine Umgebung.

"Ja, ich würd sagen 'Felou' passt ganz gut zu ihm.", kommentierte Severus dies.

------

Sie hatten noch lange dort gesessen und sich einfach nur fröhlich unterhalten.

Severus hatte Tigris nebenbei auch etwas mehr über Totenkopfäffchen erzählt. Zum Beispiel, dass diese Tiere tagaktiv und ziemlich neugierig waren. Außerdem musste er aufpassen, dass Felou keine Süßigkeiten aß, denn Zucker vertrug er absolut nicht. Überhaupt aßen diese Tiere nur Früchte und Insekten.

Nun saß der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Zimmer auf der breiten Fensterbank und war dabei den Zwillingen einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er ihnen für das Geschenk dankte und versprach sie in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal zu besuchen. Auch schrieb er ihnen von Felou und der Aktion mit den Keksen. Sie wären sicher gerne dabei gewesen, dachte er sich lächelnd.

Als er den Brief dann beendet und verschlossen hatte, wandte er sich dem kleinem Äffchen zu. Dieses saß vergnügt auf seinem Bett und knabberte an den Fruchtstücken herum, die Tigris ihm klein geschnitten hatte.

Wegen der Insekten war ihm schon ein wenig anders gewesen, aber er hatte einfach einer Hauselfe gesagt, sie solle regelmäßig welche besorgen. Er musste ja nicht zusehen, wenn Felou diese aß.

"Felou, willst du mitkommen?", fragte er lächelnd.

Das kleine Tierchen sah auf, immer noch ein Stück Birne in der Hand und sprang dann vergnügt auf ihn zu. Lachend ließ Tigris es zu, dass er sich wieder auf seine Schulter setzte und verließ dann das Zimmer. Zum Ausbalancieren hatte Felou den langen Schwanz um den Nacken seines Trägers geschlungen, so fiel er auch nicht hinunter.

Fröhlich machte Tigris sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei seines Vaters und schickte dort eine der schwarzen Eulen mit dem Brief zu den Zwillingen. Felou hatte die Eulen währenddessen argwöhnisch beobachtet. Offenbar mochte er sie nicht wirklich, weshalb der Schwarzhaarige auch direkt wieder ging.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater und Severus gerade das neue Schachspiel ausprobierten.

"Tigris, das mit dem Zauber ist wirklich genial. Da hat man direkt ne richtige Motivation den anderen fertig zu machen.", lachte Tom.

"Ja, die hat er wirklich.", grummelte der Tränkemeister nur.

Verwundert sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. Was war denn los?

"Er ist nur sauer, weil er am verlieren ist.", erwiderte Tom breit grinsend.

"Stimmt doch gar nicht!"

"Oh doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nei...!"

"Stopp!!", rief Tigris dazwischen.

"Ihr benehmt euch wie zwei vierjährige, also ehrlich! Heut ist Weihnachten, also vertragt euch gefälligst wieder!"

Perplex starrten die beiden Männer auf den Jüngsten, der sie gespielt verärgert ansah. Gleichzeitig brachen sie alle in lautes Lachen aus.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, meinte Tigris:

"Mein Großvater kommt morgen, oder?"

"Ja, da hast du Recht. Wieso fragst du?", erwiderte Tom.

"Nun ja, ich weiß doch rein gar nichts über ihn. Nicht einmal, wie er heißt."

Nun sah der dunkle Lord seinen Sohn überrascht an, ehe er sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn schlug.

"Stimmt. Ich hab dir ja wirklich noch nichts von ihm erzählt, entschuldige. Also, sein Name ist Velcro Ramirez. Er ist ebenfalls ein Tonitrus-Dämon und schon verdammt alt. Ich weiß nicht genau wie alt, aber es werden wohl mehrere Jahrhunderte sein. Er wohnt in der Burg Ramirez irgendwo in Irland, also gar nicht so weit entfernt. Dort hab ich damals auch deine Mutter kennen gelernt.", erklärte er lächelnd.

"Und wie ist er so?", harkte Tigris nach.

"Oh, das wirst du dann morgen erfahren.", erwiderte Tom nur mit einem geheimnisvollem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seufzend wandte der Schwarzhaarige sich von seinem Vater ab und spielte ein wenig mit Felou, bevor diesem in den Sinn kam, irgendetwas anzustellen. Er sah nämlich die ganze Zeit schon sehr interessiert zum Kamin hin, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte.

Allerdings machte Tigris sich schon so seine Gedanken.

Warum wollte sein Vater ihm nicht sagen, was sein Großvater für ein Typ war?

War er etwa absolut grummelig und griesgrämig?

Ihm schauderte es. Hoffentlich nicht.

* * *

So, was sagt ihr?

_neugierig ist_

hoffe auf Kommis...

_wink_

bye, wölfin


	14. Info

Huhu,

tut mir leid, aber das hier ist leider kein neues Pitel!

Ich hab momentan einfach den Faden bei dieser Story verloren...

außerdem hab ich in nächster Zeit wirklich viel zu viel zu tun.

Ab Montag hab ich ein zwei-wöchiges Praktikum, muss eine Praktikumsmappe schreiben und dann auch noch eine Facharbeit!!

Und das ausgerechnet in Englisch..._seufz_

Nun, so schlimm ist das nicht, aber naja...

Ich hab mich also nach langem hin und her dafür entschieden, 'Unheilbringendes Gewitter' erst dann weiter zu schreiben, wenn ich meine andern beiden Storys abgeschlossen hab!

Keine Panik!!!

Bei 'Vorurteilsfrei' fehlen nur noch 3 Chaps, die ich schon vollends durchgeplant hab!

Bei 'Eine neue Familie - Ein ganz neues Leben' weiß ich auch schon, wie es weitergeht und vermutlich auch enden wird...

viele Pitel werden es dort höchstwahrscheinlich auch net mehr! Vielleicht so 5-6, mehr aber eher nicht.

Ihr braucht auch keine Angst zu haben, dass ich diese Story hier abbrechen werd!

Das könnte ich gar nicht, dafür häng ich viel zu sehr an ihr..._grins_

Es wird also auf jeden fall weitergehen!

Versprochen!!!!

Ich werd diese Info löschen, sobald ein neues pitel fertig ist!

Sorry nochmal!!!

bye, wölfin

P.S. Eine der Gründe warum ich hier net weiterkomme, ist Tigris' Großvater... ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihn darstellen soll; streng/ ernst/ liebevoll/ lustig/...?? Habt ihr vielleicht ne Idee? Würd mir echt weiterhelfen!


End file.
